My Sun, My Moon, My Soul
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Sora and Roxas are new in town.Riku and Axel know something isn't right about them.But what?Secrets long hidden come to haunt the twins and Riku and Axel are dragged along for the ride.SoRiku AkuRoku Cleon Zemyx Lemony goodness!COMPLETE
1. 1: The Beginning?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and make no profit from this. All the characters belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

"Roxas! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for our first day school! And we can't because we're new kids and we need help to find our classes!" Sora yelled to his twin. He watched Roxas race toward him to the door.

"Sorry Sora! I didn't mean to take so long! I just couldn't decide what to wear!" Roxas said grabbing some toast on the way out.

Cloud, they're guardian, was by the door with they're lunch bags. "You boys be good on your first day at a new school, ok?"

Sora and Roxas rode their bikes over to school. "Wow! This school is freaking huge!" Sora said.

"No shit bro…," Roxas said.

Destiny Island High School. New school. New beginning.

Sora and Roxas walked into the school wondering what life is awaiting them. They saw a group of kids that was eyeing them pretty weird. They walked into the office.

A young woman greeted them. "Hello? How may I help you?" She had long brown hair that was braided and a pink ribbon tied it up at the top.

Sora stood behind Roxas. "Umm, yeah we're new so we need our schedules and probably a map."

Her green eyes lit with knowledge. "Oh! Yes, you're the new students Sora and Roxas Strife! I knew your father Cloud. My name is Mrs. Aeris or Mrs. Fair."

"Oh yeah! Our father talked about you! Who are you married to Ms. Fair? If you don't mind my asking?" asked Roxas.

"I married my sweetheart Zack Fair. How's Cloud?" she asked.

Roxas smiled. "He's good! We just moved back. We haven't been here since we were born. So we don't remember much."

Aeris looked at Sora, who was still hiding behind Roxas. "Umm, is your brother okay? He hasn't said a word since you two been here."

Roxas looked behind him to look at Sora. "Are you okay buddy?" He looked at Aeris. "He's extremely shy. It's sometimes hard for people to believe we're related. Even though I'm younger, he's extremely shy and wouldn't hurt anyone to defend himself."

Aeris smiled at them. "I see. I guess this proves twins are different from each other."

"So, how bout our schedules for class? Mrs. Fair?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yes! I have people to help you show you to your classes. Tidus! Hayner! Get your butts over here!" she yelled. Two boys both blond but one had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Tidus!" said the blue-eyed boy.

"And I'm Hayner," said the brown-eyed boy.

"They're your guides for today," explained Aeris. "They will show around and hopefully introduce you to people." She handed Sora and Roxas their schedules. And the four boys walked out of the office.

"Ok let's see what classes you got...," Tidus said, taking Sora's schedule. His eyes bulged. "Damn! You got nothing but AP classes! How am I supposed to show you anything?" He pulled out his cellphone and called someone. "Hey babe! I got a lil somethin for you. Can you come over to the office? Okay thanks!"

Sora blushed brightly. He knew getting nothing but AP classes was a mistake. Now Tidus and Hayner were gonna think he's a nerd. A girl with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes walked over toward them. She gave Tidus a peck on the cheek.

"What's up?" she asked.

Tidus shifted uneasily. "This is Sora. He has nothing but AP classes and as we all know I have NO classes in that department! So can you take care of him for me?"

The girl smiled. "Sure! No prob!" She turned to Sora. "I'm Selphie! You can call me Seph or Sefie. Well let's get to class!"

She led Sora away from Roxas, who was getting along with Hayner and Tidus with no problem. That was just like him. Roxas was able to get along with anyone and everyone. Whereas Sora was more anti-social and more of a loner.

"Ok well here's AP English! Don't worry, Mr. Valentine is a pretty cool teacher." She shoved Sora inside the classroom. "Mr. Valentine! We have a new student!" He walked to the teacher, red-brown eyes, and long black hair.

Sora didn't even lift his head as he handed his schedule to the teacher. He felt his face burning red. _Oh please don't make me introduce myself in front of the class…_

As if reading his mind, Mr. Valentine said, "Introduce yourself to the class Mr. Strife."

Sora felt hot and short of breath. "I'm Sora Strife. I'm from Traverse Town."

Kids started laughing after he spoke.

"Quiet!" Mr. Valentine said. He turned to Sora. "You can take your seat now. You'll be sitting by Riku. Riku! Raise your hand so Sora knows where to sit."

Sora looked up for the first time since he got in. He saw a silver-haired boy raising his hand and seemed bored. Sora walked quickly to the seat next to him and sat down. Mr. Valentine began going an assignment on writing fiction stories by looking at a picture. Sora knew this would be an easy assignment no matter the number of pages that had be written. He dared to look over at the stranger sitting next to him. If looks could kill then he knew he'd be dead with the glare Riku was giving him right now.

The silver-haired boy was looking at him as though could kill him. Sora looked away from him the rest of class, counting down the minute it was over. When the bell rang, he ran out of class before anyone. He saw Roxas walking toward him.

"Hey, how was class?" he asked.

"It was weird…"

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas watched Selphie take Sora away to class.

"Man, you and your twin are nothing alike!" Tidus said, while looking at Roxas' schedule.  
Roxas looked at him. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, from looking at your brother's schedule and then looking at yours, I'd say you two are different. He has nothing but AP classes and you have nothing but normal classes. I'm not saying he's a nerd but he has some pretty tough classes. I mean I hear nerds complaining about normal Calculus and your brother has AP Calculus!" Tidus said.

Roxas laughed at that. "Yeah well, Sora is quite unique. I mean I'm your average AB student, but Sora has always been freaky smart and quite perceptive too. He's able to read people easily even though he's anti-social and painfully shy."

Hayner laughed. "Well we'll lighten him up! He doesn't have to worry about us jumping him. At least not half the time. Let's get to Gym before the bell rings!" The three of them ran to Gym class. After changing out, they walked to the track outside.

The Gym teacher Mr. Highwind had the boys lined up to race. Roxas noticed a boy with flaming red hair at the end of the line. "Who's that?" he asked Tidus and Hayner.

Hayner looked at the red head's direction. "That's Axel. Axel Leonhart. Girl's number one fantasy."  
Tidus snorted. "Yeah, if you're gay, don't even bother with trying to get with him. No one knows what his type is. Girls AND guys have tried to get with him, but so far no interest.

Mr. Highwind blew the whistle. "Alright boys! Get yer asses ready for the 100 yard dash! I want you to give it your all!"

They all began running when he blew his whistle. Roxas had always been fast but when he saw Axel ahead of him, he tried running faster than he'd ever had. He came in second place to Axel, Tidus and Hayner coming in third. "Damn! That boy Axel is fast! I've never seen anyone so fast before," Roxas said in between breathes."

"No shit man!" Hayner exclaimed. "You're pretty fast too Rox! No one is even close to ever beating Axel! Me and Tidus have tried over and over again but nope! We can't beat him!"

"And to think he's not even on the track or cross country team!" Tidus said.

Roxas looked at Axel, who didn't even look out of breath. "I can't believe he's not. If I was that fast I'd be on both teams!" He looked over at Axel again, who was now staring at him back. Roxas looked away, knowing the boy was going to think he was weird. "Hey Hayner! Is he still looking?"

Hayner took a quick peek. "Yep! Maybe he's shocked that someone was close to beating him this time. Well, let's go. I need a shower! Olette doesn't like it when I smell too sweaty!"

Tidus snorted at that. "I don't see how she stands your funky smell to begin with."

All three of them laughed as they walked in the locker room. Roxas noticed Axel's locker was at the end of Roxas' row. He couldn't help but notice him as stood there changing. Forget six pack! Axel had an eight pack and noticed how low he wore his pants. Roxas looked away knowing he'd jump him if he looked any longer. He walked into the showers. As he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he was suddenly thrown across the room.

He saw two boys, one with dirty blond hair and blue eyes and a scar on his face and the other with dark skin. "What the fuck?" he yelled at them.

The blond boy smiled at him, turning off the shower. "Well well, a new student." He walked over to Roxas, grabbing him by the hair. "We saw you and your fag partner walk in the school and thought we'd welcome you." His other hand grabbed at Roxas' throat. "This section of the showers is ours. So don't make me angry and use mine. Got it?"

Roxas spat in the boy's face. Before he knew it, he getting beaten up. With no clothes on or any weapon to defend himself, he had no choice but take it.

"Seifer! Rai! Get off him!" Roxas heard Hayner and Tidus running to him. Before they could reach him Seifer, the blond one, slammed his head against the wall. Seifer and Rai walked away, Hayner and Tidus rushed to him.

"Damn Seifer! Always picking on new kids or weirdoes!" Tidus yelled. "Rox you're bleeding on your forehead. You need to go to the nurse. We'll take you but first we need to get your clothes on."

Roxas walked slowly to his locker and changed into his clothes. His head hurt like a son of bitch. He felt wobbly. He hoped Seifer doesn't get near Sora. Sora would never fight to save even his own life. That's just the way he was. Always a saint out to save the world. Sort of…

"Do you need help?" A calm voice asked.

Roxas turned around to see Axel standing in front of him. He was taller when he stood right next to you. It took Roxas several gulps before he could speak. "Umm no I'm fine! I just have a headache from hell. I fell in the showers." He laughed. It sounded like him.

Axel didn't seem convinced. "I know Seifer and Rai beat you up. But blood is running from that gash on your forehead and it needs to be taken care of." He grab Roxas arm and began walking.

"What the fuck? I can walk by myself! I'm not a baby!" Roxas tried to free his arm but to no avail. "Hayner! Tidus! Where are you two? I need help!"

Both of them rushed toward him seeing Axel with him. "What's up?" Tidus asked.  
Axel spoke before he could. "Take his stuff to the nurse's office. I'll leave him there." He walked out taking Roxas with him.  
Roxas tripped, feeling woozy. "I don't feel so good." He felt dizzy and tired. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Axel picked him bridal style and continued to walk. Something about Roxas intrigued him. The way he talked and especially how he ran. This little one was adorable. He'd overheard Tidus and Hayner talking about Roxas' twin brother. He wondered if his twin was just as adorable as him. He walked in the nurse's office, Mrs. Highwind looking up at him. "Hello Axel. What happened here?"

"Boys jumped him. He's new here." He layed Roxas on the bed.

"Ok, I'll just give him some ice, but he's going to have a really bad headache by the looks of it."

Axel left the nurse's office. _This year just got interesting…_

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

"It was weird…," Sora said. He noticed Roxas' head. "What happened?"

Roxas grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, I kinda got a nice welcoming from some guys."

Sora gasped. "What? Are you serious? Because we're new?"

"Yeah kinda…" Roxas walked Sora to his next class. "Well I'll see you at lunch my next two classes are nowhere near your next classes. Where's Selphie by the way?"

It was Sora's turn to look sheepish. "I kinda rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang. This one guy was looking at as though he could kill me. I hope he's not in this class. If he is I'm going to die!"

Roxas laughed at that. "Is he hot?" He laughed when Sora blushed.

"Yes…," Sora answered.

"Come on, Sora! Details! Like creepy hot, or super hot?" Roxas asked.

"He was creepy hot! Holy shit Roxas I thought I would faint!" he said.

Roxas laughed. "He must be if you're glowing this much. I've never seen you like this before."

Riku walked by them. Sora became quiet. He watched him walk by taking a quick glance.

"Oh my fucking god! He is hot!" Roxas told him when Riku was far enough.

Sora couldn't help but blush. "He is isn't he?" He wondered if Riku was gay. He probably wasn't but oh well at least Sora could imagine.

"Well see ya later!" Roxas left. Sora walked to his classroom. And saw…

_Damn it!_

Riku was sitting in the classroom. Why couldn't Sora have a class without him? Well maybe not without him, but why did he have to keep glaring at him? Sora sat in the seat next to the door. He wanted to leave as soon as the bell rang. He took a risk at looking in Riku's direction to see if he was still glaring at him. Riku wasn't there; instead he saw Riku was now sitting behind him! What was this guy's problem? Sora stiffened at the thought of Riku's glare from behind. Great, this was gonna be a long period…

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas walked away from Sora heading to his next class. His head hurt like hell but he knew he had to figure out where his classes were. He walked by himself, Tidus and Hayner were with their girlfriends Selphie and Olette at the moment. So for now, he was on his own. He didn't mind though, he liked being alone every once in a while. He wondered if that guy Riku could ever like Sora. He looked mean, but maybe that was just the way he looked.

He walked down an empty hall to his next class. Three people were waiting at the end.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. The two boys who had attacked him earlier and a girl. Roxas ran away from them.

He almost made it to the end of the hallway when something struck him in the back. He fell down to the floor. It was a piece of a brick. Roxas groaned in pain.

"Hello there new guy," Seifer sneered. He kicked Roxas in the ribs. Roxas watched him and Rai circle around him. "What? Tidus and Hayner too busy fucking their whores that they can't protect you?" He kicked Roxas again in the stomach. Rai kicked him in the back.

"Know this faggot, don't stand in my way. People like you don't deserve to exist in the same world as the rest of us. Honestly, you should go kill yourself before you cause yourself more embarrassment."

Seifer kicked him in the chin. Roxas spat out blood. He only hoped that they were done. And Sora…

_Please…Don't let him get to Sora…and with that thought he passed out._

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Axel walked around the school, not paying attention to anyone. He just walked to his next class.

_**Riku, I'm honestly bored to death. Can we leave now? There's nothing better to do…**_

Not true, he was interested in the new kid. Roxas Strife. Had a cool ring to it. He'd left him in the nurse's office since Seifer and Rai had nearly beaten him to a bloody pulp.

As he was walking, he saw Seifer and his gang of goobers walking and laughing. Axel focused on what they were saying.

**"We sure beat the crap out of him. Maybe now he won't be a problem,**" Rai said.

**"Yeah, I think we need to pay his twin brother a visit…,**" Seifer suggested.

**"INDEED,**" Fuu agreed. The three walked away down the hall.

Axel turned the corner to find Roxas lying on the ground, blood covering his face. He rushed to him, ignoring the scent of blood. "Roxas! Hey! Wake up!" He shook him gently not wanting to hurt him more.

Roxas stirred. He saw Axel hovering above him. "Sora…"

Axel frowned. Great, he thought he was his brother. "No, it's Axel. Did Seifer and his goobers do this to you?" He saw Roxas nod. He lifted off the ground.

"Sora…"

"No, I'm not Sora, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He was getting real pissed that Roxas kept calling him Sora.

Roxas shook his head. "No, he's going after Sora. He told me that we didn't belong here. He's gonna hurt my brother I gotta be there before he hurts Sora. Sora won't fight back. It's not in him to fight back." Axel saw that Roxas began to panic.

"Shhh, don't worry I'll make sure no one hurts Sora. In the mean time, I think you should stick with Tidus and Hayner on the way to class, and for now stay in the nurse. This is the second time in one day that Seifer has gotten his hands on you and I don't think the third time will be a charm," Axel told him.

"But…"

Axel glared at him. "No buts! Stay in the nurse for today. Is that understood?"

Roxas nodded, as Axel walked into nurse again carrying him bridal style.

"Oh my again?" Mrs. Highwind looked at the two boys.

"Yeah, make sure he stays here til school ends," Axel ordered. He walked out of the office and headed to his class.

_**Riku, I need you to watch over Sora Strife.**_

_**Why the fuck should I?**_

_**Because he and his brother have the unwanted attention of Seifer Almasy and his gang of morons.**_

_**Fine…**_

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

_**Fine…**_

Great! As if his day needed to get any worse. This Sora boy was getting to him.

His scent…

Riku shook his at his thoughts. When Sora walked into their next class, Riku nearly went ballistic. He could smell Sora's nervousness. He had sat at the desk near the door. Riku didn't realize until he sat down, that he had changed seats. He sat behind the shy, spiky-haired boy. He had to admit, Sora was really cute. He'd seen his twin brother, Roxas, the only thing similar about them were their eyes. Celestial blue eyes that could make anyone melt with one glance.

He knew Axel had taken an unusual liking to Roxas, but Riku couldn't see what made Sora attractive. Something about the boy intrigued him. Maybe it was the way he would hide behind his twin. Or maybe it was the adorable way that Sora would try to make himself invisible. Little did he know, he was far from invisible. Everyone in school couldn't stop talking about him and his brother. Girls gushing that both of the boys were cute and hot.

He watched Sora sit restlessly in front of him. Riku knew that Sora knew he was staring at him. But, he had no choice but to stick next to him until school ended. Seifer would try to get to Sora now that he'd gotten to Roxas.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

_When is class going to be over? HURRY UP!_ Sora thought.

He could feel Riku practically burning a hole in the back of his head from staring at him all class period. When the bell rang, Sora quickly gathered his stuff and walked out. Just when he almost made it to his locker, someone grabbed him from behind.

"What the-" He was dragged into the bathroom. When he straightened himself up, he was staring up at Riku.

Oh, shit… Sora didn't know what Riku was planning. He saw Riku signal him to be quiet. They glanced outside in the hallway. Seifer and his gang were creeping around.

"Where is he? I thought he walks by this way!" Seifer yelled. The three of them walked away.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sora asked.

Riku didn't show any emotion. "They're after you. They've already beaten up your brother Roxas."

Sora gasped. "They did what!" He rushed out of the bathroom running to the nurse's office. When he walked in, Roxas was lying down on the bed.

Roxas looked shocked. "Sora?"

Sora rushed to him. "Roxas, what happened? And don't say nothing! Did Seifer do this to you?"

His brother shifted uneasily. "Yeah, he did. He told me he was going after you next. He hasn't seen you has he?"

Sora shook his head. "No, not yet. He almost did, but Riku rescued me in time."

Roxas sighed with relief. _Thank goodness…_

"What are we gonna do?" Sora didn't think he could manage the rest of the day if Roxas was already out in the morning.

"I'm feeling better now. I'll just have to stick by Tidus and Hayner. No matter how grossed out I am when they're making out with their girlfriends." Roxas made a disgusted face after he said that.

Sora laughed. "Ok, but what about me? Our classes are too far apart for you to walk me."  
Roxas pulled out his cell. "I'll text Hayner. Stick by Selphie though. You need at least one person with you." He looked at cell, seeing he received a text from Hayner. "They're on their way now. He said they have another friend named Pence who has a few AP classes. You could stick with Selphie and Pence for the rest of the day and after lunch. Just don't walk alone in empty hallways. Seifer will get you if you do," he told Sora.

Sora nodded. "Okay." He didn't want Roxas to risk going back to school, but he knew his brother wouldn't listen to him. Roxas had always believed he was responsible for him. At times, Sora felt ashamed that he was weak and pathetic next to Roxas. He'd never understood why Roxas still openly admit that they're brothers. "Just be careful Roxas. Don't get beat up again. How come you didn't…"

Roxas gave him a hard stare. "No. We're not going to use them ever again. I don't want attention drawn to us. Dad deserves to have a normal life. That'll just make him sad."

Sora felt his heart break at that. "Okay…" He saw Roxas smile at him.

"I'll use it if I really have to. Does that make you feel better?"

Sora nodded, smiling. "Okay, you know I'll answer if you call."

His brother smiled, "Yeah, I know you'll answer and come running to save me but I just don't want Seifer to get his hands on you. He's gonna be a pain in our ass. I hope he'll leave us alone."

Sora smiled sadly. "Hopefully, I don't want to worry about getting jumped everywhere I go in school."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas and Sora walked over to the cafeteria together. They saw Hayner and Tidus waving over to them, screaming their names.

"Roxas! Sora! Over here!" Hayner screamed.

They walked over to their table after getting their food. Roxas noticed Sora staring at Riku. He knew Sora was beginning to like Riku, but he had told Roxas that Riku was staring at him in class as though he could murder him. But now that Roxas caught Riku staring at Sora, he saw that he was staring at him with...love? Or was it lust? Something, but not with hatred.

When they sat down, Roxas couldn't help but steal a glance at Axel. Something about him interested Roxas. Flaming red hair, sea-foam green eyes. He and Riku both had the same eyes. But Axel seemed friendlier to him. Riku looked cold and distant. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sora crushing on the guy. Sora would give his heart and soul to the person he loved, and he didn't want Riku breaking his brother's heart. It would kill Sora, if his heart ever got broken.

He noticed Axel staring at him. Roxas turned around to face Tidus and Hayner. Sora sat next to him, ignoring Riku's stare.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Hayner asked. Olette sat next to him.

Roxas nodded. "I've had better days, but I'll live. I think…" He grinned.

Tidus and Selphie giggled. "Well, we'll stick by you for the rest of the day. And speaking of that! This is our friend Pence and that's his girlfriend Rikku."

"WHAT!" both Roxas and Sora asked. They didn't know Riku was a girl.

Tidus and Hayner looked at each other, confused for a second. Then, Hayner realized. "Oh! NO! Not that Riku." He looked at the one sitting next to Axel. "She's a girl obviously. Her name is spelled the same but with an extra K. We call her KuKu though so we don't get them confused.

Pence was a sort of chubby boy with laughing brown eyes, and tall hair. Roxas remembered seeing him in the nurse's office as the office aide. His girlfriend Rikku/KuKu was a beautiful slender girl with emerald green eyes and long blond hair. How Pence got her was beyond anyone.

"Hi, I'm Pence," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Rikku!" she introduced. Roxas had no clue what KuKu saw in Pence. Maybe it was his personality. Pence and Rikku were off in their own little world. Roxas felt himself missing that. He wanted to be in love, but knew it was hopeless.

He took another quick glance at Axel and that he was staring straight into his eyes. Roxas stiffened and looked away. _That's the last time I do that…_

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He grinned when he saw Roxas stiffened and turn around. Riku wouldn't stop looking at Sora. He made the boy nervous. But Axel wasn't gonna stand by and let Roxas slip away from him. Zexion refused to make on Hayner's friend Demyx, a cute little blond boy with green eyes that sparkled with life. He sat with Hayner and Tidus, but Zexion thought the boy was too good for him. Everyone in school thought Zexion was emo, so everyone stayed away from him. Dark silver hair, dark blue eyes that always seemed sad. Zexion sat down reading a book while eating. Riku sat down staring at Sora. All of them were adopted by Leon.

All three of walked out when lunch was over. Axel knew his next class was with Roxas. He walked over to him. "I thought I said for you to stay put in the nurse's office."

He almost laughed when Roxas jumped. He turned around to face Axel. "I have to go to class. I can't stay in the nurse's office all day. I have to at least find out where my classes are."

Axel walked with him and saw Tidus and Hayner rushing to them. "Uhhh, Axel we can watch Roxas from here," Tidus said. Demyx walked next to them.

"No, you can walk your girlfriends over to their classes. I'll keep an eye on Roxas," he told them.

Demyx walked away from all of them and headed over to his class. Axel and Roxas walked to theirs. _**Riku, watch over Sora. Don't let Seifer get his hands on him.**_

Riku sounded annoyed. _**I know. I won't let a little hair on his pretty head get harmed.**_

Zexion joined in. _**You know you think he's pretty Riku. Why don't you make a move on him?**_

_**Yeah, you pussy. Make a move, see if he likes you.**_ Axel told him.

_**When you make a move on Demyx I'll make a move, Zexion. And you Axel are too much of a pussy to make a move on Roxas. Why don't you make a move on him?**_ Riku countered.

_**Because things like this take time. I have to get his trust first. Then, I'll make a move.**_ Axel told him.

Riku snorted in his mind. _**Axel, don't you think it's weird that we can't read both of the twin's minds? I tried earlier on Sora, but I couldn't get anything…**_

_**Yeah, I know. I tried once with Roxas, but I couldn't get anything. Maybe they just have a natural barrier. But I don't know if I should try to break it, I don't know if he'll feel anything.**_ Axel explained.

_**I can read Demyx's mind easily. Sort of…it just takes me a while and even then, I can't get much information. I just hear him complaining about his tummy being hungry.**_ Zexion informed them.

Riku and Axel laughed inside their heads. _**And we bet you wish he was hungry for you…**_ Axel said.

_**Shut up…**_ Zexion left their connection.

_**Just stick by Sora, Riku.**_ Axel told him.

_**Okay, I will…**_

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

_Oh, great. Why does he keep following me? Make him go away…_ Sora walked into the bathroom, steering away. Why did Riku follow him everywhere? Did he make Riku mad? And if he did, what did he do to make him mad? Riku followed him in the bathroom. That's it!

Sora saw him. "Why do you keep following me?"

Riku didn't even flinch at his tone. "Who says I'm following you?" Sora saw Riku walk over to him and dragged him to a stall. Riku whispered in his ear. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Sora blushed. "No!" He heard Riku growl and forcefully wrapped Sora's legs around his waist.

He tried to get loose but Riku held him and he said to Sora, "Shhh…They're here."

"Who?" Sora asked. He heard the door open and Seifer was yelling at Rai. Both boys looked at the bottom of the stalls. They noticed Riku's shoes. "Where is he? I thought you said he was in here Rai!"

"I guess not Seifer. Let's get to class before we're late again." Sora heard the two of them leave the bathroom. Riku held his hips in his hands. Sora tried not to blush but he could feel it creeping up his face. Riku smiled down at him.

"You're really light, Sora." He let Sora down, but still held him close to him. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you since your brother got jumped. I agreed to."

"Ummm, thank you. I better get to class." Sora walked out of the stall and headed to his class. Riku came in right behind him.

For the rest of the day, Sora tried to avoid Riku, but realized that they had the exact same schedule. Sora and Roxas rode they're bikes home as soon school let out. Their father Cloud, greeted them while he was making dinner.

After that, Sora and Roxas got ready for bed. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day…

* * *

I know Sora is usually the social one and Roxas is the quiet one, but this an AU so please work with me on this! Please don't flame me! Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for my smores then deleted!

Thank you!:D


	2. 2: Dream's Nightmare

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas laid in his bed, thinking about Axel. His first day at his new school sucked. Cloud pestered him about the bruises but Roxas refused to say anything and even threatened Sora not to say anything. He didn't like doing that to him. Sora was just worried about him.

He just wanted life to be easy. Their previous life had been hell and Roxas was damned if he or Sora went back to that life. Cloud rescued them, but he didn't exactly know how to be a parent. They've been living with him for almost four years now. Now at sixteen, Roxas knew they were still being looked for. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. Then, he drifted off to sleep…

_`~`Roxas at six year old`~`_

"Come on Sora! We're almost there! We're almost close to freedom!" Roxas looked around the corner. No one was there. Perfect…

The two of them ran to the exit. Freedom!

Two bodies stood in their way. Oh no…

"Well well well…are you two thinking you could escape?" Roxas saw him walked towards them. His friend walked close behind him.

Sora began to tear up. Roxas felt defeated but not ready to give up. "Eat shit!" Roxas ran toward them. He saw other scientists appear and grab him. Others had already gotten Sora.

"ROXAS!"

"SORA!"

He tried reaching out to Sora, but they were held apart. "SORA!" No! They wouldn't separate him and Sora again. He refused to be without his brother. Roxas punched and kicked his way to get to Sora but to no avail. Sora screamed his name again. I'm so sorry Sora…I should've never made you try to escape with me… Roxas cried as he tried to fight his way through. He knew they performed the worst experiments on Sora in order to break Roxas. At first, he stood with vigilance, but after a while he couldn't help but cry with him. His poor brother, he'd always been a gentle heart and believed that this had made him a weakling. However, Roxas knew he would get revenge. They thought he was learning obedience, but he was learning hatred.

~`~FLASH~`~

Sora couldn't stop crying. Roxas felt tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "It's ok Sora, I'm here now." But Sora couldn't stop, his tears soaking into Roxas' shirt. "I'm so sorry Sora. I should've never made you do this…"  
Roxas covered Sora's shivering body with a blanket. They'd left him with no clothes on. Roxas rocked him to sleep. He knew even at his young age that these experiments would only get worse and worse. He heard the door open and tightened his hold on his brother. "Roxas come with us if you wish for Sora to be left alone." Roxas laid Sora down, wrapping the blanket around him and  
walked with them out of the room…

~`~FLASH~`~

Roxas didn't cry at the next one. He refused to show his pain and satisfy them.

"And to think, Sora had a worse punishment…"

"DAMN YOU!"

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas woke up in a cold sweat. What a nightmare… He walked over to Sora's room. Sora was sleeping peacefully. He walked back to his room and laid down on his bed. Sora never seemed to have nightmares like him. He wondered if he ever did. His nightmares haunted on a nightly basis. Now, he could go back to sleep and hope his nightmares wouldn't haunt him.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

"Riku, can we go back now I'm bored!" Axel complained, as they walked through the neighborhood.

Riku groaned. "Shut up Axel. It's not like we got anything better to do. Where's Zexion?"

Axel shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not his baby-sitter!"

Zexion showed up as though he heard them. "I'm not the baby here, Axel."

Riku grinned as both boys began arguing. Well, mostly Axel. They walked to their house. "So Zexion, did you follow Demyx? Or did you chicken out?" Axel asked.

Zexion shifted uneasily. "Yeah…only for little while though. His band was practicing in Hayner's garage. I watched from far away."

Riku wondered what Sora did in his free time. He noticed Sora was carrying the book, Twilight. So the boy was interested in vampires was he? He grinned at this knowledge. Sora looked innocent and naïve of adult matters. He smelled Sora's scent in the air as they walked; he knew by Axel's stance that he could smell Roxas' scent also. They looked at the two-story house their scents were coming from.

"Wow! So this is their house huh? It's pretty nice," Axel said.

Riku grinned at this. Now that he knew where Sora lived, there was no stopping him from seeing him now.


	3. 3: Bodyguard

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora woke up the next morning, groaning as the alarm went off. He shut it off, walking over to the bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he ate breakfast with Roxas, who was already up and ready for school. Sora felt bad that Roxas had been beaten up on their first day in a new school. Cloud had pestered them both, trying to find out what exactly happened to Roxas. His brother had threatened him if he told Cloud.

They rode their bikes to school. Hayner, Tidus, and Pence were at the front of the school waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Roxas called out to them.

Hayner waved to them. "Hey twins! How you feeling Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged. "Okay I guess. Not in the best shape but I'll live."

Sora felt uneasy about coming back to school. He didn't want to worry about Seifer and his gang jumping him. And then there was Riku…

He shook his head at his thoughts. Riku was not interested in him that way. That was one thing Sora knew for sure. Even though Riku kept following him all day yesterday.

_**"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you since your brother got jumped. I agreed to…"**_

What did he mean by that? Did someone tell him to keep an eye on him? And if so who? Hardly anyone noticed Sora. The only one, who seemed to notice him, was Seifer and his gang. Sora walked with Pence to class, they met up with Olette and Selphie. "Where's KuKu?" Sora asked.

"She has normal classes, so I don't have any classes with her," Pence said disappointed. "If you're wondering how I got such a fine girl, it's because the two of us have been friends since we were little. I've always loved her, but she didn't see me as a boyfriend, just as her best friend. Then one night, her ex-boyfriend beat her and I don't know what came over me."

Selphie chimed in. "Yeah! Pence here, who wouldn't hurt anyone even if they hurt him, suddenly beat the shit out of KuKu's ex! After a year of not dating, KuKu decided to finally give Pence a chance. For what? Four years now? Still have that sparkle new couples have, when they first start dating."

Sora saw Pence blush. Olette giggled. "They make a cute couple."

"How long have you two been going out with Hayner and Tidus?" Sora asked.

"Me and Hayner, for about two years now," Olette answered.

"And me and Tidus, a year and nine months," Selphie told him.

Olette turned to Sora. "What about you Sora? Do you have a significant other?"

Sora blushed. _Did they know…?_

As if one of them read his mind. Selphie said, "Sora, we know you're gay."

"B-but how did you guys figure out?" Sora felt his face turning red.

Pence shrugged. "We kinda figured after the way you kept staring at Riku yesterday."

Olette nodded in agreement. "Yeah and we know Roxas is too."

Sora felt like jumping off a building at this point. "How did all of you figure out?"

Pence answered, "Well from you staring at Riku. Roxas, from what Hayner and Tidus said, the way he kept staring at Axel."

"Axel?" Sora asked.

"Riku's brother? The one with flaming red hair. He also has a brother named Zexion. He has dark silver hair; Demyx has a crush on him. So we're used to having gay friends. Just _don't_ hit on our boyfriends," Olette told him.

Sora nodded. "You don't have to worry about that. Your boyfriends aren't really my type."

Selphie laughed. "That's right Letty. He wants big bad boy Riku!"

They all laughed as they walked in. Before Sora walked in, he saw Riku walk in right behind him. _Did he just hear that entire conversation? This isn't good. Oh no…_ He walked in the classroom and ignored Riku, who sat behind him.

He received a text message from Olette. _Sora, Riku is staring at you pretty hard. Wut did u do?_

Sora texted her back. _I think he heard our conversation b4 class._

She texted. _Oh no dats not good! Wut do u think he'll do?_

_I don't know…hopefully stop starin at me. Is he still starin?_ He asked her.

_Yup yup he's still starin…I wonder if he's gay?_ She replied.

_Dat doesn't matter! Wut if he's straight? Now he's gonna think I'm a freak!_ Sora told her.

_Just relax. I bet u he is! No straight guy stares at a guy like dat 4 2 long!_ Olette sounded like she was having fun.

Both of them stopped talking when class started. Sora could feel Riku's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He wondered if Olette was right. Why did Riku keep staring at him? He wanted to ask him, but that wouldn't work. Sora knew he was too chicken to even talk to him.

And what about Axel? He remembered Roxas talking about him last night at dinner, but he didn't say much. Sora was wondering, but then he felt something wandering in his mind. Something was trying to break the barrier in his mind!

Sora looked around him. No one was looking at him, he turned to look at Riku and found him staring at him. Sora turned around again. Was it Riku who tried to break it?

_**Roxas…?**_

Roxas answered immediately. _**What's up? What happen?**_

_**Someone tried to break my mind barrier… He told his brother.**_

_**WHAT! Are you okay? Do you see anyone suspicious?**_ Roxas asked.

_**No…but I'm scared now. What if…?**_ Sora felt a panic attack coming.

_**Sora just relax. I promise no one will send us back to that place! I'll kill anyone if it means not going back! Just relax buddy…**_Roxas assured him.

_**But what if…? I don't wanna go back Roxas!**_ Sora felt himself panicking.

_**Don't worry. Just relax. We don't wanna look suspicious to anyone. Remember what Cloud said, blend in as much as possible. We'll finish off school today and if we have to, we'll move away again.**_ Roxas told him.

Sora nodded in agreement. _**Okay…I'll try not to panic. But what if it happens again? What do I do?**_

Roxas didn't answer for a whole minute. _**Use your powers to zero in on the person. And if they know you know, get out ASAP. Tell the teacher you feel sick or something. Anything to get out. And I'll get out of my class; we'll call Cloud, and see what to do next. We can't have everyone talking about us. That'll just draw attention and we don't need that.**_ Roxas explained.

_**Okay…same goes for you Roxas. Be careful…**_Sora broke the connection to his brother. Now they knew they were in possible danger. But Sora was scared. Who could've tried to break his barrier? His new friends had no powers, except maybe Demyx. But aside from him, Sora could hear his friend's thoughts. Could it have been …? Sora turned around to take a glance at Riku. Riku stared at him still, but with knowledge in his eyes.

Sora turned around again. It was Riku! Did the professors send him? Sora just ignored Riku for the rest of class, wondering if Riku knew about him…

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Who could've tried to break Sora's mind barrier? Roxas felt uneasy about this now. He knew they should've stayed being home-schooled. But Sora had wanted to go even though he was scared and shy to meet anyone. But then again, Roxas had also wanted to try being normal. Now he knew that wasn't possible if their past kept coming back to haunt them. He had nightmares on a nightly basis and Sora couldn't tell the difference between the past and present sometimes. That's why Roxas didn't want Seifer to get near Sora. He knew Sora would accidentally use his powers to protect himself since he would think it was…

Roxas pounded his fist on his desk. They had to get out. Period.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Axel saw Roxas pound his fist on his desk as though he was angry. He wondered what Roxas was thinking about.

_**Axel…**_It was Riku.

_**What is it?**_ Axel asked him.

_**Something isn't right about the twins…**_Riku told him.

Axel felt confused. What did he mean by that? _**What do you mean not right?**_

_**I tried breaking Sora's mind barrier just now and it's not a normal mind barrier.**_

_**Okay and…?**_

Riku didn't answer for about thirty seconds. _**He knew someone tried to break it.**_

Axel cursed mentally. _**Please tell me you didn't get caught.**_

Again Riku didn't answer him right away.

Axel asked him again. _**Riku, you didn't get caught did you?**_

…_**I think he knows it was me who tried to break it.**_

_**Damn it Riku! Are you sure he knows!**_

_**What's going on! I can hear you guys! Keep it down!**_ Zexion told them.

Axel groaned. He looked over at Roxas, who was looking at him. Did Roxas hear their conversation? Roxas turned away from him.  
So Roxas heard them? Axel knew they had to keep an eye on Sora and Roxas now. _**Riku, keep an eye on Sora. I think Roxas hears us. Don't him out of your sight for a second. I'll keep an eye on Roxas. Zexion, keep an eye on them as well.**_

_**Right…**_Riku and Zexion answered.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Little did Axel and his brothers know, Roxas heard everything they said. So they could talk with their minds as well. Roxas heard the entire conversation, his special ability allowed him to hear any mental conversation without anyone knowing. Not even those bastards who experimented on him and Sora knew he could do that. But now he had to get away from Axel and his brothers, if Roxas had to go down, he wasn't going down without a fight. He'd get Sora out, but he would stay and fight to make sure Sora gets away. _**Sora?**_

Sora answered him immediately. _**What's wrong?**_

_**We have to get out of here. Normal life is over bro…**_

He felt Sora's disappointment. _**Why? What's going on?**_

_**I think Axel and his brothers are after us. When class is over, meet me at the front doors and we'll leave. I'll tell Cloud to get ready to leave. When we get home, we have ten minutes to get anything we need so hurry and pack.**_

_**But Riku is shadowing every move I make. How do I get rid of him?**_ That was true.

_**Tell him you know he tried to break your barrier and that you'll meet him somewhere to talk about it. We'll make our escape then, I'll do the same with Axel and hopefully Zexion doesn't get in the way. If he does…**_

_**NO! You can't Roxas! Like you said we can't draw attention to ourselves. So don't kill anyone! We'll just leave quietly…**_

Roxas groaned. He knew Sora wouldn't want trouble, but he was right. They couldn't bring any attention on themselves. _**Alright bro…but as soon as class is over, we leave.**_

_**Okay, got it.**_ Roxas felt their minds disconnect. Now they were back to living in fear…

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

As soon as the bell rang Sora practically ran out the classroom. Riku knew he was trying to get away from him. That wouldn't work. He stayed far enough to keep an eye on Sora, but enough to keep any suspicions away. He saw Sora and Roxas talking to each other, he tried to hear their conversation, but he felt a shield protecting them. So they could create soundproof shields, this was interesting.

Roxas looked like he was mad, Sora was obviously trying to calm him down. He wondered what they were hiding. They weren't normal humans. The two went their separate ways and headed off to class. Riku 'accidentally' bumped into Sora.

"Oof!" Sora gasped. Riku could tell he was shocked at seeing him.

"I'm sorry," he said. He saw Sora's eyes widened for a minute, then relaxed but still had that suspicious look in them.

"No, it's my fault." He walked away from Riku. However, Riku followed him. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at Riku.

Riku smiled at him. "I told you I'm your bodyguard. I wouldn't want Seifer to get you now. That would be really bad if he did."

Sora just blinked at him. "Fine, whatever…"

Riku smiled, knowing he'd won. _**Axel, I don't think Sora and Roxas are staying much longer. Sora is getting paranoid and he looks as though he's about to run any second.**_

_**You're right. Roxas keeps giving me suspicious looks too. He's avoiding me and making sure we're far away from each other.**_ Axel told him.

_**We have to keep them here. No matter what. Something seems weird about them.**_

_**Not weird, interesting…**_

_**Stop thinking with your cock Axel and think!**_

Axel laughed mentally at Riku. _**Like you haven't thought about what Sora looks like naked. I know you're mind is just as screwy as mine is. Spiky, brown hair. Eyes a beautiful celestial blue, that you could just drown in and look into forever and not get bored. Just think about that succulent body, imagine yourself pounding into that nice, tight ass…**_

_**SHUT UP AXEL!**_

_**Don't get sensitive; I'm just stating what's in your mind. I think Roxas is more attractive. Blond and blue eyed. Something about him intrigues me.**_

Riku and Sora walked into their next class. Sora sat near the door and Riku sat behind him again. If Sora thought he can get away from Riku, he had so much more coming at him. Sora Strife was in deep trouble and he didn't know it.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora was in trouble and he knew it. Riku was sitting behind him again. Bodyguard, yeah right. Sora knew Riku was just keeping an eye on to try to break his mind barrier again. After this class, if anything happened, he and Roxas were leaving. There was no way that Sora was going back to that place again. Sora glanced at Riku. Silver hair, green eyes…

~`~FLASH~`~

Those green eyes were staring at him, cold and heartless. Sora felt the needle go into his arm. His arm was already bruised and cut from other needles that were in his arm before.

"Don't worry Sora this will just hurt a lot…"

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora began breathing heavily. His skin felt clammy and cold, turning pale. , he thought. A panic attack was coming. _**Roxas…?**_

_**Sora? What's wrong?**_

_**I…**_ Sora couldn't even tell Roxas, he couldn't breathe.

The teacher came rushing over to him. "Mr. Strife, are you okay?"

_**Sora? Sora? ANSWER ME! DAMN IT! I'M COMING!**_ Roxas told him.

Sora shook his head, no. Roxas couldn't come. He was locked in the other room. Ansem had told Sora, Roxas couldn't save him. He saw _him_ walking towards him.

"Sora, it's okay…," _he_ said. Sora backed into the corner near the door. He could try to escape, but _he_ was faster, _he_ was stronger, and _he_ would…

"Don't come near me…," Sora said, panic taking its full effect. _Control…stay in control…_he told himself.

_He_ came closer. "Sora…?"

Sora yelled. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Some of the lights short-circuited and buzzed out.

Olette, Selphie, and Pence slowly walked to him. "Sora, it's okay. We're here to help you…," Selphie said to him.

Sora saw the sea-foam green eyes look at him. He sat with his knees up to his chin. Roxas suddenly came into the room.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He saw Sora right there at the corner near the door. Oh no… He saw some of the lights out. He picked up Sora, telling the teacher, "I'm taking him home."

The teacher asked him, "How did you know about him?"

"Olette texted me," he answered.

Olette shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Roxas looked straight into her eyes. Creating a memory so that she thought she did. "Yes, you did Olette. Remember? You told me to come right away to help my brother."

She nodded. "Right. I did."

Roxas carried Sora out of the room. He walked to the front doors, walking out of the school. He set Sora down near their bikes, calling Cloud.

"What is it?" Cloud answered.

"We have to get out. Sora had another attack and someone tried to break his mind barrier. And I heard some guys talking about keeping an eye on us," he told him.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," he replied, hanging up.

Roxas wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "It's okay bro. We're out of there now."

Sora shook his head quickly. "_He_ was there. I saw him Roxas!"

Roxas looked at his brother. "No. _He's_ not here Sora. You're hallucinating again and having another panic attack. Don't worry he won't get near you again. I promise." He could the silver lines in Sora's eyes fading away, coming back to reality. Thank goodness no one saw his eyes. He found out he could tell Sora was hallucinating when silver lines formed in his eyes. Sora would think the present was the past and sometimes couldn't tell the difference. Roxas didn't know which was worst, him having nightmares on a nightly basis or Sora still living and feeling the past.

"Is he okay?"

Roxas looked up to see Riku Leonhart staring at them. Particularly Sora. He nodded, trying to appear normal. "Yeah, he's fine.  
He just had a panic attack, that's all." He hoped Riku would leave, but he didn't.

"He seemed so scared…" He kneeled in front of Sora. "Are you okay Sora?"

Roxas saw Sora nod, color returning to his skin. He wondered if Sora was back in the present. "He just needs to rest. Our father is picking us up right now."

Riku nodded. "I could take you guys home. I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind me borrowing his car."

As though he heard his name, he appeared. "Someone say my name?" Axel asked.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. He liked Axel, but now he couldn't anymore. He shook his head. "No, it's okay. Our father is getting us."

"And where does your father work?" Riku asked.

"On the other side of town…," Sora whispered. "Too far away…" He raised his head to look at Roxas, the silver lines gone.

Axel smiled. "Call him and tell him we'll take you home. Don't make him drive that far."

Roxas knew they would push it if he agreed they might leave him and Sora alone. "Okay, we agree." He called Cloud, telling him they had a ride from one their friends. Axel brought his car up front to them. It was a big truck with four doors and a back seat. Roxas helped Sora inside the truck and Riku get their bikes in the back. Sora sat behind Riku. Roxas sat down behind Axel and closed his door. Axel drove off. Roxas wished they would hurry up and get there already. Even he had a small crush on Axel, he annoyed the hell out of Roxas.

Even though Roxas hadn't talked to Axel much, from hearing his thoughts and conversations in his mind, he was annoying. Roxas wanted nothing to do with them.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora sat behind Riku, who was still staring at him from the side mirror. His brother looked serious and upset. Sora wished he could be normal, but now that wasn't gonna happen now. He was tired of feeling and seeing the past. He couldn't control himself if he panicked.

"Are you okay bro?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded, afraid that he would break down again.

~`~FLASH~`~

Sora was strapped down to a table. He couldn't move, he saw Roxas chained to a wall. He looked at Sora and smiled. "Comfortable Sora?"

Sora couldn't answer, Roxas yelled at him. "Stay away from him!"

_He_ laughed at him.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

"Sora? SORA!" He heard Roxas' voice calling out to him.

_**Roxas…?**_

_**It's okay Sora…just relax. No one is gonna hurt you.**_

He knew the silver lines returned to his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get back to reality. His mind trying to come back. He saw their house ahead. As soon as Axel parked, Sora ran to the door. He opened it and ran to his room.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He watched Sora run into the house. "Is he okay?" He looked at Roxas, who looked concerned for his brother.

Roxas nodded. "Yea…just another panic attack. That's all…" Riku knew it was a lie.

"I'll check on him. Axel, help Roxas with their stuff." Riku began walking into the house. He could smell Sora's scent, full of fear. He walked to Sora's room, seeing him curled in the fetal position. Riku walked slowly to him. "Sora?" He saw Sora look at him, his eyes different…with silver lines? He could've sworn Sora just had celestial blue eyes, but why did he have silver streaks in them? Sora just looked at him, not reacting to him. "Sora?"

"Go away…" Riku sat next to him on the bed. Sora eyed him suspiciously.

Riku pushed Sora's hair back from his forehead. "It's okay Sora. It's me Riku remember? I told you I'm gonna be your body guard. I won't let anything happen to you." He saw the silver streaks fading away. Now, he had to find out what Sora was. He and Roxas weren't normal humans. The silver streaks faded away completely from his eyes, leaving them back in their original color. He watched Sora's eyes close, falling asleep.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Roxas watched Riku go into the house. "Wait!"

Axel chuckled. "It's okay, he's just going to check up on him." He saw Roxas give him a dirty look before getting Sora's backpack. Axel got both bikes out the back. After setting them, he and Roxas walked into the house. Axel looked around the house. It was obviously still needed some unpacking, only a couch and a flat screen TV were in the living room. He sat down on the couch, while Roxas paced back and forth. "Relax, man. I'm getting dizzy just watching you walk back and forth. Sit down. I promise I don't bite." _At least I won't bite you yet…_

He saw Roxas look at him as though he'd spoken his thought out loud. Then Roxas made himself look oblivious. "No, it's just that I'm worried about Sora."

Axel smiled at him. "I'm sure your brother is fine. Does he have these panic attacks often?"

Roxas seemed to have ignored him. Axel growled, not liking that. He grabbed Roxas' wrist and made him sit on the couch next to him. "Does he have these panic attacks often?" he asked again. He saw Roxas shake his head, Axel knew he was lying. What were they hiding?

"Every once in a while," Roxas answered reluctantly.

Riku appeared. Axel got up and walked to the door. Roxas got up and opened the door to let them out. "See ya later!" Axel said.

Roxas didn't smile, just nodded as they left and closed the door. "What were you doing up there for so long? Making out with him?"

Riku growled at him, getting in the truck. "No. I found out Sora gets silver streaks in his eyes. I'm trying to find out why now."

Axel drove out of the driveway and drove off. "What? Silver streaks in his eyes? No one has that color at all."

"Well Sora does and then it fades away," Riku told him.

Axel thought about Roxas and his reaction to Riku leaving to find Sora and answering his question. "What do you see in him anyways? He's a coward. He hides behind Roxas, won't talk to anyone unless they talk to him, and won't fight back if someone beats him."

Riku snarled. "Don't call him a coward! I could ask you the same thing about Roxas. He's the exact opposite of what you want in a man. You want someone who's promiscuous and Roxas is the farthest thing from a man-whore."

He laughed, Riku had a point. Roxas didn't lust after him like everyone else and that's what made him interesting. He wouldn't stare at Axel like everyone. "What can I say? He intrigues me."

Riku shook his head, grinning as they head back to school to pick up Zexion. "Same reason I'm interested in Sora."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He walked in Sora's room, seeing his brother sleeping. Good. Maybe he'd sleep for a while and then be back to normal. He called Cloud to see if he was okay and what they would do.

"Is everything okay? How's Sora?" he asked Roxas, as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, everything is okay. He's sleeping right now. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when I get home. Until then, stay alert." Cloud hung up.

Roxas closed his cell phone and sat on the couch. He wished he could just be free from this life. This curse. If it hadn't been for his and Sora's special abilities, they'd be normal kids with normal lives. Now, they were after them. Sora couldn't go back to that life, he would die for sure if he did. Roxas felt helpless. He wasn't the big brother, but he sure felt like one. Then again, they had made Sora weak mentally. Roxas remembered everything they did to his brother. The…

He cursed at his thoughts. He didn't want to think about what their life was like back then. _The past never goes away…_ Cloud always told him that. Roxas just wanted to be normal, too bad he'd never know what normal felt like. His thoughts drifted off to Axel. He wondered if Axel could ever see him that way.

When he thought too much, _how did Axel and Riku know where we lived, when we gave no directions?_

Roxas had been too distracted by getting Sora under control that he didn't notice that Axel knew where his house was. He saw some of Axel's memories when Axel grabbed his wrist and knew how Axel knew how to get to their home. He ran to upstairs to pack.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

_"Sora…"_

He heard a voice call him. _Not yet…_

_"Sora! Wake up!"_

Sora slowly opened his eyes. Roxas looked down at him with panic and fear in his eyes. "What's wrong Rox?"

"We have to leave. Axel and Riku aren't right. They knew where we lived and we didn't give them directions to our house!"

Sora immediately got up and began packing. He didn't want to leave not yet. "Where are we gonna go?" They had nowhere to go, not without Cloud. Sora thought about their 'dad.' He was gonna be upset that Sora and Roxas used their powers, especially with Sora. He knew he freaked out during class. Thinking Riku was _him…_

He heard Roxas talking to Cloud on the phone. Telling him about the Leonhart brothers. He wondered if Riku and Axel were working for _them._ Sora thought about how Riku kept a close eye on him. Bodyguard…now he knew Riku was lying. No one would ever take the time to notice anything about him unless they were working for them. Roxas walked into his room. "What's wrong?"

"Cloud said to stay put until he gets home. He wants to talk to us before we make any decisions. I guess we could do that." Roxas didn't seem too thrilled with staying.

Sora felt his mind playing tricks on him again. He shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear. He knew he had to relax and keep his mind clear. "You saw his memories didn't you?"

Roxas nodded. "Only some, but I saw our house in his mind. He already knew where we live."

He knew what that meant. They were following them. "What are we gonna do? Are we gonna have to leave?"

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

After picking up Zexion, the three guys skipped the rest of school. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Riku shifted to make himself comfortable. "I feel like going home. I'm…"

Axel drove in their house's direction. "You didn't…mark Sora or anything? Did you?"

"No! I couldn't do that to him even if he asked me to…"

Axel raised his eyebrow and smirked at him. "You know you would if he asked you."

Zexion joined in. "Yeah, you wouldn't be able to resist if he asked you to."

Riku glared at Zexion. "I wouldn't be talking Zexy, you've been lusting after Demyx for what? Two years? And you _still_ haven't even said a word to him. You're such a pussy…"

Zexion lunged at Riku, who sitting shotgun, both boys began to fight. Axel swerved a little on the road. "Damn it! You two idiots stop fighting!" Both boys didn't listen and Riku fought his way to the back seat and both kept fighting. Axel didn't bother to stop them. He parked their car in the driveway and just got out. Riku and Zexion would keep fighting for a while; he didn't want any part of it. He wanted to see Roxas again; something about the boy just drove him out of his mind. He ran to their house, loving the feeling of being able to get there faster than a car and the freedom of running.

He saw Roxas sitting outside on the porch, just looking at the sky. Axel walked along the sidewalk casually; Roxas didn't notice him until he called. "Roxas!"

Roxas jumped a little. He looked shocked to see Axel. "Hi…what are you doing here?" Suspicion grew into his eyes.  
Axel smiled at him. "Just walking around, we ditched the rest of school today. Riku and Zexion are fighting again. So I decided to get out while I could." He stood on the steps.

Roxas scooted over on the bench. "You can sit down if you want to…" Axel could tell he made Roxas uncomfortable. He sat down next to him. Roxas scooted over a little more.

"Thanks. How's your brother? Feeling any better yet?" He wanted to make Roxas comfortable, but he could tell the blond boy was nervous. "Why are you scared of me?"

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

"Why are you scared of me?"

Roxas looked at Axel after he asked the question. Had he been showing his paranoia? "I'm not used to talking to people. Me and Sora have never been in a school before. We've always been home-schooled." Why did he just tell Axel that? He cursed at himself mentally.

"So you've never been to an actual school before? Where did you guys live before?" Axel asked.

"Traverse Town. We lived as orphans up until we were twelve and then our adopted father or brother, however you wanna look at it since he's only twenty-six, Cloud Strife adopted us. Since then, we were home-schooled," Roxas told him. Why did he keep telling Axel this? He knew better than to tell anyone about his past. Even if it seemed normal.

Axel didn't look shocked at all. "Cloud taught you guys?"

He shook his head. "No. Sora and I taught ourselves. My brother has always been really smart to where it borders on creepy smart. He just knows anything."Because he can read minds… "But he wanted to try going to a real high school, so Cloud agreed to let us try it out."

He saw Axel grin. "Yeah, I bet you regret it now. Since Seifer is always beating you up and now trying to find your brother."

Roxas smiled. "It's been okay…" _Because I met you even though you annoy the hell out of me…_

Axel smiled at him and Roxas felt his heart stop for a second. "Really? You've made new friends, so I guess that makes it easier. Hayner and the gang seem pretty cool. It's a good thing you have them as friends."

"Are we friends?" Roxas regretted asking that, he didn't want to be friends or anything with Axel. Not if he was working with _them._

"Yeah, I guess so. Might as well be since we have a lot of classes together. Everyone is scared to talk to me so that's why I usually hang out with my brothers," Axel told him. "Well, I better leave, gotta make sure my truck is still alive. See ya later!" Roxas watched him walk away. He wondered if Axel was hiding something like him.


	4. 4: The Beach

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora woke up to smelling something good. After he and Roxas talked, he'd fallen back asleep. He felt tired and dizzy. He knew Cloud had to be home if it smelled good. Slowly, he got up, trying not to get dizzy as he walked. Roxas was sitting on the couch watching TV. His brother looked up at him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Roxas asked, looking concerned.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked sheepishly at his brother. "I guess I blew our chances of having a normal life huh?"

His brother shook his head. "No, you didn't. I'm to blame. I should've known something like this would happen. If I hadn't agreed to going to school, we wouldn't have had to worry about spies."

"No, it's not your fault Roxas. It's my fault that I wanted to go to a real school even though I'm dead shy and quiet." Sora didn't want Roxas to feel guilty, but he knew his brother felt guilty over everything that happened. Roxas had believed he was the older brother even though Sora was older than him by twenty minutes. Sora knew he should be responsible, but they had broken him over and over again.

He saw Roxas staring at the TV with a blank stare. "What's wrong Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Axel, came back…"

"For what?" Sora wondered.

"His brothers were fighting so he walked away while he had the chance, from what he told me. We just talked." Roxas stirred a little. Sora knew something wasn't right.

"What did you tell him?"

Roxas didn't even look at Sora. "A little bit about us. I didn't tell about our childhood, but just about us living in Traverse Town and us making new friends here."

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess that's harmless." Then he grinned evilly. "You like him don't you?"

Roxas blushed. "No! He doesn't listen, he's stubborn, and…"

"Cute!" Sora chimed in.

"Yes!" Roxas realized what he agreed to, then glared at Sora. "You punk!"

Sora laughed. "Ha! You said it!" He ran as his brother started chasing him. Cloud watched them, Sora hid behind him. "Cloud! Tell Roxas to stop!"

Cloud shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not getting into this one. You two settle this on your own."

Sora ran to the living room to escape but Roxas managed to tackle him from behind.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He watched the two boys laughing in the living room. He was glad he rescued them. Like Sora and Roxas, he had been experimented on, but he was a different experiment, his eyes were blue like the twins, but his eyes held a different shine. _They_ used mako energy on him in the experiments. When he had escaped, he saw the twins in a room. Their eyes pleading him to take them too. Cloud knew with three people it would be harder to escape, but their haunting eyes convinced him to take them.

He'd changed his name from Sky Lockheart to Cloud Strife. His old self was dead, so he decided to start off new and fresh. He adopted the twins and they had taken his last name as their own. None of them knew if they should have called him a dad or a brother. Cloud honestly didn't care what they considered him, as long they were safe from _them._ He felt helpless though. They had kept Cloud in a tank ninety percent of the time, but he knew the twins had it rougher than him. Sora couldn't tell the difference between the past and present. Roxas had nightmares and became somewhat of an insomniac. He didn't know exactly what to do to make them forget the past. Four years since they escaped and none of them could forget.

"Boys! Dinner!" he shouted to them. Both boys ran to the dinner table. Cloud handed them their plates and they began eating. "So, who wants to tell me what the hell happen today?"

Both of them didn't talk. Then Sora cleared his throat and spoke. "I lost control again…," he whispered.

"Did you…see the past again?" Cloud asked. All of them agreed that they wouldn't use their powers. He knew Sora didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Sora nodded, then Roxas spoke. "It's my fault Cloud. I told him if he had to, to zero in on the person who tried to break his barrier. I should've known that could've made him see the past again. I know you told us not to use our powers at all, but…" He looked sad.

Cloud shook his head. "It's okay boys. I know it's hard."

"It wasn't using my powers that triggered it…," Sora informed them.

"What?" Cloud and Roxas said in unison.

"I…" He took a deep breath, shaking his head. Cloud could see the silver streaks trying to form in his eyes. "I looked at Riku and his eyes, then I…" He was fighting off the effect. Cloud walked to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Cloud!" Roxas shouted.

Cloud shrugged at him. "He's fine. See?" Sora looked up at them, the silver streaks gone. "That's all he needed."

All of them laughed and finished eating. The twins washed the dishes. Cloud laid on his bed. He wondered if staying in this was risky. The twins had told him that they wanted to stay and see about these Leonhart boys. _Leonhart, why does that name sound so familiar?_ His thoughts drifted off to Tifa. He had failed her. _They_ had taken her from him. Since then, he hadn't loved anyone, except the twins. Looking at the twins made him wondered what his and Tifa's kids would've looked like. He'd loved her but he hadn't been in love with her. But since it was expected of them, they had married even though she'd known Cloud was gay. They had been happy until they had taken her and their unborn child away. He fell asleep trying to escape his own past.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

"Riku, can we go home now? I'm bored!"

Riku growled in frustration. Axel had been nagging him for the past two hours. Zexion had gone and went to see Demyx practicing with the band.

"Riku! Come on let's go home! I'm bored shitless out of my mind!" Axel complained.

"Shut up Axel! If you don't stop bothering me, we won't go see Roxas." That should shut him up.

Wrong.

Axel beamed. "Roxas! He's so cute!" Riku groaned. He should've known Axel would go off into talking about Roxas. He hoped Zexion was having more luck than him.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He watched on the driveway from Hayner's garage as Hayner, Demyx, and the band playing. Hayner singing lead, Demyx playing the bass or guitar, Tidus playing just the bass, Pence on the drums, Olette on the keyboard, and Selphie and Rikku watching them with Zexion.

Zexion couldn't take his eyes off of Demyx. Unlike Tidus, Demyx just seemed to play whatever came naturally to him. He didn't follow any notes or wrote them down. Zexion didn't know how this boy captured him, but somehow Zexion couldn't stop thinking about him.

The band finished the song. Hayner turned to his friends. "Wow! I'm pooped! Let's call it a day. I got homework to do. Letty, can you help me?"

Olette smiled. "Sure, I'll help you." Zexion knew they weren't gonna do homework. All of them grinned at the couple.

Demyx packed his bass. "I'm going home."

"I'll walk you…," Zexion said. He saw the shocked look on Demyx's face. "What? You don't want me to?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, it's cool."

They both walked toward his house. He heard Demyx squeal. "Oh! I wanna go to the beach!" He ran toward the beach that was next to their neighborhood. Zexion watched him run, then ran after him.

They both stopped, Demyx sat down on the sand then Zexion sat next to him. He looked down at Demyx, who laid on the sand. Hair, blond like the beach sand, eyes, a clear ocean blue.

"Why do you come and watch us play?" Demyx suddenly asked.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know. I walk around the neighborhood and I remember passing by Hayner's garage and seeing all of you. So I guess since then I just come by."

"Everyone was just wondering. You don't talk to any of us, so Hayner and the other were just wondering. I personally don't care. It's your choice to hear us," Demyx said.

Zexion looked at him. "You're really good. It's like the music comes naturally to you while you're playing." His heart nearly stopped when Demyx gave him a beaming smile.

"Really? Thank you! Tidus gets mad at me when I start playing a different tune than him. But I just like playing what comes naturally to me. It's not I mean to mess him up…," Demyx said sadly.

Zexion shrugged. "You make the songs sound better when you do your own thing."

Demyx smiled again. "Thanks Zexion. That really means a lot to me."

"You should really get home right now. It's getting late," Zexion told him. He tried reading Demyx's mind again, but he couldn't get much except wondering what his sister was making for dinner.

Demyx groaned. "I know, but I just wanna stay here for a little bit and look at the ocean." He shivered from the cold air.

Zexion took off his black cloak and handed it to Demyx. "Here, I'm not cold and you're shivering a little."

"Thanks…," Demyx said, blushing. The cloak looked big on him, Zexion started laughing. Really laughing.

He knew Riku and Axel heard him, but he didn't care. Something about Demyx made him want to laugh and smile.

_**What…? Are my ears deceiving me or did I hear Zexy laugh?**_ Axel said.

Riku was cracking up. _**Oh no…the little blond boy with his sunny smile melted the ice prince. The world is gonna end now.**_ Zexion could hear his brothers laughing at him.

_**Shut up you two…**_

Demyx looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

Zexion smiled down him. "You. My cloak looks so big on you. I'm trying not to crack up but it's just so big!"

Demyx laughed with him. "You're right, but it is warm though." He looked at the ocean. "Well, I better get going, my sister is gonna be mad if I show up late again." They began walking to Demyx's house.

"You live with your sister?" Zexion asked him.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, my parents divorced about three years ago. They both didn't want me so Larxene, my sister, and her husband Marluxia took me in. I sleep in the basement."

"Why?" Zexion knew he sounded shocked.

Demyx made a disgusted face. "I do not wanna hear them making babies! I walked in on them one time and I had nightmares for about a year! They text me when not to come home. Thank goodness!"

Zexion laughed. "Yeah, it's amazing you're not scarred."

"Yeah, I am! It's just not as bad anymore!" Demyx chuckled. They walked to the entrance of his house.

Zexion smiled. "Well, I guess this is where we depart." Demyx handed him his cloak back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He began to walk away when Demyx stopped him.

"Do you and your brothers wanna have lunch with us?" he asked, blushing. Zexion thought he looked adorable.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. If your friends don't mind that is."

Demyx smiled at him. "No! They won't mind! They're the ones who asked and…I want you to sit with us…"

"Sure, we'll sit you and your friends. See you tomorrow" Zexion left, and began walking home. He couldn't believe Demyx wanted him to sit with him at lunch. He wanted to jump and shout in joy.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

"Sora! Hurry up! I wanna take a bath too you know!" Roxas shouted to his brother.

"Shut up!" his brother shouted on the other side of the door.

Roxas groaned, wanting to strangle him. Cloud had fallen asleep early and the two of them cleaned up the kitchen. Roxas sat down watching _Kill Bill Volume 1_ on TV. He loved the action and martial arts in the movie. Sora would get queasy from the watching the best fight scene in the movie, but Roxas loved it. He heard a knock on the door. He looked at the ceiling, groaning. "Who in the hell could it be?"

He got and up answered the door. Surprised by who he saw.

Axel and Riku were standing outside his door way.

Roxas was seriously thinking about closing the door on them, but he knew that would cause some commotion. "Umm, hi!" He didn't know if he should invite them in or not.

Axel smiled at him. "Hi Roxas. How you been?"

"Okay, I guess…" Roxas was getting annoyed that they kept popping out of nowhere. He knew Axel was gonna be annoying if he didn't start talking. "So, what can I do for you?" He heard Axel's thoughts even though he tried his best not to.

_**Talk to me…**_

"We came by to see if Sora was okay. He looked in bad shape today," Riku replied.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. He's taking a shower right now." Big mistake. He heard the conversation going on with Axel and Riku in their head's.

_**Why don't you go see him Riku?**_ Axel said teasingly.

_**Shut the fuck up Axel.**_ Riku snapped back.

Roxas tried to ignore them, but it was getting awful hard to. He didn't want know about Riku's thought about his brother, but he had to find out his intentions toward him. If he so much as gave Sora a paper cut…

_**Roxas?**_ He heard his brother's voice.

_**What's up Sora?**_

_**I feel your discomfort. Is someone here?**_ Sora asked.

Roxas groaned. _**Yeah, Axel and Riku are here.**_ He felt the panic rise up in Sora.

_**What! I can't go down there! What if I…?**_

_**Just relax bro, come down here so they can leave. Riku seems pretty determine to see you're okay.**_

…_**Okay.**_ Roxas felt him disconnect their minds. The sooner they saw Sora, hopefully the sooner they get out.

"So Roxas, if your brother not better by tomorrow are you going to school?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Probably not. Someone needs to take care of him and our father needs to work."

Axel pouted. "That sucks! Is he feeling any better?"

_**Axel, shut the hell up. You're making him uncomfortable.**_ Riku snapped.

_**Riku, I'm going to take that stick out your ass and beat you with it 'til I'm satisfied. Leave me alone.**_ Axel growled.

Roxas tried to hear their individual thoughts, but he knew he had to make physical contact with them to hear. He knew both of them were suspicious of him and they most likely wouldn't get close to him. He heard Sora come downstairs, wearing a red t-shirt and black pajama pants. He smiled at the Leonhart brothers. "Hi guys!"

Riku smiled. "Hi Sora. How are you feeling?"

Sora shrugged. "A little better, I guess. I've had better days." Roxas knew Sora was holding on to his sanity by his nails. He _felt_ Sora's head pounding.

"That's good. So do you think you can go to school tomorrow?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. It depends how I feel…" Sora blushed. Roxas knew he had a crush on Riku. His feelings were grower stronger and if the Leonhart brothers were working for them…Roxas knew none of them would live for long.

_**Roxas, let's just find out. Slowly, so they don't think we're weird or anything. And plus, I like hanging out with Hayner and the others.**_ Sora told him. Roxas hoped they didn't work for them.

_**Sora, fake a yawn or something so they can get the hell out of here. Axel is starting to annoy me.**_ He watched Sora yawn. "Well, I better get Sora to bed. I don't want him passing out. We'll see you tomorrow," Roxas told them.

Riku and Axel nodded. "Sure, hopefully we see you two tomorrow," Axel said, looking at Roxas.

He tried not to blush, but he felt himself get a little red. "Yeah, hopefully…" He closed the door when the brothers left. Sora looked concerned at him. "I'm going to take a shower. You get to bed."

Sora nodded. "I wanna go to the beach. I hear it's pretty at night. Can we go please?"

Roxas grinned. "Sure, let's go. But! We're not staying too long. It's getting late and you're still weak from today."

Sora bounced up and down, squealing. He got his shoes and the two of them walked to the beach. Roxas watched Sora run toward the water, but close to where it wouldn't hit him. Roxas stood next to his brother.

"What are we gonna do Roxas?" Sora asked. "I honestly don't wanna leave…"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure buddy, but I'm not sure about Axel and Riku. I think they're like us, but…"

"But what?" Sora asked.

"They just feel different. Even when Axel grabbed my wrist, I couldn't hear all his thoughts. That's never happened before! Even when he was carrying me I couldn't hear them much. Do you think…?" Roxas asked his brother. "I can hear him and Riku talking, and I can hear most of his thoughts, but something is blocking me from seeing everything."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. I think Riku was the one who tried to break my barrier, he looked at me as though he knew that I knew he was. I can read Hayner and the others' thoughts, except Demyx's, but then again I could hear some of his thoughts."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here. But I don't think it's him."

Sora sat down in the sand, staring at the ocean. "It's so peaceful here. I wish we were normal. Just be like any other teenagers. We should be worrying about popularity! Not our lives!" Sora complained.

Roxas grinned at his brother's outburst. "You've been watching too much TV again Sora. And plus, our lives will _never_ be normal. What we're living right now, that's _our_ normal."

His brother pouted like a toddler. "THIS SUCKS!" he shouted out loud.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, it does."

Sora stood up. "Well let's go home," he said. They headed back home. Sora went into and Roxas headed to the bathroom with his towel and pajamas.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora laid down on his bed, wondering about Riku. What if Roxas was right? He didn't want to believe Riku was working for _them._ But he knew his brother wanted to be cautious. He held onto his crown pendant. He remembered Cloud giving him and Roxas pendants on their very first Christmas. Sora had never took it off since. Roxas' pendant looked like a shuriken. Both of them put their pendants on chain necklaces.

He wondered want Riku was. Was he like him and Roxas? Was Axel the same way? Something about Riku made Sora feel happy. But he knew a relationship with someone he barely met wouldn't be so great. His brother was already on edge with the way Riku stared at him. And Axel annoyed Roxas to death. But then again his brother needed someone like that.  
Sora closed his eyes, sending a prayer that his brother wouldn't have nightmares this night.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

Demyx was watching TV when he heard Larxene yelling on the phone. _What the hell?_

"NO! You're not getting Demyx! I've been the one to take care of him while you haven't done shit!" Larxene hung the phone. He saw Marluxia holding her, while she cried. What was going on? Demyx hid around the corner, hearing them talk. "Luxord wants to take Demyx back…," Larxene told Marluxia. Since their parents divorced and abandoned them, Larxene called them by their names.

_No…_He didn't want to go back to his father. He loved living with Larxene and Marluxia. Even if did annoy him that they had sex a lot. He saw Marluxia stroke Larxene's hair back. "Don't worry babe. Luxord won't take him away. You've done a great job taking care of him."

"I'm just so pissed! I can't believe that bastard thinks he can just come back here and _demand_ that I give Demyx back! He threatened to go to court if he has to. Can you believe that!" she asked. That sounded more like his sister. She never cried over anything, she would just get angry. He saw Marluxia smile. Even though Marluxia thought he was annoying at times, Demyx knew his sister's husband liked him.

Demyx walked into the kitchen. Larxene and Marluxia looked at each other and then him. "Demy did you hear…?" Marluxia asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything…"

"Demyx…," Larxene began.

He shook his head. "I don't wanna go back with him. If you guys don't mind me living here…"

Marluxia shook his head. "We want you here squirt! I mean I know we're always…doing stuff, but we enjoy having you here. I mean who's gonna play video games with me when Larxene cooks? And who's gonna keep Larxene company when I work on weekends? Trust me, we need you here."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He went down to his room. He enjoyed staying in the basement, one floor between him and the crazy couple that was Larxene and Marluxia. He knew they would making a lot of noise tonight, especially since Larxene was angry and Marluxia thought it was a great turn on.

He laughed at that. His thoughts went to Zexion, he was excited that he agreed to sit with him tomorrow. He got excited when Zexion had given him his own cloak to keep him warm. Demyx remembered smelling his cloak, just to the scent of him in his lungs. He had to admit Zexion smelled really good. When they were at the beach, Demyx nearly jumped out of joy when Zexion complimented him about his playing. He closed his eyes dreaming about him and Zexion alone on the beach.


	5. 5: Power

**WARNING:** This chapter contains **rape**! If you're uncomfortable reading this, please skip Demyx's POV at the end of this chapter. I'm **NOT** responsible for any nausea, emotional distress, or psychological damages!

Don't say I didn't warn you!

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas had stayed up the whole night.

Again.

After having another nightmare, he stayed awake the whole night. Thing is, he never felt tired if he didn't sleep. Cloud had told him that he must've become an insomniac or something since he couldn't sleep most of the time. And when he did sleep, he always had nightmares and had a hard time going back to sleep. Roxas preferred to stay awake than sleeping. He made breakfast this morning, scrambled eggs and bacon. Cloud ate his food in a hurry and left quickly to work. Sora ate his food up fast also and got ready for school. Roxas didn't feel hungry. He just got ready for school.

"Are you okay to go to school Sora?" he asked his brother.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Roxas wondered if he would be, while riding their bikes to school. He watched Sora go off with Pence, Olette, and Selphie. Hayner, Tidus, and Rikku/KuKu walked with him to his class.

"Hey! How's your brother? Pence told me he freaked out bad yesterday…," Rikku asked him.

"He's fine, just a panic attack that's all," he replied.

"I hope he's okay. Olette freaked out yesterday when he freaked! She said she didn't know what to do, so she texted you," he told him. Good, his implanted memory worked.

Tidus nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Selphie said she was scared for Sora. She said he just freaked out of nowhere!"

Roxas was getting annoyed. He knew they were just concerned about him and his brother, but he didn't want to hear about their girlfriend's reactions to Sora's 'panic attack.' He saw Demyx walking toward them. "Hey Demyx!" he called out.

Demyx walked with them. "Dudes and dudedette I just found out some _major_ freaky news last night!"

"What?" Hayner asked him.

"My old man wants to take me back," Demyx announced, his face sad.

Roxas was confused. "Huh? You don't live with your parents or something?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, I live with my sister Larxene and her husband. After my parents divorced, my mom ran off with some guy and my dad said he didn't want me. So Larxene took me. Now, he's coming back saying he wants to raise me and that Larxene and Marluxia are doing a poor job of raising me."

Hayner frowned. "What does he care? He's the one who abandoned you! Larxene didn't have to take you in, but she did even though she's a newlywed! And Marluxia agreed with her! Most brother-in-laws don't even like their wife's siblings!"

"Yeah, I know. I hope my old man doesn't do anything though. I'm afraid of him hurting Larxene…," Demyx told them.

Rikku laughed. "It's gonna be okay Demy! I'm sure your sister is gonna keep fighting for you no matter how many times your old man tries to break her!"

Roxas saw Demyx looking sad. His thoughts were mostly about his sister. Roxas knew how he felt. Being separated from a sibling and to never see them again…it would kill him if he was separated from Sora forever. His brother meant a lot to him. He knew Demyx felt that way about his sister.

They walked to class together, he saw Axel there already. Rikku left them for her class. Roxas changed into his clothes for gym, trying his best to not look at Axel or Axel's body. He stiffened when he heard Seifer and Rai's voices enter the locker room. He changed quickly and ran out to the track, hoping they didn't see him.

"Hey Roxas!"

He jumped when he heard Axel's voice calling out to him. Axel ran up to him. "Hey, Axel…" _Great, as if I need this guy bothering me…_

He ignored the way his heart fluttered when Axel smiled at him. "Why are you in such a rush? You just zoomed out of the locker room like someone was chasing you."

_Or maybe it was to avoid Seifer and to keep away from annoying boys like you…_Roxas tried not to look scared, shrugging. "I'm just interested in what we're doing today that's all."

He knew that Axel knew he was lying. "Riiiight! Is it because that fag Seifer walked in? Are you scared of him?"

"No! I just don't wanna cause any trouble that's all," he told him. _Now go away and leave me in peace…_

Axel grinned. "Don't worry; my brother is keeping an eye on him. Seifer won't get him."

"Riku's keeping an eye on Sora? Why?" he asked.

Axel shrugged. "Not so sure myself. I told him just to make sure that Seifer doesn't get near him, but not to watch his every movement!"

Roxas didn't feel comfortable when he said that. Riku was watching Sora's every movement? Axel wasn't too bright about covering up. _His annoyance could come in handy…_Roxas contemplated about seducing Axel for information. He got annoyed easily with him, but Roxas knew that if he played his cards right, Axel would be putty in his hands. It was low and playing dirty, but he needed to find out what the Leonhart brother's intentions were.

When the coach blew the whistle for them to line up for another hundred yard dash, Roxas looked over at Axel, who was at the end of the line. Axel was staring him, Roxas smiled sweetly at him, then winked. He saw Axel's face turn red. _Perfect…_

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Zexion walked toward his art class. His brothers had left in the parking lot to go see their new obsessions no doubt. He wasn't interested in going to his class, all he wanted to do was read his book.

As he was walking, he passed by the auditorium and heard music playing. He opened the door slowly, and saw Demyx playing the guitar. His heart skipped a few beats. Demyx wasn't paying attention to anything around, just playing what came naturally to him. His eyes closed, like he was in his own little world and nothing could bother him. Zexion slowly walked up to him, not wanting to disturb Demyx. He sat down in front and just listened to him finish the song.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

Demyx finished playing the song that had been stuck in his head since this morning. He opened his eyes to see Zexion sitting in front of him. Dressed in a black t-shirt with Hollywood Undead on it, black cargo pants, and all black Vans. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Everyone is school thought Zexion was emo, but Demyx knew he was just a little anti-social and that he was really kind. At least to him.

Zexion gave him a small smile. "That was really good."

"Thank you!" Demyx said. He knew he was blushing. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was walking by to get to my art class and I heard you. I figured I'd stop by," he replied.

Demyx wanted to shout out in joy. He couldn't believe Zexion heard him! His stomach felt like it had butterflies in it and his heart was pounding fast out of joy. "But don't you have a class right now? Aren't you late?"

"I honestly don't care," Zexion replied. "Art class is so boring to me. My most entertaining class is my office aide in the library. I love reading."

"Yeah, all my classes are boring too. I don't have a first period like everyone else so I just hang out here. My music class is really fun. Even though what the teacher tries to teach me is boring!," Demyx said.

Zexion smiled. "Figures your favorite class would be music." Both of them laughed.

"What book are you reading now?" Demyx asked.

Zexion held up his book, _City of Glass_ by Cassandra Clare. "It's a supernatural book. It's really good."

Demyx didn't know what to say. "I don't know much about books. The closest thing I get to a book is a manga!"

Zexion laughed at that. "I read manga too. My favorite is Jing: King of Bandits. And Yu Yu Hakusho."

"Really? That's my favorite too!" he told him. "I like Cowboy Bebop. Spike is so badass!" He glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! Next class is gonna start soon! I gotta get to the other side of school to get there." He didn't want to leave Zexion, but he had to get to class. He knew the school would call Larxene and then she'd get mad at him and yell at him on the phone. "Sorry, but I gotta go."

Zexion nodded. "It's okay. I better get to my next class too. I'll see you at lunch."

Demyx waved to him as he left. He couldn't wait for lunch.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora sat in class, trying to ignore Riku staring at him from behind. Olette, Selphie, and Pence were sitting on the other side of the classroom. He was finished with his assignment, waiting for the bell to ring. Riku was staring him down every second. He wondered if his brother was serious about seducing Axel. His brother never played dirty, but it seemed Roxas was dying to know what the Leonhart brother's intentions were. Sora just hoped that Roxas was careful. He didn't want his brother getting into any trouble.

The bell finally rang, Sora left hoping that Riku didn't follow him. Wrong.

Riku was walking right behind him. Sora was getting irritated and turned to face him. "Why do you keep following me!"

Riku smiled. "I told you I'm watching you. You don't think Seifer forgot about you did you?"

Sora wanted to slap him, which was really out of character for him. Roxas was usually the violent one and Sora the calm one, but Riku's arrogance was making him consider it. "I don't need a baby-sitter! I'm not a kid you know!"

Suddenly Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. Riku wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Stay quiet…" He backed Sora to the corner of the wall, blocking anyone from seeing him.

Sora was about to argue until he heard Seifer's voice. "Hey Riku! Have you seen that Sora kid?"

He felt himself stiffen, thinking Riku would hand him over. Instead, Riku glared at Seifer. "No, but then again I wouldn't tell you even if I did."

Seifer snorted. "Yeah, whatever fag. Come on guys!" Sora and Riku watched them leave.

Sora let a sigh of relief. He had to admit, Riku had some nice arms. Riku was looking at him, hurt in his eyes. "Did you think I would turn you over to them?" He sounded hurt.

Sora shook his head. "No, I just…have a hard time trusting people. Life has taught me not to trust easily."

"Sounds harsh," Riku said. He bent his head down to look Sora straight in the eye. "But I would _never_ hurt you Sora. I'd rather kill myself than see you hurt _ever._"

Sora felt the heat rise in his face, then he got angry. "But why? You barely know me!" He smacked Riku's chest.

His heart pounded even more when Riku grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss on his palm, smiling at him. "You're right, I don't know much about you. All I know is your name, where you live, you have a twin brother, you have panic attacks, and that for some odd reason you get silver streaks in your eyes."

He felt the fear in his mind. Did Riku know about him? "H-How did y-y-you know a-about m-my…" He felt himself panicking again. Riku held him close. His head rested on Riku's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's okay Sora. I'm sorry I frighten you. I honestly try my best not to, but I guess Axel is right. I just naturally scare people," he told him. Sora looked up at him, Riku kissed his forehead. "I want to get to know you. You're so secretive and I see hurt, fear, all kinds of emotions that seemed jumbled in your eyes, like you're broken and you need help picking up the pieces. Nothing so beautiful should ever feel hurt, you should be laughing and feeling happiness."

Sora looked away from him. Riku had hit the bulls-eye. _They_ had hurt Sora. _They_ had broken his spirit. _They_ had taken his life away. He knew Roxas tried to help him put his shattered mind together, but it just didn't help. Sora knew most of the time he looked lifeless. His shattered mind and spirit was all that was left.

"Sora?" Riku called out to him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Sora gave him sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry Riku. I'm just not ready to trust anyone just yet," he told him. He tried to back away from him, but Riku held on to him.

"Why? Who hurt you?" Riku asked.

He tried not to shake when Riku asked him that. "No one…"

"Sora, I know you're lying. You can't lie to me," Riku told him.

Sora shoved him off of him. "I'm not lying!"

"I know you are. You just don't want me to find out what you are," Riku replied.

"Which is?" Sora challenged.

Riku smirked. "I know you and your brother aren't normal…"

Sora felt his anger rising. "Oh, and you're the perfect example of normalcy!" Before he could react, Riku wrapped his arms around him again and looked him in the eye.

"No, I'm not. But know this Sora Strife. No matter how far you run, no matter where you try to hide, I'll always find you," he warned.

Sora felt like screaming out in anger. "Get off of me…," he warned.

"Or what? You'll call Roxas? Go ahead. Axel will just end up sidetracking him," Riku said, full of confidence.

"No he won't. Roxas will always come and get me," he snapped back. Riku wasn't budging and he couldn't break free. "Let me go please…"

"Never, no one will ever take you away from Sora. Not even yourself…," Riku told him, then walked away.

Sora stood there shocked at what Riku had told him. He walked to his next class behind Riku. Did Riku know the truth about him and Roxas?

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

Cloud was finishing up loading the last marble table tops. Working in a mill shop wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid pretty good for just him and the twins. He remembered working for Tifa's father in their town, but that was a memory now.

"Cloud!"

He turned around to see his manager walking to him. "What's up?"

Zack Fair, he met him about a year and half ago when he and the twins moved into town, now his new manager. "Head honcho wants to talk you. I think you're getting a promotion man!" Zack told him.

Cloud was shocked. "Really? I've only been working here for about a year and I've never seen him."

Zack shrugged. "I'm not so sure. Did your kids just barely start school this year? Aeris told me she met them."

He nodded. "Yeah, they've been home-schooled but this year they wanted to try out going to an actual school."

"Oh, okay. Well get your ass in there before something bad does happen!" Zack waved as he walked off.

Cloud walked into the office. He'd never seen the actual boss, but he had heard that he was nice and okay. He wondered what he possibly did wrong. As far as he knew, he never caused any trouble or made any mistakes.

When he walked into office, he heart nearly stopped.

He saw a young about his age with shoulder-length brown hair in layers and stormy gray eyes. Cloud tried to keep himself from turning red but he felt the heat rising in his face. He looked up at Cloud. "Hello Cloud. Go ahead and sit down."

Cloud sat down, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He looked at the name plaque on his desk. _Squall Leonhart._ That the last name of Riku and Axel! He remembered Roxas and Sora talking about them, he wondered if Squall was their father. He had to be. Leonhart wasn't a common name in this island.

_**Roxas, Sora. What's the last name of Riku and Axel?**_

_**Leonhart.**_ Both boys answered in unison.

_**Why do you ask?**_ Sora asked.

_**I think I know who their father is…**_

"How's been your day Mr. Strife?"

Cloud blinked, bringing him back to reality. "Umm, good! Mr. Squall."

"Call me Leon. So you started working here about a year ago correct?" he asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yes sir."

Leon nodded, as if in thought. "Zack tells me you work pretty hard. Harder than anyone else who's work here for a long time."

"I just work hard cause I need the money to support my sons," Cloud told him.

Leon looked shocked. "You have kids?"

"Yes, I do. Twin boys," Cloud replied.

"Really? And you're a single parent?" Leon asked.

"Yes. I adopted them. Some consider them my brothers and others consider them my kids. I go by whatever they say," Cloud explained.

Leon nodded. "I see. Then I guess it's a good thing I'm giving you a promotion. You'll be assistant manager now. I'm sure you and you're sons could use some extra money."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Cloud said. This was perfect! This meant he would get more money and more money meant that if he and the twins had to escape, there would be money for them to live off of. He walked out of the office, but not before he heard a voice.

_Don't think you're going too far Cloud Strife. You're not getting away from me…_Cloud turned to see who said it. Leon looked at him, a warning in his eyes. This wasn't good.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas knew his plan was working. Axel was wrapped around his finger. Axel had been following him like a puppy since gym class this morning. Since then, he made as much physical contact with Axel without looking suspicious. Stroking the back of his neck as he walked passed him, making sure Axel saw him looking at him, and winking at him every chance he got.

_**Roxas, are sure this plan is gonna work?**_ Sora had been paranoid, afraid his plan would backfire on him.

_**Don't worry, I'm being careful. I have to know what they want with us.**_ Roxas told him. He walked to their lunch table. Hayner and the others were already sitting down.

"Are you sure they're sitting with us Demy?" Olette asked Demyx.

"What's going on?" he asked Rikku.

"Demyx told us Zexion and his brothers are sitting with us today," she told him.

_Even more perfect…_He had more chances to seduce Axel. He saw Demyx nod.

"Yeah, Zexion told me they would sit with us if you guys don't mind," he told Hayner.

Hayner just shrugged. "Sure. I mean he always stops by and listens to us play while we're practicing," he said. "It wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little bit."

Roxas saw Zexion and his brothers appear. Zexion was looking at Demyx, who was blushing badly. He saw Axel taking quick glances at him and Riku was smirking at his brother, who refused to look up at Riku. He wondered what was up with them. Axel sat next to him, Riku sat next to Tidus across from Sora, and Zexion sat next to Demyx.

"What have you been up to Roxy?" Axel asked him.

Roxas smiled sweetly. "Like you don't know…"

Axel leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "You're right. I know what you've been up to…"

"So what made you decide to sit with us today?" he asked, trying to appear normal and casual.

Axel nodded his head to Zexion. "That loser. Wanted to sit and talk with Demyx, so me and Riku agreed to go with him," he told him.

Roxas pouted, making himself seem hurt. Even though he was a little that Axel didn't want to sit here because he wanted to. "So you wouldn't sit here if Zexion hadn't forced you?"

Axel smiled. "Yeah, I would. If you wanted me to…"

Roxas heard Riku talk to Axel. _**Axel, be careful. He's up to something…**_He had to admit Riku was good at seeing deception, but if Roxas was good at anything, he was good at lying and acting.

"I want you to," he whispered in Axel's ear. He saw Axel turn a little red.

_**Axel…**_

_**Shut the hell up Riku! I can handle this little squirt. He only thinks he's seducing me, but I'll play along…for now.**_

Roxas knew they didn't know about his powers. If they did, they wouldn't have been so careless.

_**Leon met their father or brother, however you wanna look at it.**_ Roxas knew they were talking about Cloud.

He heard Axel laugh. _**Yeah I heard. He seems interested in him.**_

Great, that was the last thing Roxas wanted to hear. It was bad enough they were interested in him and his brother, but now his father/brother? He wished they were normal boring people. He noticed Sora hadn't looked up from reading _Twilight_ since Riku had showed up.

_**Hey Sora, did something happen with Riku?**_ He asked.

_**No, nothing happened. I'm just tired of seeing him watch my every movement. He's like a rash that won't go away.**_

_**Now you know how I feel about Axel. He just won't leave me alone for one second. They're interested in Cloud now…**_

He knew his brother was shocked. _**They were talking about Cloud?**_

_**Yeah, their father is Cloud's boss and from what I heard from them, he's interested in Cloud.**_

_**Does Cloud know?**_

_**I'm not so sure. Pretty sure he does though.**_ Roxas hoped he was right. Axel was rambling on about something unimportant. He didn't even bother to listen, just wondering why Axel's father was interested in Cloud.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

After lunch, Sora tried to walk out of the cafeteria fast, but Riku stopped him.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Riku asked.

Sora felt his phone vibrate. A text message from Pence. _Hey dude, r u gonna b ok with jus Riku?_

_Yeah, I'll b fine._ He texted back.

_Ok, call r text if u need anything^-^_ Pence replied.

Sora walked to his next class with Riku. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Riku looked at him, probably surprised that he had been blunt about it. "Like I said, you're so secretive. I just want to know who hurt you."

Sora glared at him. "I don't need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He smiled at Sora, who was getting mad. He thought he looked adorable and sexy when he was angry. Riku wrapped his arms around and kissed Sora on his forehead. He almost laughed when Sora shrieked in anger and surprise. Sora might've come off as shy and quiet, but Riku knew he was full of emotion.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sora demanded, his cheeks a bright red.

Riku grinned. "Because I like you." He saw Sora turn even more red.

"You barely know me…," he whispered.

He shrugged. "So, but I want to know you."

"What am I going to do with you!" Sora squealed.

"Dinner with me tonight?" Riku asked. He laughed when he saw the Sora's shocked face.

"D-Did you j-j-jus a-ask _me_ o-o-out?" Sora stuttered.

He nodded. "Yes, I did. So what do you say?" He waited for Sora to answer, but Sora looked too shocked to even answer. "If it makes you feel comfortable, Roxas can join us. I'll ask Axel to come along too. That way Roxas isn't bored." He saw Sora thinking about it.

"Just don't try anything funny then," Sora warned.

Riku nodded, smiling. "Okay. But can I least kiss you on your cheek? Roxas won't get mad for that will he?"

"NO! Absolutely _no_ kissing of _any_ kind!" Sora yelled.

Riku pouted. "Then, how am I supposed to give a goodnight kiss?" He laughed when Sora's face turned cherry red, burying his face into Riku's chest. Riku held onto him tightly. He heard Sora mumble something, but he couldn't hear him. "What did you say Sora? I can't hear you."

Sora lifted his head, looking at him. "I said, I guess I'll go with you tonight."

Riku felt his heart stop for a second. Sora agreed to go out with him. He wanted to go out with him. Riku wanted to shout out. "Okay! I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." They walked to their next class together. Before they entered the classroom, Riku gave Sora one last peck on his forehead.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

School was over! After lunch, Zexion walked him to his class and asked him if he wanted to hang out with him since there was no band practice today. He told Zexion yes. Zexion told him about a new underground manga store and that they should go together. Demyx practically ran home, excited that he going with Zexion.

He saw a black Altima parked across the street. Why did it look and feel so familiar? Was it Zexion's? He could've sworn Zexion drove a black BMW, when he wasn't riding Axel or Riku. Ignoring the car, he walked into his house.

"Hello Demyx…"

Demyx turned around to face the intruder.

Luxord was in their house.

Demyx backed away from him. "What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in?"

His father smiled. "You think a simple lock is any match for _me?_" He held up a playing card. "I would've thought Larxene and Marluxia knew better that any house lock wasn't any good against me."

"Get out. Get out or I 'm gonna call them. You abandoned us! You don't have any power over us anymore!" Demyx shouted.

Luxord smiled and began walking around the living room, Demyx walking around away from him. "You're right Demyx. I have no power over you. I never did…"

Demyx felt lost. What did he mean by that? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The reason _your_ mother left me was because of that new man she's with and because of my secret obsession," he smiled evilly at Demyx. "Your mother was such a whore. You and Larxene have different fathers, did you know that? I found her about six months after you were born and married her."

Demyx was shocked. He and Larxene had different fathers? "You're lying…"

Luxord shook his head. "No, I'm not. I was stupid enough to marry your dumb bitch of a mother. But if hadn't been for her, I'd have no reason to live now."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're making no sense! Just leave! Me and my sister want nothing to do with you if you're not even our real father!" he shouted.

"But I want to stay," he replied coolly.

"What? Why? We're not even your kids," Demyx said.

"I said your mother left me because of my secret obsession." Before Demyx could react, Luxord shoved him into wall, pinning there. "_You're_ my obsession Demyx. Ever since I left, all I've thought about was you, me fucking you, you screaming out in pain."

Demyx struggled to get free. "Get off me you bastard! You're sick!" Luxord slapped him. It didn't matter to him, he had to get free somehow. He punched Luxord in the face, but it didn't do any good. Luxord punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. He was struggling for air, Luxord pinned his wrists together and tied them with rope.

"Perfect. Now you'll know that I do have power over you!" Luxord announced.

"W-What are you doing!" Demyx managed to get out, but Luxord punched in the face. He felt hands undoing his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He was down on his knees, facing away from Luxord, but he didn't need to figure out what he was doing. "NO!"

Luxord evil laugh was humming in his ears. "Remember, I have power over you."

Demyx cried out in pain, he felt Luxord's fingers enter him. _It hurts…_ He tried to get away, but Luxord held him down ruthlessly. He knew bruises were gonna be on his hips where he held down. "Please…stop…," he begged. He didn't want this. He caught a quick glimpse of Luxord's erection as he pulled his pants down.

"I haven't even gotten started yet…" Before Demyx knew it, Luxord shoved himself into Demyx's body. He knew blood was probably gonna be there. Demyx screamed out. He tried to get away again, but it was useless. Luxord pulled him by his hair to look at him, thrusting into him over and over again mercilessly. "Remember Demyx, power…"

_Zexion…_He thought about him. He had always dreamt of Zexion being his first, not this. Now, he wasn't any good to Zexion, he wasn't innocent anymore. Something that he'd been saving for the right person had been taken away brutally and there was no going back. He'd never be pure again and would never be able to feel clean. He cried at the thought, the pain Luxord was causing him was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart.

_Zexion…_

Demyx didn't struggle anymore. It didn't matter what he tried, Luxord was stronger than him. His fingers dug deep into Demyx's hips and his thumbs marking his bottom. Luxord continued to thrust 'til he climaxed. Demyx felt the hot liquid running down his thighs. Luxord fixed himself while Demyx laid on the floor, broken, his eyes lifeless. He pulled Demyx by his hair to look at him, kissing him on the forehead. "Thanks for everything. I promise I'll be back. I love you…" Then he left, but Demyx still hadn't moved.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Something didn't feel right. Zexion had this feeling since he got home. He kept pacing around the house restlessly, not even reading a book could calm his nerves. Axel watched him. "Why don't you just call him Zexy?"

Zexion glared at him. "No. I don't wanna seem like I'm a stalker."

Axel snorted. "Then stop pacing around! You're making me dizzy by just looking at you!"

Zexion flipped him off and walked outside. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked to his car. Demyx was supposed to call at four but it was five thirty already. He knew Demyx tended to be flighty, but something didn't feel right. He drove off to Demyx's neighborhood.

He got there in no time. Larxene and Marluxia had arrived just a little before him, unloading groceries from their car. Larxene turned to him. "Oh, hi! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Zexion. Zexion Leonhart. I'm a friend of Demyx," he replied. He heard Larxene's thoughts.

_So this is the boy Demyx can't stop gushing about…_She smiled at him. "Well, come on in. I'm surprised Demy hasn't come out to help. Maybe he's taking a nap…" _But then again, he never takes a nap…not on weekdays anyways._

Zexion grew concerned. So Demyx was acting odd. Marluxia opened the door, seeing it was unlocked. He heard Marluxia's thoughts. _That's just odd. Demyx never leaves the door unlocked…_Zexion grabbed a few bags from Larxene's car. Both of them heard Marluxia's shout. "DEMYX!"

Zexion dropped the bags and ran to the house. Larxene followed behind him. What he saw shocked him.

Demyx was lying on the floor in the living room. His wrists tied together, his shirt was still on, but his pants and boxers were lying near the couch.

Zexion ran to him. He smoothed Demyx's hair back. "Demyx…" Demyx didn't respond. Marluxia called the cops, Larxene was next to them, talking to Demyx.

"Demyx! Are you okay!" she asked frantically. Still no response. His eyes were lifeless.

Zexion looked at him. He saw thumb marks on his bottom and finger marks on the front of his hips. His face was slightly bruised. Zexion took a deep breath before he looked at his thighs. He felt sick to his stomach. A little bit of blood and semen coated them. _Someone had raped him…_He felt sick at the thought of someone doing this to Demyx. He tried talking to Demyx again. "Demyx…can you hear me?"

Again, no response.

Marluxia walked over to them, kneeling next to Larxene. "The cops are on their way…" Zexion knew he knew something.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. Marluxia looked at him, then at Larxene. He held up a playing card. He heard Larxene gasp.

"H-H-How could he!" she yelled. Marluxia held her as she cried. Zexion tried to hear her thoughts, but her mind was too jumbled with different thoughts, he couldn't focus. He tried with Marluxia, but his thoughts were about Larxene and Demyx.

Zexion gave it one last try to talk to Demyx. "Demyx…come back to us…," he whispered in Demyx's ear. "Larxene needs you…_I_ need you…come back…" He didn't get any response. His heart felt heavy with sorrow. He rested Demyx's head on his lap, stroking his hair back. Heart-broken that he couldn't reach the boy he loved.

Demyx's eyes blinked. All of them went quiet. Then, he looked at everyone. He looked up at Zexion, his ocean blue eyes haunted. "Zexion…?" His voice was so quiet, Zexion thought he might've heard it in his head.

He smiled sadly at him. "I'm here Demyx." He took off his cloak and wrapped him in it.

Demyx wrapped his arms tightly around him, so tight as though he was trying to get inside of him. Zexion held on him, not wanting to let him go.

He heard the police coming from down the street. Tonight was gonna be a long night…


	6. 6: Trust's Unyielding Doubt

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

It all started with the text message...

_There's police over here at Demyx's house. We don't know what happened yet, but you guys should get over here._ Hayner sent.

When he and his brother got there, Hayner and the others were already there. The girls were crying while the guys were holding them. Sora went inside the house, seeing a young woman with blond hair. He knew this had to be Larxene. A young man sat next to her as she talked to the officer. That had to be Marluxia.

He saw Demyx, his sandy blond hair messed up, sitting on Zexion's lap on the loveseat. His face buried in Zexion's chest, as Zexion held on to him tightly. Sora and Roxas walked out, knowing there was nothing they can do. They stood with the others.

"What happened to him?" Roxas asked Hayner.

Hayner sighed. "His father raped him. Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia found him lying on the floor. At first he didn't respond, but after a while he managed to tell them. Now he's back to being a zombie. Only person he'll respond to is Zexion."

Pence spoke. "They're sending out search parties to look for his father. Hopefully they find him soon."

Sora saw Zexion carrying Demyx out the house, sitting on bench on the porch. He saw Demyx's wrists. Cuts from rope formed matching bracelet cuts on his wrists. Sora felt the silver streaks returning to his eyes.

"Sora…?" He heard his brother. He walked away, hoping no one notice him leaving.

"Sora!"

Too late…

~`~FLASH~`~

His wrists were tied above his head, bleeding while he hung above the floor. He saw them smiling at him.

"Just remember to thank your brother. He's the one who caused this to happen to you…"

Sora cried out when he felt the lash of the whip cut across his back.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He felt someone smack him upside the head.

"Sora, are you okay?" his brother asked him.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" He didn't have to finish that sentence. Roxas knew what just happened.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, was it because of Demyx?"

"I think so I just looked at his wrists and then I remembered something similar…," Sora stopped, feeling himself get lost again in the past. He then remembered their date with Riku and Axel. "Oh no! I forgot about Riku!"

"Huh?" Roxas was lost.

"Riku asked me out. He said you could go too and he'd get Axel to go so you won't be bored," he explained. He saw the scowl on  
Roxas' face. "What?"

"Nothing…," Roxas said, but Sora knew his brother was lying. He must've had a really bad crush on Axel; he could see the blush on Roxas' face.

"You really like him don't you?" Sora teased. He began singing. "Axel and Roxas fucking in a bush! Roxas on his back yelling PUSH AXEL PUSH!" He laughed when he saw Roxas turning red. Then he began again. "Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes kissing, then comes fucking, but first Roxas is stuck with masturbating!" He stopped for a second. "That didn't rhyme much."He was cracking up when he saw Roxas turning wide-eyed and red. He started singing again. "But that's not all, that's not all! Roxas thinks Axel has really BIG BALLS!"

"Sora! Shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled.

"How do _you_ know Axel has big balls?"

Sora jumped at the sound of Riku's voice. He turned to see Riku glaring at him. Axel was wide-eyed. "I never would've thought of you as the sex joker Sora," he said.

Roxas backed away a little bit. "Did you guys hear…all that?" he asked, clearly mortified.

Riku and Axel nodded. Roxas gasped. Sora looked at the ground. "Which brings me back to my question. How do you know Axel has really big balls Sora?" Riku demanded.

Sora could feel Riku's anger coming off of him in waves. He ignored the headache that forming in his head. "I was just joking around Riku."

Riku grabbed his wrist and began to walk away from Axel and his brother.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas watched as Riku took Sora away. "Hey!"

Axel stopped him. "It's okay. Riku won't hurt him."

_**Sora, are you sure you'll be okay alone with him?**_

_**Yeah, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me.**_ Sora assured him.

Roxas felt their minds disconnect. He saw Axel looking away from him. "Umm, about what Sora was singing, if you can call that singing, I…"

"It's okay Roxas. I'm not mad at him or you," Axel said. Then he smiled. "I'm just shocked that Sora was singing something like _that_! He's always so quiet and shy, I would've never thought of him as a joker."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, he is. I better get home." He began to walk. Axel walked next to him.

"I'll walk you home. Our date is ruined tonight, especially after what happened to Demyx…," he said. "Zexion had told us what happened; we just dropped some of his clothes off at Demyx's house. His sister wants him to stay over since Demyx is only responding to him."

He could feel the emotions coming off Axel. Sad. Mourning for his brother, who had to go through it with Demyx. Roxas thought of this time as a perfect opportunity to get some information. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"About three years now. We were home-schooled on and off so we started going to Destiny Island High two years ago," Axel told him.

They walked to the beach, going toward the pier. Roxas leaned against the railing, Axel stood next to him. Roxas felt Axel's hand on his neck. He couldn't see anything this time, so he just enjoyed the feeling his hand was producing. As much as he hated to admit it, Roxas really liked Axel. Sure he could be annoying and a pain in the ass at times, but otherwise than that, he was really a good person.

"How's Zexion? He looked upset when me and Sora left," he asked.

Axel shrugged. "He's pretty upset. He's had a crush on that boy since we moved here. This week is the first time he's actually talked to Demyx a lot."

Roxas looked up at Axel, who was staring at him. "You know what?" he asked him.

Axel shook his head. "What?"

"You're eyes are actually darker than Riku's eyes. At first, I thought you both had the same color eyes, but yours is more of an emerald green. His is more sea-foam green," Roxas told him.

Axel smiled. "That's good to know."

Roxas looked out into the ocean. The waves crashing into the rocks, the light of the moon shining on the surface of the water.

He wanted to go swimming in it.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Axel was just standing next to Roxas, when Roxas took off his shirt. "What are you doing?" He watched Roxas stand on the railing, then dove into the water.

"What the hell!" Was he crazy! Axel looked at the water to see if he'd surfaced, but nothing. He dove in after him.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

After he dove in the water, he stayed there just floating in the ocean. Swimming always seemed to calm him down. He wish he could be normal and be able to tell Axel how he really felt. But that could never happen, Axel had to be working for _them._

Something grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up to the surface. He couldn't hear any thoughts from whatever had grabbed him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" His eyes were still closed, but he knew it was Axel talking to him. Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel keeping them both above water. He pushed away from him and began swimming to the shore line. Axel kept pace with until Roxas decided to go underwater. He swam underwater for a few minutes, he saw Axel go underwater with him. He returned above the water when he was in shallow water. He laid there on the shore line, his muscles sore from swimming. Axel sat next to him, anger in his eyes.

"What were you thinking Roxas?" Axel demanded. "You could've been killed!"

Roxas snorted at that. Little did Axel know, it would take more than that to kill Roxas. "I knew what I was doing. I wasn't trying to commit suicide Axel. I just…felt like jumping. To feel free for a moment and not worry about anything…"

Axel yelled at him. "Then run or something! Don't go diving into the ocean when the waves are that violent! You could've drowned!"

Roxas just stared at him. Axel was worried about him? "Why are you always stalking me?" He _would_ find out if the Leonhart brothers were working for _them._ He heart stopped at the thought of Axel working for those bastards. He didn't want to have to kill him. Roxas had too much blood on his hands and adding Axel's would tear him apart.

"I'm not stalking you Roxas. Stalking would be me hiding in your closet, or watching you shower at school," Axel explained to him.

Roxas laughed at that. "I stand corrected. Or in my case lying down corrected." Both of them laughed.

After the laughter died down, Roxas asked him. "Why are you so interested in me and brother?"

"I'm only interested in _you_ Roxas. My brother Riku is the one interested in Sora," Axel told him.

He wanted to believe Axel was interested in him _for_ him, but he knew Axel wanted to know the truth about him. Well, Axel would know after he did this. Roxas knew there was only one way to find out what was going on in his mind. Without warning, Roxas put both of his hands on Axel's face.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He was shocked when Roxas held his face in between his hands. _Oh my God! Is he going to kiss me?_ He thought.

Not even close.

He felt something intrude his mind, his mind barrier broken. Roxas' celestial blue eyes turned to an eerie violet. Glowing. Roxas was in his mind!

Axel tried his best to get out of Roxas' grasp, but even pushing on the pressure points didn't work. _**Stop…**_

It didn't work, Roxas continued to break the barriers around his mind and anything he didn't work.

He felt Roxas going around in his mind. _**Stop Roxas…**_

Roxas released him, fainting on the sand.

Axel looked at him shocked. _What the fuck just happened?_ Roxas was a psychic, but why did he look through Axel's mind like  
that. Axel tried to stand, but his legs felt shaky. His head hurt like someone took a baseball bat to his head and took an extra swing just for kicks. He knew if he tried to call out to Riku mentally, his head would explode. He pulled out his cell phone, praying it still work after him jumping in the water. Thank goodness it did!

"What's up?" Riku answered, he sounded angry.

"I…I need help getting up. Something just happened and I can't move at all. Well, I can, but if I do the world is spinning. Get Sora over here too. He needs to pick up Roxas," he told Riku.

"Ok, we'll be there…"

Axel hung up and looked at Roxas. Now he knew the twins were psychic.

_Meanwhile, before Axel called Riku…_

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora just followed behind Riku, who was still holding onto him. "Riku?"

"Don't talk Sora! Just shut up!" he yelled at him.

Sora yanked his wrist out from Riku's grasp, glaring at him. "I'm not your bitch! So don't talk to me like that!"

Riku looked at him surprised. Sora knew he'd been acting out character around him, but that was because something about Riku made Sora wanna slap him.

"Why are you mad at me anyways? It's not like I did anything serious!" Sora yelled. He saw Riku smile.

"You're right. You didn't do anything and I'm the one exploding," he said.

Sora walked up to him. "Riku, I'm sorry if my little song or whatever you wanna call it, made you mad. I was just having fun with my brother."

Riku grinned. "I agree with Axel though. Never would've thought of you as the sex joker between you and Roxas. I just got…jealous."

Sora felt himself blush. Riku got jealous? Over him? He saw Riku walk up to him and wrap his arms around him.

"Fortunately, I have ways to make up for my jealous streaks…," he whispered.

Sora was about to ask him want he meant. That couldn't happen now.

Riku pressed his lips against his. Sora's eyes widened in surprise, his lips felt better in real life than in his fantasy! Sora closed his eyes and kissed him back, wishing he could just stop time at this moment.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He moaned as he deepened the kiss. Sora's arms wrapped around his neck and pressed his body against his. He smiled, Sora might've come off as shy and quiet, but Riku could feel the passion inside him. He backed Sora against a nearby tree, nipping at his bottom lip. Sora's face was flushed, his lips swollen.

"W-What was that for?" Sora asked after catching his breath.

He smiled. "Like I said, I have to make up for these jealous moments." He began kissing him again, Sora didn't mind. He gave Riku full access. He felt Sora's tongue thrust into his mouth. He laughed, so he could be aggressive. Riku liked that, their tongues touched, he wrapped one of Sora's legs around his waist, pressing his hips against his. He heard Sora gasp and then wrapped the other leg around his waist.

"Riku, don't you think we're moving too fast?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head at his silly question. "No, we're doing what we need to do. And right now, I _have_ to kiss you." He mashed their lips together. He felt Sora's hands combing through his hair, thrusting his hips against Riku's. Riku would've never thought of Sora being aggressive like this ever, but he was wrong. He felt Sora pull away from him, his hands going to the zipper of his vest-shirt. Sora unzipped his shirt all the way, his hands roaming over his chest. Sora leaned into his neck and bit gently at him. Riku groaned. "Sora, if you do that, my discipline is gonna slip away and I'm gonna do something you won't want."

Sora looked up at him, leaning his head up to nip at his lips. Smiling seductively at him. "Who says I don't want _it?_"

Riku felt his control slipping away. This little boy, who people thought was shy, mousy, and not violent, was seducing him and he didn't even know it! Riku slid his hands over Sora's bottom and smacked him. Sora yelped and glared at him. "I told you I'm slipping. Don't _ever_ provoke the predator."

Sora smiled at him. "But what if that predator was provoking _you?_" he asked innocently.

He smiled. "Then run as far as you can."

"But what if the predator can find you _anywhere?_" he asked. Riku knew he was referring to earlier today.

"Then let the predator ravish you, he might not leave you alone ever after that, but at least he won't eat you," Riku nipped at Sora's neck. He heard Sora giggle. He nipped a little harder, making Sora moan, at his neck then moved lower until Sora's shirt blocked him.

"So you're gonna ravish me then?" He heard the laughter in his voice.

"I'm gonna do more than that if you don't behave…" He began kissing Sora again.

He felt his phone vibrate. _Great…_

He saw that it was Axel. What could he want right now? Groaning as he separated from Sora's lips, he answered. "What's up?" He knew he sounded angry, but oh well he had a right to be.

"I…I need help getting up. Something just happened and I can't move at all. Well, I can, but if I do the world starts spinning. Get Sora over here too. He needs to pick up Roxas," Axel told him. What could've happen?

"Ok, we'll be there." He hung up, then looked at Sora. He smiled at him. "We gotta go get our brothers." He kissed him when  
Sora pouted. He released Sora, both straightening themselves up. As they began walking, Riku's hand held Sora's.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas woke up to feeling his head pounding. His body felt like lead and numb. He opened his eyes slowly, trying not to get dizzy.

Axel was lying down next to him, looking at Roxas.

_What did I do?_ He wondered. Roxas realized as he saw where he was. He had looked through Axel's mind to find out information and then he had passed out. _Oh no…_

Axel grabbed on to his wrist. Roxas tried to yank it away, but his strength was completely gone. "Let me go…" His throat felt dry.

"No, not until I get some answers," Axel snapped. "I know what you did…"

Roxas managed to yank his wrist away. He tried to crawl, but Axel pinned him down into sand. "Get off me!" He tried to fight, but his arms felt too heavy.

"No," Axel said, Roxas could feel the headache in Axel's head. His emotions were too strong for him to try and block them out.  
Roxas couldn't focus on him; his head felt like it was going to explode any second if Axel didn't let him go. "Seriously Axel, let me go. I can't focus…" Before he could say anything more, darkness took over him.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Axel watched Roxas pass out again. He rolled off of him, taking Roxas with him. His body covering Axel's, they just laid there. Axel stroked Roxas' hair back from his face. He looked so innocent and young asleep. No worries in his life, just a normal teenager. Roxas had a look that made people wonder what kind of childhood did he have, as though he went through a lot of pain. He wondered what Roxas was.

Ever since Roxas entered his life, Axel hadn't stopped thinking about him. Normally, he'd just ignore the feeling and continue his life as normal, but something about Roxas interested him. The way he protected Sora, the way he never seemed to finish his sentences. Axel couldn't stop thinking about him; his thoughts only consisted of Roxas now.

He felt Roxas stir, then suddenly woke up breathing hard. "Nightmare?" Axel asked.

Roxas didn't answer. Axel felt his hand tracing a pattern around his chest, mindlessly. "I know you're awake Roxas. You might as well tell me."

Roxas took a deep breath. "Yeah…"

Axel didn't bother looking at him, waiting. After a few minutes went by, Axel knew he'd have to force it out of him. "So are you planning on drawing invisible pictures on my chest or are you gonna explain to me what you did?" He felt Roxas stiffen and shiver, he realized both of them were still wet and Roxas didn't have his shirt on. Axel wrapped his arms around him, using his body heat to warm him.

"I would but…"

His arms tightened. "But what? I think I deserve an explanation."

"I know you do, but I don't know if I can trust you with the information I'd have to give you…"

Axel felt his anger rising. Roxas didn't trust him? "Why not!" He felt his heart tear in two.

He knew Roxas was about to answer him, until Riku and Sora showed up.

"Axel! Roxas! What happened?" Riku asked.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

Riku and Sora rushed to their brothers. He saw Sora pick Roxas, piggyback style. "Is he okay?" he asked Sora.

Sora nodded. "I'm going home. I gotta make sure Roxas doesn't get sick. It's really cold out here," Sora told him. Riku walked over to him and gave him a peck on his lips. He saw Sora smile at him and then walked away.

_**Wanna tell me what's that about?**_ Axel asked.

_**It's between me and Sora.**_ Riku replied. He picked Axel up and began walking home. _**What happen between you and Roxas. And how come he wasn't wearing a shirt? We found it on the pier when we walked over here.**_

_**Roxas went for a swim.**_ Axel told him.

_**What? But the waves aren't that bad, but they're pretty bad even for the best swimmer.**_

_**I know but he just dove in. I went in after him.**_

_**Of course, you just wanted to be the hero.**_ Riku teased him.

_**Shut up…he did something to me…**_ Axel said.

Riku was confused. _**What did he do? Blow you? Cause if so, keep it to yourself.**_

_**NO! Nothing like that! I wish though. But anyways, no he held my face in between his hands and broke through my mind barrier! I saw his eyes turn a glowing violet and I tried to stop him, but even pressing on his pressure points didn't work! When he released me, I felt like dead weight. Every time I moved, the world was spinning.**_ Axel told him.

_**Are you sure? He did that in front of you?**_ Riku asked.

_**Yeah, I'm sure. He made it real obvious.**_ Axel was hiding something. Riku could feel his hurt.

_**Axel, what happened…?**_

_**He doesn't trust me…**_Axel told him. _**I don't know why, but for some reason that really hurt.**_

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got home, Riku laid Axel, who was already asleep, on his bed. He wondered what the twins were. Sora hadn't told him anything about them. But then he and Sora weren't exactly talking when they together.

When Sora and Roxas left, he could've sworn he saw Roxas crying.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

Cloud was watching TV when Sora came bursting through the door, carrying Roxas. "What happened?"

Sora shrugged. "Beats me. He's been knocked out the whole way here."

Cloud took him away from Sora and carried him up to his room. He laid Roxas on the bed and covered him with his blankets. After settling him, he walked downstairs seeing Sora sitting on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Cloud told him.

Sora shifted. "I think he…used his powers to see in Axel's mind. They're not working for _them._ But I think Roxas doesn't believe what he saw. I saw in Riku's mind, he doesn't have anything to do with those bastards."

Cloud sighed. He knew something like this would happen, Roxas had a bad tendency to go overboard to find out information. He'd told the twins over and over to try not to use their powers as much as possible, but he knew no matter what, they'd always ended up using them, including him. "So do you think they're gonna report us?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not so sure. I wanna say no, but then again…"

Cloud sighed again. "Alright, just go to bed for tonight. It's been a long night for you both." He watched Sora go upstairs to his room. Their lives were about to get really stressful.

He stayed there in the living room, just thinking about his life now and then. He couldn't take of these kids, he wasn't father material and never had been. Taking care of the twins had been a really big change for him.

He heard one of them walk downstairs. Roxas. The boy looked pale and worn, like he'd been sick for quite a while. He sat down on the loveseat next to Cloud. "Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked him. Roxas didn't even look at him, he knew this wasn't good.

"I broke through Axel's mind barrier, right in front of him…"

"And…?" Cloud knew there was more to it than that.

"And I hurt his feelings. So now I think he might keep a closer eye on us."

"Okay, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow. I'm going to sleep, maybe that'll help me." Cloud left the living room, he knew Roxas wasn't gonna be getting any sleep tonight. He laid down on his bed, he felt like the world was on his shoulders and that more weight was adding to it. Some days he felt like he was just gonna die out of exhaustion and others he felt like life couldn't get any worse than his life now. For now, he closed his eyes and hoped that something good will come into their lives and change them for the better.


	7. 7: There For You

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He was sitting on the bench on the porch of Demyx's house. Demyx was on his lap, unmoving. Zexion had managed to get him to come back, but now he was back to being lifeless. He wish he could take the pain away. When he'd heard that it was Luxord that did this to him, Zexion had never felt so angry before. He thought of a lot of ways to torture and kill him, but he just honestly wanted to rip the man to shreds. Because of him, Demyx hadn't responded to anyone since Zexion. Larxene and Marluxia had tried, but nothing could bring him out of his own mind.

Marluxia walked the policeman out. After he left, Marluxia walked over to them. "How is he?" he asked Zexion.

"He's fine, I guess…," Zexion replied. He looked up at Marluxia. "Are sure it's okay for me to stay here tonight?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, it is. Larxene is hoping maybe you could bring him out. Are your parents okay with you staying?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah, my father doesn't mind. Axel and Riku dropped off some clothes for me." He looked down at Demyx, who still was off in his own mind.

"We better get him cleaned up," Marluxia told him.

Zexion walked in the house, carrying Demyx to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet to sit. Marluxia carried his stuff. "I'll clean him up. Go make sure Larxene is okay."

He saw the man stiffen a little. "I hope she isn't throwing knives again…" He heard him say on his way out.

Zexion slowly took his cloak off of Demyx, then the shirt he was wearing.

"My legs hurt…" Zexion looked up at him. Demyx looked at him back. "I don't think I can stand…"

"It's okay, I wasn't gonna let you stand on your own," Zexion assured him. He saw Demyx' eyes widened in fear. "Trust me?" He held his hand out to him. Hesitantly, Demyx took it. Zexion carried him to the bathtub. He turned the shower on, setting it so it wouldn't be too hot or cold. He would've had Demyx take a bath, but Zexion knew he wouldn't have been able to sit comfortably. Zexion took off his shirt and entered the tub with him.

He held onto Demyx, who shaking trying to stand up on his own. "Zexion, your clothes are getting wet. You don't have to stand here."

Zexion's pants were already wet; he'd taken off his shirt so he wouldn't be completely soaked. He kept his pants on so Demyx wouldn't be uncomfortable. "I'm okay, Demyx. Let's just get you cleaned up. You need rest."

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

Demyx relaxed a little bit. Zexion had one arm wrapped around his waist and using his other hand to scrub shampoo in his hair. He couldn't believe Zexion was helping him through this. He wish he could've been innocent, Zexion wouldn't want him now. How could Luxord do this? He shivered at the thought of Luxord touching him.

"Are you okay Demyx?" Zexion asked.

He didn't answer. He wanted to hurry up and get out. Zexion walked him towards the spray of the shower, washing out the shampoo. Demyx didn't want to think about Zexion leaving him. He escaped back into his mind, wanting to feel numb. Zexion couldn't love him, not anymore…and that broke him apart.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Zexion knew Demyx was gone again. He escaped back to his sanctuary that he had created to escape the pain. Zexion wished he knew how to prove to him that it was okay to cry and that he was there for him no matter what. After finishing his shower, Zexion dressed him in pajamas Larxene left at the door and he changed into some dry clothes. He carried Demyx to his room and laid him on his bed. Demyx hadn't said a word.

He looked at the guitar next to his bed. Zexion picked it up, he had played a few times, but never like Demyx. His fingers played a little bit. He had tried to see into Demyx's mind, but the barrier was thick, a fortress. Zexion knew if this couldn't reach Demyx for good, nothing could. He sat down on a chair and began playing the beginning notes of There for You by the band Flyleaf. He wanted to show Demyx he would be there now no matter what happened and that he loved him.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake_

_You're always a true friend_

_I don't deserve you_

_Cause I'm not there for you_

_Oh, I wish I would be_

_I wanna be there for you_

_And be someone you can come to_

_Swirling shades of blue_

_Slow dancing in your sky_

_The Sun kisses the Earth_

_And I hush my urge to cry_

_Cause I hear the whispered words_

_Within in your masterpiece beautiful_

_You speak the unspeakable phrase_

_I love you too_

_I wanna be there for you_

_And be someone you can come to_

_The love runs deeper than my bones_

_And you, are beautiful, don't you know…?_

_There For You_ by Flyleaf

Zexion finished playing the last notes. He looked over at Demyx, who was back, and crying. Zexion felt his heart skip a beat. Demyx had heard him.

_Demyx heard me…_

Zexion put the guitar down and walked over to him. Demyx wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. Zexion wrapped his arms around him and let him cry.

"Z-Z-Zexion, did you really mean that?" Demyx asked him, looking at him, tears running down his face.

He nodded, bending his head down to kiss the tears away. "Yes, but what in particular are you asking about?"

"That you think you don't deserve me? And that you wanna be here…with me?" Demyx asked.

Zexion smiled at him. "I know I don't deserve you. But I do wanna be here and be with you." He saw Demyx's eyes widen. "You're my own little sun."

Demyx smiled sadly. "But I'm not shining so brightly right now…"

"Even the sun has its days where it doesn't shine as bright as it did the last day. You'll be back shining soon. It's just gonna take time," Zexion told him. They laid down on the bed. Demyx laid his head on his chest; Zexion had his arm around him.

"But what if I'm beyond help?" Demyx whispered.

"It happens to a lot of people. You have your sister and her husband, Hayner and the others, Sora and Roxas. They'll help you," Zexion replied.

Demyx looked up at him. "What about you? Will you help me?"

He nodded. "As long as you want me here. I'll be here for you. I won't let anything like this happen ever again." He pressed a kiss on Demyx's forehead.

"Always…I'll always want you here with me…," Demyx said.

Demyx snuggle against him and fell asleep. Zexion stayed up a little bit longer, running his fingers through Demyx's hair. If he ever found Luxord alone, the man wouldn't live. Zexion would make him suffer more than he made Demyx suffer and he wouldn't have any mercy on him.

* * *

I don't own the Flyleaf song in this chapter.

Hope everyone reading this is enjoying the story! Feel free to give constructive criticism.


	8. 8: Revealing Truths

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

The weekend passed by really quickly. His brother hadn't slept at all, but he laid in bed all weekend only getting up to use the bathroom and eat. He hadn't said a word to Sora or Cloud since that night. Sora had tried talk to him, but Roxas wouldn't even respond.

They rode their bikes to school in silence. Sora wished he knew how to get to Roxas, but his brother just looked like someone sucked his soul out of him.

Sora walked with Olette and Pence. Selphie was somewhere with Tidus, Demyx hadn't come to school, and Roxas walked off with Hayner and Rikku.

"Hey, is your brother okay?" Olette asked. "He looks sick or just drained."

Sora knew what Roxas had did and it had left Roxas sick and drained. Every time his brother went to the bathroom this past weekend, he always puked. Regular medicine didn't work on them, so Roxas had no choice but to vomit and pray he got better. "Yeah, he's been sick all weekend. I think it's just a stomach virus," Sora told her.

"Ouch, that bites. Is he feeling any better?" she asked.

"A little bit. Not much though," he replied. "How are you guys holding up?" They knew he meant after what happened to Demyx.

"Shocked, scared, worried. Not knowing what to do," Pence answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Me and Roxas were shocked when we heard," Sora told them.

Olette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Hayner was really upset about it. We remember his father; we never thought he'd do this to him. The only one who was able to get an answer out of him, was Zexion. And even then, he could barely get anything out of him. After you and Roxas left, we tried talking to him, but it's like he didn't hear us."

"Why did you two leave early?" Pence asked.

"I was having a headache and Roxas thought we should go home. So we left," he told them.

Olette squealed. "Oh my God! Riku is walking behind us! Have you tried talking to him Sora?"

Sora blushed. "We talked a little bit Friday, we were supposed to have a date, but with what happened to Demyx…"

"Oh! That sucks. Has he talked to you since?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and Roxas ran into them after they left Demyx's house. Me and him…talked," he said.

"YOU LIAR!" Olette yelled at him.

Sora and Pence jumped when she yelled. "What?" Sora asked.

"I know you two didn't just _talk._ You guys made out didn't you?," she asked, smirking.

"You're right we did."

The three looked up, shocked at the new person in on the conversation.

"You heard us Riku?" Sora asked him, his face red.

Riku nodded, grinning at them. "Yeah, I did."

"Well Sora I'll think we'll be going now! Nice seeing you Riku! Let's go Olette!," Pence said, pulling at Olette and walking away from them.

Sora received a text from Pence. _U'll thank me later!;)_

_Oook? Thanks I guess:)_ Sora sent back.

"Message from your friends?" Riku asked, looking at Sora's phone with him.

"Hey don't read my messages! I don't go looking through your phone!" Sora snapped at him.

Riku didn't care obviously, because he lifted Sora and kissed him hard. But then again, Sora didn't care either. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body against his.

He felt Riku smile. "A little hungry Sora?"

"Starving…" He kissed Riku again, forcing his tongue in his mouth.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He loved how aggressive Sora was. His little shy boy.

Riku pulled away when he saw Axel standing in front of them, looking at Riku as though he could kill him. Sora looked at Axel and buried his face in Riku's chest, blushing. "What do you want Axel?" Riku asked, irritated.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I can see that you're a little busy," Axel replied, then walked away.

_**Axel, what is it?**_

_**Nothing Riku, just go back to fucking your new toy…**_

Riku growled, wanting to walk over to his brother and punch him in the face.

"Riku?"

He looked down at Sora. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"We're going to be late. We should get going," he told him. Riku groaned. Sora just smiled at him. "Come on…"

Riku held his hand to class. He could see Sora blushing, when Olette and Pence saw them. He sat behind him and watched Sora text his friends.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas walked in silence to gym class. Hayner and KuKu were talking to him and each other, about their weekend. Tidus suddenly appeared and joined in, but Roxas wasn't focusing on them.

He walked in the locker room, Hayner and Tidus following behind. He'd felt sick all weekend and he couldn't take medicine to help make him feel better. His brothers had tried to talk to him, but he didn't talk after he confessed what he did to Axel.

He didn't participate in gym today; his head was still pounding from Friday night. He saw Axel, who wasn't even staring at him like usual. Roxas just stared blankly at everything in sight. He wasn't focusing on anything particular.

After class, Hayner and Tidus went to go meet up with Olette and Selphie. He walked to his next class alone, ignoring bodies pushing him. Axel hadn't stared at him all class period. He wondered if he was really hurt by he'd said to him. Roxas did have a hard time trusting others; Axel couldn't expect him to give him his trust just yet.

He'd been so distracted by his thoughts; he didn't hear anyone sneaking up on him from behind. His head was suddenly smashed into the wall.

Seifer was there with Rai. "Hey fag, how you been?"

Roxas didn't answer or move. His head began pounding again; he couldn't feel the punches or kicks they delivered. They both got tired of beating him up after a few minutes and left him there. He got up slowly, ignoring the protest his body was shouting at him from the pain, his head threatening to explode, if he made any more movement.

He'd been hoping Axel would pop out of thin air and help him, but after what he said to him, he doubt Axel would ever even look at him again. He walked to his next class, sitting in his seat near the door. Axel sat on the other side of the classroom, ignoring him. Roxas pretended not to care, falling asleep before class even started.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He hadn't looked at Roxas all day. If anything, he'd been ignoring him, even though he didn't want to. Roxas was everywhere he went. Axel sat in class, trying his best to not to look at him. He did once, and saw Roxas asleep. _That's odd…Roxas never sleeps in class._

The bell rang to dismiss, but Roxas hadn't even moved. He passed by him and still, he didn't move. Tidus and Hayner shook him, "Hey Roxas! Wake up! Class is over and you didn't even wake up!" Tidus yelled to him.

Axel listened for his vital signs, trying to hear a heartbeat.

_Nothing…_

Hayner shook him again; Roxas' body fell to the floor. His eyes were opened, no life shining in them. Hayner and Tidus immediately went into action. Tidus called the teacher and then pulled out his cell phone. Hayner immediately began pushing his hands into Roxas' chest and slapping him trying to get to him.

Roxas laid unmoving. Teachers began frantically rushing children out of the classroom. Axel saw Riku and Sora come into the room with Olette, Selphie, and Pence. Sora ran to his brother's side. "Roxas!"

Sora tried to resurrect his brother, but Roxas still laid lifeless. Axel sat next to Sora, who looked like he was concentrating on something. Paramedics came in the room and put him on the stretcher. Sora went with them, he and Riku followed behind.

Sora turned to Riku, the paramedics leaving them behind. "Can you take me there?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, Axel can I take your truck?"

Axel looked at him. "Come on, we're going…" Sora and Riku followed behind him. Riku sat in the back seat with Sora. Roxas' brother called his father, telling him to get to the hospital. He called Hayner after that, asking him when they realized Roxas wasn't breathing.

When they got to the hospital, they saw Leon's car pulling in the parking lot. Cloud got out from the passenger seat. He ran to Sora. "What happen to him Sora?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure…" Axel knew he was lying. They both knew what was wrong Roxas and they didn't tell anyone.

They entered the waiting room, Axel sat down next to Leon and Riku was sitting next to Sora and Cloud. He noticed the quick glances Cloud kept giving both him and Riku.

The doctor appeared. "Is the father here?" Cloud stood up and walked off with the doctor. Axel, Leon, and Riku tried to listen to them, but Axel sensed a barrier was there blocking them. He looked at Sora, who looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Sora!" Cloud called.

Axel watched Sora walk to Cloud. They were talking to each other, but Axel and Riku couldn't hear a word. Sora walked back and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Axel asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, they managed to bring him back. He's resting right now."

"What happened?" he asked.

"His heart stopped. They're trying to figure out why, but they don't think they'll be able to find out."

Axel knew they were up to something. Roxas and Cloud emerged from the room. His heart nearly broke at the sight of him. Roxas looked pale and tired. Cloud was helping him walk, Sora went to them and helped.

Cloud looked at them. "Thanks for staying and helping out."

"Do you need a ride?" Leon asked.

Cloud shook his head. "No, we can take the bus. I'll come back and get my car tonight."

Axel pushed Cloud and Sora away and picked Roxas up. He ignored Roxas' attempt to get free. "I'll take them home Mr. Strife. You should get back to work."

"Good idea Axel. Me and Cloud will head back to work, you three watch over Roxas," Leon ordered, pulling Cloud away. _**We have to find out what they are.**_

Axel agreed. _**Don't worry, we'll find out.**_

The four boys walked out of the hospital. Axel knew that Roxas knew he was in deep trouble.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora sat in back with his brother, who looked pale and worn out. He knew Roxas had exhausted himself when he broke Axel's barrier and then Seifer jumped him this morning. Bruises and cuts marred his skin and face, Roxas hadn't said a word still.

_**Sora, we have to get out of here. Axel and Riku aren't just gonna drop us off, they're gonna interrogate us. They know we're not right…**_Roxas told him.

Sora looked at Riku, who was looking out the window. Would Riku hurt him, use him, and even so much as seduce him to get information? He didn't want to believe that, but he knew Riku and Axel were hiding something of their own. If I have to, I'll…stop them.

_**Sora, you know you freaked out the last time you tried to. You lost control-**_

_**I know! But I can't let them hurt us. Do you think Leon is gonna hurt Cloud?**_

_**I sure hope not, I heard him talking to Aeris the other day and he couldn't stop gushing about him. I nearly vomited just thinking about it!**_

_**Nice! I wish I could've recorded that and use it to blackmail him.**_

Axel passed their house and went straight to the beach. Sora tried not to panic, but he couldn't help it. Axel parked near the pier. "What are we doing here?"

"Hanging out, why? Does Roxas need to go to bed?" Axel snapped at him.

"Don't talk to my brother like that! You can be mad at me, but leave him alone," Roxas yelled at him.

Axel glared at him, then got out. He opened Roxas door and carried him out.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sora yelled. He got out chasing him, but Riku stopped him. "Let go Riku!"

"It's okay, he's not gonna hurt him and plus we're going with them," Riku assured. They walked toward Axel and Roxas. Sora sat next to his brother, Riku and Axel sat across them.

"I think we need an explanation now, don't you think?" Axel asked.

Sora noticed Roxas shiver. "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

He saw Riku stare at him seriously. "Sora, we know you're not normal. Both you and Roxas aren't, just tell us what's going on…"

Sora wanted to, he would _love_ to tell them. "We can't…"

"Don't you trust me Sora?" Riku asked, Axel growled and Roxas shivered at the question. Roxas looked at Sora, wondering in his eyes.

He didn't look at Riku. "I do, but…only up to a certain point…"

Riku grabbed his arms and shook him. "Why! How can I prove I _won't_ hurt you ever!"

Sora felt his emotions, Riku was upset, not angry. "Riku, let me go…" The feeling of his emotions was becoming too much for him to handle.

"NO! I want to know why you won't trust me!"

"Riku…," Roxas said. "Let go of my brother or he'll pass out. And control your emotions if you do…"

Sora was good when Riku let him go. "Now will you two tell us?" Axel asked.

_**We have to tell them…**_Roxas told him.

_**Are you sure?**_ Sora asked.

_**Yeah, I'm sure…I hope they're ready…**_Roxas said.

Sora took a deep breath before he explained. "We're both experiments…" He looked at Riku and Axel, who looked confused.

"What…?" Riku asked.

"We were experiments at a secret laboratory that experiments on people with psychic abilities. When we were babies-," he indicated him and Roxas. "-these professors of this lab decided to take us both and experiment on us. From what we read on our file, our parents died in an accident. For as long as we've lived, life was hell for us"

Roxas spoke. "They wanted to know every little thing me and Sora were capable of. So they did whatever they could to break us. I would never do anything they told me to do, so they used Sora as a way to break me. If they could break Sora, they knew they had me. But Sora received the worst punishments…"

Riku looked shocked. "What kind of punishments?"

Sora stood up and turned his back to them and took off his shirt. He knew what they saw, scars from whips, burnt circles from the interrogators putting out cigarettes and cigars on him. He saw the shocked and surprised looks on Riku and Axel's faces. He didn't care what Axel thought, but he was worried what Riku would think of him. Would he, could he still love him with the scars not only marring his body but his soul? Sora sat down, he knew they saw the few scars on his chest and stomach. "I was the play toy for them. They had great pleasure breaking me and Roxas. I was always strapped down to a table or hanging from the ceiling."

"He's been the one to pay the price…," Roxas said.

"What kind of experiments?" Axel asked.

Sora stiffened. "Lethal injections, moving heavy objects mentally, combat both physically and mentally, testing viruses on us and then medicines. Medicine doesn't affect us at all so it's pointless to use it, our bodies will reject it. But we can get sick."

"What do you mean lethal injections?" Riku asked him, looking furious.

Roxas answered. "Poisons of all kinds…you name it, they injected it into us…"

"They enhanced our bodies, we can run faster, react faster, all of our senses are enhanced, and we're stronger than normal people," Sora said.

Riku looked at him concerned. "Why were they doing all this?"

"We're supposed to be the perfect weapons. They wanted to use us to take out big leaders. We can make ourselves invisible if we wanted to," Sora replied. What would Riku think of him now? Knowing if Sora and Roxas wanted to, they could just kill Riku and Axel right now and make it look like an accident.

"So you're weapons, not normal people," Axel said. He looked at Roxas. "So you knew that you couldn't drown when you jumped right?"

Sora saw his brother nod. He looked at Riku, who looked at the ocean. His heart felt heavy, he should've known Riku couldn't accept him as he was. He got up and walked away from them, putting his shirt back on. "Sora, where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I'm going for a walk…," he replied. Telling Riku the truth was a big mistake. He should've known…

"Mind if I come along?" Riku asked, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Sora closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Riku's arms around him.

"No, not at all…" They walked down the beach, not talking. It was times like this that Sora wished he was normal.

"So, what abilities do you have?" Riku asked, kissing the back of his neck.

"Too many…," he replied. They sat down in the sand, Sora sitting in between Riku's legs. "I can speak and move things with my mind." He shivered when he felt Riku's lips against his neck.

"I kinda knew that. But what else? Why do silver streaks form in your eyes sometimes?" he asked.

"I mix up the past and present sometimes. If I'm in a situation or see something or someone that reminds me of the past, I think I'm living in the present, but it's just the past. For some reason, silver forms in my eyes. That's how Cloud and Roxas are able to tell," Sora explained.

"What did I do to remind you of the past? That one day, when you broke down in class," Riku whispered, he could hear the hurt in his voice.

Sora looked at him. "Your eyes, your hair…one of the professors have the same color hair and eyes. Sephiroth. That's his name…for some reason I looked at you and I broke," Sora told him. He could see the hurt in Riku's eyes. "But I don't anymore…"

Riku smiled at him. "I'm glad."

"What abilities do _you_ have? I know you're not normal Riku Leonhart," Sora asked.

"You sure you wanna know…?" Riku asked.

He nodded, he wanted to know what Riku was. "Yes…I'm sure Riku."

Riku looked at him, he knew he was wondering if he should tell him. Riku buried his face in his neck, nuzzling him. Sora heard him mumble something, but he couldn't hear him even his enhance hearing.

"Riku, I couldn't hear you…"

Riku raised his head from his and looked at him. "I'm…a demon…"

Sora looked at him, comprehending what Riku told him. "A demon? What do you mean?"

"I'm an angel demon. Instead of white wings and being good, I have black wings and dark powers. I wanted to tell you but…," Riku stood up and walked towards the water, facing away from Sora, who was still sitting down.

"But what?" Sora asked.

"Like you, I have a hard time trusting others. I can manipulate darkness." Riku faced him. "We used to live and rule over humans, but then a demon fell in love with a human. Sounds cheesy right?" he joked.

Sora smiled at him. "I think it's sweet…"

"Well, this demon and human fell in love. The demon wanted humans to be equal in power and live in harmony, but demons believed they should be supreme rulers. So a war broke out…" Riku sat in front of him. "The humans prevailed, but the demon, who was in love with the human, died."

"That's so sad…," Sora said.

Riku smiled sadly. "Yeah, but the human was pregnant with his child. She died in childbirth…" He saw the sad look in Riku's eyes. "She had no will to live after the demon died…"

Sora knew better, he grabbed Riku's wrist and saw it all. "You were the son, weren't you?" he asked.

Riku looked at him shocked. "How did you…?"

"If I make physical contact with a person, I can see their memories and I can feel emotions of other people," Sora told him.

Riku smiled at him. "Really? That sounds cool."

"What can you do?" Sora asked.

"You wanna see?" Riku asked, the tone of his voice daring Sora to say yes.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, I wanna see."

Riku stood up and took off his shirt, black wings suddenly appeared behind him, and tattoos appeared on his back and chest. He looked at him. "Scared?"

Sora was far from scared, he was fascinated. He walked to Riku and touched his wings. "Far from it…"

Riku wrapped his arms around him, his wings folding around him, and kissed him. "That's nice to know…" He pressed Sora against him, claiming his lips in a dominant kiss.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He and Axel hadn't said a word since Sora and Riku left. Axel was sitting on the edge of the pier, facing away from him. Roxas stood up, shaking from exhaustion and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked, looking at him.

"Walking," Roxas replied. Axel suddenly picked him up. "Let go!"

"We'll go by the water, so you can look at it better," Axel told him.

Roxas didn't bother arguing. _He's so annoying._

Axel carried him, and set him down on the sand. "So, you wanna tell me why the sudden change of heart?" Axel asked.

"I knew you'd keep pestering me about the truth." Roxas didn't look at him.

Axel looked at him. "Am I really that annoying?"

Roxas smiled. "At times, yeah. But trusting you two with what we just shared, that's a really big step for us. I'm surprised Sora is actually really open with Riku, I hope we don't regret it…"

Axel's hand forced his head up, looking at him in the eye. "You won't regret it Roxas. I have a secret of my own…"

He looked at him with wide eyes. What secret did Axel have? "What?"

Axel smiled, his palm facing up, a fireball emerged from it. Roxas' eyes grew wide. He'd never seen anything like it before.  
"Are you afraid Roxas?" Axel asked, the fireball disappeared.

He shook his head. "No, how did you do that?"

"I'm a fire demon, I manipulate fire," Axel told him. He sat behind Roxas, putting him in between his legs.

Roxas felt one arm wrap around his waist and his other hand massaging his neck. He leaned back onto Axel's chest. "I can hear your thoughts…"

Axel's hand stopped. "You can?" he asked from behind him

Roxas nodded, he felt Axel's hand massaging him again. "Physical contact with people let's me hear their thoughts. Sora can see their memories."

"And you don't have to break a mind barrier?" Axel asked.

"We don't, but yours was so strong that I did. I can hear mental conversations going on even if you try to block me out and Sora can create soundproof barriers," Roxas told him. The hand Axel had been using on his neck became warm, more than normal temperature. He felt himself relaxing. "We can talk mentally and move objects also."

"So you guys are running from those professors?" Axel asked him.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, hopefully they won't find us here. Which probably won't happen, they always find us. We'll have to move in a couple months." He gasped when Axel's arm tightened around him.

"You're _not_ moving. Ever…," Axel growled in his ear.

"But we'll have to, Cloud will make us. It's been like that for four years now. We've only been _free_ for that long! Do you what it's like to have freedom and know you're still being chased after?" Roxas asked.

Axel wrapped both arms around him tightly. "I…can't lose you Roxas…"

"And then if they find you, they'll try to capture you too. I don't want that to happen," he told him.

"I can take care of myself," Axel told him. "What are their names?"

Roxas stiffened. "Sephiroth and Ansem. They're the head professors and the ones that order others to torture Sora."

"They won't get near you, I won't let them," Axel told him.

Roxas relaxed against him, closing his eyes. He felt Axel's lips against the side of his neck.

"You've never kissed anyone have you Roxas?" Axel asked.

He felt himself turn red. "What does that matter?" He tried to pull away, but Axel doesn't let loose. _Must be the demon strength._

Axel laughed. "I knew it! Which means you _must_ be a virgin!"

"Axel!" Roxas shouts. Suddenly, he was lying down on the sand, Axel straddling him.

"YOU ARE! I knew it!" Axel exclaimed. He bent his head down and kissed his neck. "Which means…"

Roxas stiffened. "Which means what?" He felt Axel's hand on his thigh.

"You've never had an orgasm before. You and your brother are pure and innocent," Axel teased.

He pouted. "You try being stuck in a lab all your life and then you're out in the world at twelve. We didn't know anything."

Axel grinned at him. "Then, I guess I'll help you understand a few things…"

Roxas saw him bend his head down, his lips were pressed against Axel's. He groaned into him. Axel pressed Roxas' body against his. Roxas loved the feel of it, his hands moved through Axel's spiky hair, grinding his hips against his.

Axel pulled away, grinning at him. Roxas felt himself blush. "What's wrong Roxas?"

"I've never done anything like that before…," he admitted. Axel kissed his forehead. They left the beach and walked to Axel's car. Axel carried him. He tried not blushing when Axel kissed his cheeks and then moved lower to his neck.

"Don't worry Roxas, I won't let anything happen to you…" Axel assured him.

And that's what made Roxas scared for him…

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He and Sora had laid down in the sand. Sora's lips pressed against his, his body pressing more and more until he thought they were one. His wings twitched every time Sora touched them, then they would trace the markings on his chest. He pulled his head up to catch his breath. Sora's face was flushed, his lips swollen from their make-out session. He wanted him bad, really bad.

Sora smiled at him when he caught his breath. "Wow!"

He grinned at him. "That's all you can say? After that?"

Sora shrugged. "You kissed pretty good…"

"Pretty good? Just pretty good?" he asked. He saw Sora nod. He whispered in Sora's ear. "Well, I guess I have to change your mind about that…" His hand moved to Sora's stomach, then moved lower.

Sora stopped his hand. "Riku, we can't…"

Riku growled. "Don't tell me you're afraid. You're the one who's teased me and damn it it's been bothering me!"

Sora pouted angrily. "I meant we can't do that _here_! We're in public! Anyone can walk in on us, you idiot!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Riku asked. He should've known Sora would be worried about that. Riku picked Sora and launched himself in the air and flew to his house. He almost laughed when Sora squealed in a panic. "You're scared of heights?"

"No, I just didn't expect this…," Sora answered.

Riku got to his house in no time. His window was already unlocked, he opened it, letting Sora down in his room. He landed on the windowsill and retracted his wings. Sora was staring at him. "Does it hurt to put them back?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. When I was little it did a little bit." He walked to Sora and held him close. His lips pressed against Sora's gently, he knew this was Sora's first time and he wanted it to be special. He pushed Sora onto his bed and straddled him. Sora looked up at him, unsure of what to do. Riku smiled at him. "This is your first time huh?"

Sora nodded, blushing. "Yes. I've never even got close to anyone besides Roxas and Cloud. We've always moved and then ran away. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone."

Riku kissed him, he sucked on his bottom lip, enjoying the way Sora shivered. His hands moved to his shirt, Sora lifted himself and took it off. Riku stared down at him. He traced his lips from his neck to his chest, moving over the scars with his tongue.  
He felt Sora stiffen when he traced them. Lifting his head, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Sora looked ashamed. "I'm so…scared that my scars are…unappealing…"

Riku wanted to growl, but he held it back. "You're afraid that I don't like your scars? They don't matter to me at all!" Sora tried to get loose, Riku turned him over onto his stomach, trapping him. There were many scars, but it didn't matter to him. He would prove to Sora that it didn't.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He felt Riku's tongue tracing the scars on his back. His body shivered at the feeling. He felt the length growing in his pants.  
Riku's hands were on his sides, holding him there. Sora couldn't help the involuntary movement of his hips.

"You want more?" Riku asked him, giving him one last chance.

Sora nodded. "Yes…I want this. I want _you_."

He felt Riku's hand undoing his pants, turning him around. Sora laid on his back as Riku stripped him of all his clothes. He could feel a blush forming on his whole body; Riku still had his clothes on. "Are you still sure Sora? We can still stop whenever you want."

Sora felt angry over the question. Without warning, he pinned Riku to the bed. "What part of _'I want you'_ did you not understand? Are demons incapable of hearing?" Next thing he knew, he back on the bottom, hearing Riku whisper in his ear.

"We're perfectly capable. And do you know what's the most beautiful sound to us?" His clothes dissolved, leaving him naked, his head moving lower between Sora's thighs. He felt his hand wrap around him, stroking him.

"What?" Sora managed to gasp out. He arched his back, thrusting into Riku's hand.

Riku smiled down at him, stroking him faster. "The most beautiful sound to us is our mate crying out our name in ecstasy and begging for more." He stroked him faster, laughing when he saw Sora moving his hips up more frantically. "Hurry much?"

"Yes!" Sora told him, he nearly yelled when Riku pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?"

Riku grinned at him, "Making you mad…" Before Sora could say anything, Riku's mouth closed over his hardened length. He shuddered at the feel, thrusting his hips up. He knew Riku was gonna make this as slow as possible and enjoy every second of it…

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

Riku enjoyed the sight of Sora panting, thrusting his slim hips up in his mouth.

"Riku…," Sora gasped.

He interrupted him, presenting three fingers to his mouth. "Suck," he commanded the small boy.

Sora looked a little hesitant at first, then brought his three fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently.

Once his fingers were lubricated, Riku sat up and pulled Sora's legs apart. "This might feel a little uncomfortable," he told him. Sora just nodded. Slowly, he sank one finger into him.

Sora looked confused. "I don't feel uncomfortable. Is that it?" he sounded a bit disappointed.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't feel any pain?"

Sora shook his head. "No offense but it's like having a thermometer up your butt. I'm used to that." He jerked in pain when  
Riku bit at his chest. "OW! What was that for?"

He just smiled at him, "Don't worry Sora, by the time I'm done with you, you'll always think of me." His second finger entered him and began scissoring movements, Sora gasped. Riku grinned. "I thought you said were used to it?"

"Yeah, but not stretching me out," Sora panted, tears forming in his eyes. "Riku, that hurts, a little bit…" He closed his eyes.

"I know, but it's gonna get better," he assured him, adding the third and final finger, scissoring the insides of him, preparing him of what's to come.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. He looked up at him.

Riku withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Sora's entrance. "This gonna hurt Sora, I'm so sorry…"

Sora shook his head. "I don't care, just do it."

"Try not to freak out if my wings come out." Riku entered him, slowly, letting Sora get used to him.

"R-Riku! I-I-It hurts!" Sora cried out, his nails digging into Riku's back.

He stopped when he was fully in him. Sora moved his hips.

"Move Riku!" he yelled at him.

Riku grinned and began thrusting into him, using all his demon strength. He felt his wings come out, fluttering with each thrust.

"Damn it Riku! Move faster!"

He did, he knew Sora was close. His hand moved down on Sora's member and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Sora looked flushed, his eyes darkened with passion, his moans loud.

"Riku, I'm so close…so close," he chanted, over and over. Moving his hips, trying to come.

Riku thrust harder, Sora lost it. He moaned loudly as he came in Riku's hand. The feeling of Sora's body tighten around him made Riku come. "Sora!" he shouted, spilling his seed in his body.

He collapsed on him, both of them breathing hard. His wings twitched when Sora touched them. "I love you Sora…"

"I love you too Riku…" Sora smiled at him and kissed the corner of his lips.

Riku kissed him fiercely, wrapping his arms around him. He knew this was love he felt, Sora was his now. He'd never let him go or let anyone take him away. Riku would always keep him safe, even die for him. He felt Sora's mind showering his with love.

Both of them were so wrapped in their own little world, they didn't hear the door open.

Axel and Roxas stood at the doorway, Axel laughing and Roxas shocked. "Sora! You lost your virginity before me!" Roxas shouted. "I can't believe this!"

Riku saw Sora blush badly, his eyes getting wider by the second. They couldn't cover themselves because the blankets had fallen off the bed, all that covered them was Riku's wings.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Axel yelled. "RIKU GOT LAID!"

"I can't believe this! You said you'd never sleep with anyone!" Roxas complained.

"ROXAS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sora screamed, angry.

Roxas just smiled at his twin. "I thought sex was supposed to make a person happy? Guess that was wrong!" He and Axel were rolling on the floor laughing.

Sora reached for the nearest object near him, a hairbrush, and threw at his brother with deadly accuracy. It hit Roxas square on the forehead.

Axel laughed even harder as Roxas recovered from the blow. "OW! What the fuck Sora!"

"OUT ROXAS!" Sora yelled. "Or I'll tell Axel about the sex toys you have!"

Roxas got wide. "Hey! You said you'd never say anything about that!" Roxas yelled back. Riku looked confused while Axel looked turned on. He'd never heard Sora yell before, or threaten anyone. And the strange thing was, he liked it.

Axel took Roxas away. "So sex toys huh?" he said as they closed the door.

Riku looked down at Sora who was calming down. "So is that true about Roxas?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, it is. He told me not to say anything but…" He shrugged. "Oh well!"

"You look hot when you're angry," Riku whispered.

Sora's eyes widened as he felt Riku's body hardened against him. He smiled seductively at him. "Round two?" he asked.

Riku began thrusting in him again. "I plan on going more than two rounds. More like ten."

"Then, keep going…," Sora gasped out as Riku started moving faster and harder.


	9. 9: Sun and Moon Rise

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He'd never been so shocked in his life. Sora had sex before him! Roxas sat on Axel's bed, looking out the window. He didn't even know why he was even in his room. After seeing Sora and Riku…oh yeah he was gonna have nightmares for a while! Riku's black wings surrounding them, Sora moaning his name…he smacked his head trying to the images out of his head. His brother and Riku, naked, having sex? Oh yeah, his nightmares were gonna get worse!

Axel returned from the kitchen carrying a water bottle, handing it to him. He took it and drank some. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. He felt Axel's arms around him and his head on his chest.

"So…what else can you do?" Axel asked.

Roxas smiled. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Maybe I'm just curious," Axel cooed, kissing Roxas' cheek. "And maybe because I want a warning when you're gonna break my mind barrier again."

"I'm not doing that again. I'm sick from doing it," Roxas told him. He felt Axel moving his shirt up, revealing his stomach. Axel smiled at him.

"You're just like I imagined," he said, kissing his stomach, feeling the muscles tense.

"H-How so?" Roxas asked, trying not to shake when Axel dipped his tongue in his belly button.

"You're stomach is smooth and slim, just like Sora. But you have more muscle though. And you tense when I just touch your stomach," Axel told him. "So are you gonna tell me?"

Roxas groaned when Axel dipped his tongue in again. "I can hear your thoughts right now…"

"And what am I thinking right now?" Axel asked.

He felt himself blush. "You like me…" He jumped when Axel bit at his nipple then soothed the spot with his tongue.

"Really? Is that all I'm thinking about?" He blew hot air on the area he bit at.

Roxas shoved at him. "Stop that! It's not like I can do anything right now, with me being sick and all." He saw Axel smile wickedly. Roxas could hear the thoughts going through his head…and he was scared.

"Well, I can think of way of making you feel better…" Roxas felt his hand go down to his groin, touching him through the fabric.

He knew his eyes got wide. "Axel…"

"Shh…," Axel told him. "I can make you feel a lot better…"

Roxas felt his body tense. "Is _your_ better and _my_ better the same?" He felt Axel nip his stomach.

Axel laughed. "I don't know, why don't you tell me what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking of sex Axel," he told him bluntly.

"Testy and moody, you're very sexy when you're in those two moods. Sex can make people feel better. We should test that theory out," Axel said. He tugged at Roxas' shirt and took it off of him. He held the pendant around his neck. "What's this?"

"Cloud's gift from our very first Christmas," he answered. "Sora has one too, but his is a crown."

"And both of you wear it all the time?" Axel was twirling it around.

He nodded. "Yeah, it gave us some kinda hope that we could be just normal for a least a few minutes. The next day we moved from that town."

Axel looked at him sadly. "So you guys have always been on the run huh?"

"Yeah…if we stay anywhere for too long, they manage to find us. That's why we have leave pretty soon. I don't…," he didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Axel asked.

Roxas shuddered as he said it. "I don't wanna kill someone again. It nearly destroyed Sora the last time…"

"What happen?"

Roxas allowed himself to remember the last one. "When we escaped, Sephiroth and Ansem sent out others to find us. Lexaeus found us first. He knocked Cloud out with no problem; me and Sora were left to fend for ourselves. Sora had another panic attack and couldn't help so it was up to me. I…lost control…you see, the main reason Sephiroth and Ansem did all these experiments on me and Sora was to see if we were fit to wield a weapon called the Keyblade. Sadly, we could wield it, but the two of us refused to do what they wanted. Then, that's when the punishments started. Lexaeus was a huge, muscular guy, and when we escaped, Cloud hadn't fought in real combat for five years."

Axel just looked at him as he spoke. "So you were the only left to fight him and this guy was huge?"

He nodded. "I was only twelve; somehow I managed to summon my keyblades and fight. Lexaeus tried so hard and I didn't even break a sweat! Before I knew it, I had blood on my hands and on my clothes. But I couldn't feel sorry for what I did. Sora and Cloud were freaked out by what I did…that's when I knew me and Sora were lethal. Cloud was another experiment in a different field, but he was enhanced as well. Next were Xaldin and Xigbar, they found us about two years ago, about a year before we moved here. They attacked us and tried to take me and my brother. Cloud almost died, Xaldin and Xigbar were too strong for him alone. I fought Xaldin and Sora fought Xigbar, they were finished in no time. But Sora freaked out, my nightmares got worse, and Cloud didn't know what to do with us. I don't know how he keeps sane with the two of us always freaking out about something."

"So what happened?"

"We ran away. That's all we've known since we got out," Roxas told him.

Axel laid his head on his stomach. "So, where does Cloud fit into this?"

"His original name was Sky Lockhart. He was married to a woman named Tifa Lockhart, he took her name because he was an orphan and wanted to feel like he really did belong to a family, even though he wasn't in love with her. But when he joined SOLDIER, Sephiroth and Ansem killed her and their unborn child," Roxas told him, he knew Cloud was restless when he slept and still mourned Tifa.

"That's sad, what kind of experiments were performed on him?" Axel asked.

"It's not my place to tell everything about Cloud," he said. Axel began nibbling stomach again, feeling the muscles tense.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He nibbled Roxas' stomach; he loved seeing his stomach tense.

"Axel, you have to stop…," Roxas breathe out, his eyes darkening.

He didn't stop, he knew Roxas wanted this. His hand went under Roxas' pants and went low. Roxas jerked when Axel closed his hand over the hardening length growing. He watched Roxas' face as he began stroking him.

Roxas bit his lower lip and arched his back. "Axel, I can't…"

"Yes you can," he growled, taking off the pants, shocked at what he saw. "You're commando!"

He heard Roxas laughing at him. "Yeah so?" Axel bit his hip, which made Roxas laugh even more.

"Why are you going commando?" he demanded.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm too lazy to put on boxers."

Axel groaned. "I don't wanna think about you with no underwear on. No wonder Seifer beats you up, you probably give him a hard-on every time you're nearby!" He saw Roxas glare at him. "What?"

"I know you're gonna take off some clothes! I'm not gonna be the only one naked!" Roxas said with a small pout.

He smiled, taking off his shirt then started to take off his pants, but Roxas pinned him down before he could. "What are you doing Roxas?"

Roxas kissed him, smiling. "I'll help you with that…" He nipped his neck going all the way down his navel. His small hands pulling his pants and boxers off together.

Axel nearly yelled when Roxas closed his mouth over his straining erection. "Fuck Roxas!" For a virgin, Roxas was pretty talented. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

Roxas nipped hard, making him jerk. "Yes, I've never done this before at all. I'm just following a thought in your thick head. Even though you don't have a brain, you have great imagination."

Shit, he didn't know he could imagine at all. He tried to stay still, but it was asking the impossible. His hips had a mind on their own, thrusting into Roxas' talented mouth. He had to stop this before he exploded. Grabbing Roxas by his armpits, he pinned his slim, lithe body under him.

Roxas pouted playfully at him. "I was having fun, you ruined it."

He grinned. "Oh trust me; I'll make up for it." He kissed Roxas neck, nibbling around the chain holding his pendant, feeling the smaller boy thrust his hips up.

"Axel, hurry up!" Roxas complained, trying to wrap his legs around Axel, but he couldn't.

"Quiet down," Axel growled, biting down on Roxas' nipple, then soothe the pain with his tongue. He looked up at Roxas. "This is your first time, I don't wanna rush it."

He almost laughed when Roxas went on a cursing streak. Roxas tried to wrap his legs around his waist, but he wouldn't let him. He shoved three fingers into his mouth. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked, gently sucking on one finger.

"If you want something to do, suck on all three of them. I wanna take this time to just enjoy your body," he told him. Roxas took all three fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them; Axel just stroked his body, nipping at his stomach, feeling him jerk around.

"Axel, please…," Roxas begged, opening his legs, his pleading to take him.

"Impatient much?" he asked smiling. He took the three fingers Roxas had been sucking and put them in between his legs. "This might hurt a little…" Slowly, one finger sank into him, Roxas' eyes got wide.

"Your finger is…thick," he gasped out.

"What did you expect?" Axel asked him, moving his finger around.

"I'm used to having something jammed up my ass, but not thick like your finger…" He closed his eyes, thrusting against Axel's hand.

Axel smiled at him. "I'll make it pleasurable…" He put another finger in him, making scissoring movements to stretch him, seeing tears form in Roxas' eyes.

"It hurts a little bit…" Roxas told him, biting down on his lower lip and blinking back tears.

Axel hushed him with a kiss. "I know, but it'll feel better I promise." He stuck the third and final finger in him; tears flowed down Roxas' face, his fingers making scissoring movements.

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted, tears flowing from his eyes, his fingers dung into Axel's back. Axel saw his eyes open, wide with fear.

Axel took his fingers out and placed himself at the entrance. "This is gonna hurt, I'm so sorry. We can stop if you want…" _Please don't say to stop…_

Roxas shook his head, smiling at him. "I want you Axel, I don't care about the pain."

Axel pushed himself slowly in, feeling Roxas tense. "Relax Roxas, it'll be over soon…" He pushed himself all the way in, feeling Roxas' body quiver around him. He waited for his body to adjust to his, even though it was the hardest thing for him to do. He'd never thought being inside him would feel this…perfect.

He felt Roxas rocking his hips. "Are you gonna do something or just gonna stay there?" he asked impatiently.

Axel grinned at him. Putting both hands on Roxas' hips, he began thrusting into him. He felt Roxas move his hips in time to his thrusts.

"More…," Roxas pleaded.

Axel used his demon strength, causing him to go faster and harder. Feeling Roxas' body around him was becoming too much for him, he stroked Roxas' hard member in time with his thrusting.

"A-Axel, I can't h-hold it…," Roxas cried out. He almost whimpered when Axel's hand became hot, his hands moving faster on him.

"Neither can I," Axel whispered. He heard Roxas moan loudly and came on his hand. Axel couldn't hold it any longer, he released in Roxas shortly after he came.

Both of them were panting, out of breath. Axel laid on top of Roxas, nipping at his neck. Roxas giggled, brushing his hand through his hair and the other playing with his chakram pendants. "You have pendants too?" Roxas asked.

"Those are my weapons, Eternal Flame, I minimized them so they just look like that. I use them when I manipulate fire , fighting, or when I'm sparring with Riku or Zexion. They have theirs hanging on a chain too, Riku's is Soul Eater or Way to the Dawn, whichever one he decides to call it and Zexion has his Lexicon, Book of Retribution, on chains too. We can enlarge them to their full size to fight," he explained, moving up to kiss Roxas. Both fought for dominance, but Roxas gave in, he smiled at the small victory over his little bright spitfire. Roxas had accepted him, he couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Hey Roxas, Axel, do you guys want Chin-WHAT THE HELL?"

Both turned to look at the intruder. Sora stood at the doorway with his mouth wide open in shock, wearing Riku's shirt and his own pants. Axel saw Roxas turn red, he realized they couldn't cover up because they hadn't even gone under the covers.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"Sora shouted, covering his eyes, laughing at what he'd seen.

They saw Riku rush to the door and look in the room, wearing his pants only. His eyes got wide at what Sora had seen. "I see what Sora means now…," he mused. He held Sora against, who was shaking with laughter. Both couldn't hold it in for long, and began laughing really hard.

Axel had never seen Roxas get so red and his eyes get really wide. "OUT!" he growled. Riku and Sora were holding their sides from laughing.

"Wow, can we say 'irony'?" Riku joked.

"Because me and Roxas walked in on each other's first time?" Sora asked. Riku nodded and kissed Sora.

"Ugh! Go do that in your room Riku!" Axel yelled, feeling Roxas move from under him, getting his pants on. He watched Roxas run at Sora, tackling him down. Sora laughed even harder when he began tickling him.

"Roxas! Stop!" Sora begged, barely able to get the words out. Roxas stopped, and smacked his brother on the back of his head. "And you're the one who said sex is supposed to make you feel happy."

"Now go! And yes, Chinese food is good with us," Roxas told him. Riku and Sora walked out still laughing at them, Roxas closing the door. Axel smiled at him.

"Wow, that was umm interesting," he grinned. Roxas laid next to him, snuggling close.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," he said. Axel pulled at his pants, taking them off.

Axel nipped at his neck, leaving behind a mark. "I like your neck…," he whispered. "I think it's become my favorite spot aside from your stomach."

Roxas smiled. "Nice to know, that hickey better not be too big. Cloud will have a fit," he told him.

"Ready for round two?" Axel asked. He saw Roxas grin at him, and then kissed him fiercely.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

It had been about three hours since he last saw Sora and Roxas. Leon assured him that no harm would come to them, but still.

_**Cloud…?**_ He heard Sora's voice call out to him, he felt relieved.

_**Are you guys okay Sora?**_ He asked.

_**We're fine, how are you? Told Leon what a fine piece of cake he is yet?**_ Sora asked, laughing.

_**Sora! He couldn't help but grin. It couldn't work out between us, you know that. I'm…**_

_**You're not damaged Cloud.**_ Roxas' voice came out of nowhere.

_**Oh wow, Roxas done already? I would've thought Axel had more endurance than that.**_ Sora said.

_**Before you say anything Roxas, I don't wanna hear about both of your sex lives, keep me out of it.**_ Cloud told them.

_**Yeah, cause you have no sex life Cloud. Go hook up with Leon, he can't be THAT bad, right?**_ Roxas told him, laughing.

_**Yeah I'll see you two later…**_Cloud shook his head at their nonsense. He couldn't believe both boys trusted Axel and Riku. Zack called him over, he walked to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Boss man wants to see you," Zack told him. Cloud just nodded and walked off.

He grimaced at the thought of being with Leon alone in the office. He stood at the entrance, wondering if he should even bother with going in.

"Come in Cloud," he heard Leon's voice call out to him from the other side.

Cloud walked in, ignoring the way his heart flipped when he saw Leon. He sat down on the chair across Leon's desk.

Leon looked at him. "You can relax Cloud, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Cloud narrowed his gaze at him. "So why did you call me in?"

Leon shrugged. "I wanna know about you. I know you and your sons are psychic. Wanna tell me what's that about?"

"What do you wanna know?" Cloud asked.

"Where are you from, how come you moved here, all that stuff that people talk about," Leon replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Cloud asked, wondering what Leon was thinking.

Leon laughed. "That's up to you to decide. You can tell me anything, I won't hurt you Cloud."

"Trusting you with my life's story is really something personal and I don't want to talk about it," he told him.

Leon just smiled. "Then, how about dinner? My treat."

Cloud was shocked. Go out? On a date? With Leon? "I don't know Leon…"

"Our sons can come along if it makes you feel better, though I honestly think they wanna spend time alone if you know what I mean…," Leon told him.

Cloud sighed at the thought. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Leon smiled in victory. "Great, I'll pick you up around eight o clock." Cloud walked out of the office, wondering what he got himself into.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He woke up in the arms of heaven. He opened his eyes to see Zexion holding him, awake. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know, hours. Marluxia took Larxene out, there are knives on the walls. I've been watching you sleep the whole time."

Demyx felt himself turn red. "I bet that was boring…"

Zexion smiled. "Actually, you talk in your sleep, and a little bit of singing, but mostly talk. I found it quite interesting."

"NOOOO! I know I say things I would never say out loud!" Demyx said, burying his face in Zexion's chest.

"So you would never say 'I love you' out loud?" Zexion asked, stroking his hair back.

"I would…what did I say" he asked.

"You asked for Larxene, Marluxia, and me. Then you sang _Disappear_ by Hoobastank…," he told him.

"And what else?" he knew he must've said more. Larxene and Marluxia always made fun of him whenever they caught him sleeping.

Zexion brushed his back. "You said you loved me…" Demyx saw the look in Zexion's eyes when he said it, no emotion. He began crying, he should've known Zexion couldn't love him after what Luxord did to him.

He got up and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Zexion couldn't love him…he felt his heart breaking from the thought. He cried in the middle of the bathroom floor. Luxord had done this to him, he took Zexion's love away, because he was a sick bastard. The only smart choice his mother ever made to save him, to protect him from Luxord, and it didn't work. Luxord would come after him, no matter what Larxene and Marluxia did to protect him.

He had been so busy crying, he didn't hear the door open. Zexion went in and held him close. "Shhh, it's okay Demyx."

Demyx shook his head in denial. "No it's not…"

Zexion caught his chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. "It will be, I swear I'm _not_ leaving you alone ever again."

"But why do you care?" his voice croaked. "I'm not important to you…"

He heard Zexion growl. "Yes you are! Demyx ever since I first saw you I haven't been able to think clearly! You're in my every thought and in my every dream. You're always in my head!"

Demyx felt confused. "What are you saying?"

"I love you Demyx!" he shouted.

Demyx's eyes went wide with shock. "B-But how? You barely know me."

"Demyx, I know you play music as a way to escape the pain your mother and Luxord's separation did. Larxene took you with her, since your mother ran off and now Luxord did this. I've been with you the whole time since I've moved here! You just never knew," Zexion told him.

"What do you mean, you've been here the whole time?" he asked.

Zexion looked at him seriously. "What I'm about to show you is gonna shock you. If you want me to leave and never wanna see me again, I understand." He stood away from him, near the shadows and disappeared.

Demyx couldn't see him anywhere. "Zexion, where are you?"

"I'm here, I disappeared in the shadows. I'm a demon Demyx," he replied, appearing from the shadows.

"You are?" he asked, trying to feel shock or fear, but he couldn't. He felt…curious. "What kind?"

Zexion walked over and held him close. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Demyx looked up at him. "I know you won't. I trust you. Are you gonna tell me?"

Zexion grinned. "I'm a shadow demon. I can control people's shadows or disappear into them. And the shadows talk to me. Axel and Riku always make fun of me calling me 'The Cloaked Schemer' because I always read a book and can't be seen in the shadows. They think I'm scheming something. I can also create illusions"

"Are you?" he teased.

Zexion nodded. "I'm thinking about how I'm gonna kiss you…"

Demyx blushed. "How are you gonna do that?" He saw Zexion's face moving closer.

"Close your eyes…," Zexion ordered. He did and he felt Zexion's lips brush gently against his. His eyes opened to see Zexion staring at him also. They kept their eyes opened, looking at each other, as their lips brushed against each other. Zexion pulled away. "Do you want me to?"

Demyx nodded, putting his arms around Zexion's neck. "Yes…" He felt Zexion pull him closer and connect their lips.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Zexion groaned at the taste of Demyx's mouth. His lips were better in reality. He lifted him up and carried him back to his room.

He placed him down on the bed. Demyx looked a little scared. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…don't know if I'm ready…," he whispered. Zexion knew what he meant. It had only been a day since he'd been raped by Luxord.

Zexion nodded. "I understand, I won't do anything you don't like." He kissed him gently again, just savoring the moment.

Demyx had tears in his eyes. "I really want this Zexion, but…"

He kissed his tears away. "It's okay Demyx. I don't care about that. I just want you to feel better now." He kissed his way down to his neck, gently nipping. "Tell me when you want me to stop…" He went lower, then took off Demyx's shirt, throwing it aside, going lower to his stomach.

"Zexion…," Demyx whispered.

Zexion looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

Demyx nodded. "I can't…I just can't …"

He grinned. "It's okay I won't go any farther." He laid his head on Demyx's stomach. "I understand."

Demyx played with his bangs. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be! I don't mind at all. I'm surprised you let me go as far as I did," Zexion told him. He crawled back up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll always wait for you no matter how long it takes for you to get better…"

_But no matter what, Luxord will pay for what he did, he won't live after I'm done with him tonight…_

He would wait until Demyx fell asleep. Luxord was gonna welcome death long before Zexion was done with him.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

Leon drove home, trying to figure where he was gonna take Cloud out tonight. He hadn't been on a date in a long time. Driving up to the driveway, he got out and walked into the house.

He saw Roxas straddling Axel on the couch. The small blond boy turned red and got off of Axel, who stared at Leon. "Do I wanna know what was going on?" he asked him.

Axel grinned at him. "Nothing Leon, just go away." Leon didn't need him to tell him that twice, he walked to the kitchen.

Big mistake.

Sora was sitting on the counter with Riku standing in between his legs, with a piece of teriyaki chicken in his mouth, Riku leaning in to take it, they began making out. Leon cleared his throat and both boys separated. Cloud's son/brother giggled and Riku turned red. "Great, I guess my house has turned into an orgy hideaway," he griped. He walked to the refrigerator and got a yogurt, then turned to face Sora.

"Umm, hi! I'm Sora Strife!" the boy said, smiling.

"I know who you are," he replied, the boy looked nervous. "I have a question Sora."

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"What does Cloud like to do?" he asked. Roxas and Axel walked in the kitchen.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, confused. "Don't know really. He's never been on a date since we've been with him," he replied.

"But I know he doesn't like guys that smoke!" Roxas provided. "You don't smoke do you?"

Leon shook his head. "No, I don't and it's not a date. We're just hanging out." He saw the evil grins Riku and Axel exchanged. Oh no…

"LEON IS GETTING LAID TONIGHT!" Axel shouted. Roxas and Sora looked shocked. Riku was laughing his ass off.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, smacking him on the chest, but Axel grabbed his wrist and kissed him.

Leon growled. "We're not going on a date!" But that didn't stop Riku and Axel from laughing. He saw Sora trying to hold it in and Roxas joined in.

"Hey Sora! What was that song you were singing to Roxas the other night?" Axel asked, then began singing. "Leon and Cloud fucking in a bush. Cloud on his back yelling PUSH LEON PUSH!" All four boys began laughing hard, Leon felt his cheeks burn. Axel and Roxas were on the floor laughing, while Sora was cracking up on the counter with Riku standing next to him.

Sora and Roxas suddenly yelped in pain, grabbing their heads as if something really loud rang in their ears. "Damn Cloud…," Roxas groaned. "We have to leave, Cloud is having a fit." Both boys walked away to get their stuff. Leon turned to his brothers.

"Are you guys sure about them?" he asked. Both of them nodded.

"They…had a tough past. They're just normal humans really," Riku told him.

"With just a few things different," Axel chimed in. They walked off, leaving Leon alone.

He noticed a big difference in Riku and Axel, even Zexion. It was like the sun and moon rose with Sora, Roxas, and Demyx. Like they couldn't be without them. He heard the four boys leave the house, Riku and Sora going in Riku's car and Roxas and Axel going in Axel's car.

He walked up to his bedroom lying down on the bed, wondering what he was gonna do for his date tonight.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Riku drove him home, slowly. "I just wanna spend some time with you before you leave me." He parked his car about a block away from his house.

Sora just smiled at him. "But I gotta get there soon, or Cloud will yell at me again." Riku forced him to straddle him on the driver's seat. He laughed as Riku kissed him. "We can't…"

"Sure we can," Riku countered. "I want you…" Sora felt Riku's hands go to his pants, pushing them off of him. He pushed Riku's pants away, stroking his already hard erection.

"A little hard up?" he asked teasingly. He yelped when Riku smack his bottom, rubbing over the spot soothingly and with warning.

"Don't ever cock-tease a demon," he warned, smiling at him.

"Oh my, don't eat me big bad demon," Sora said, pretending to be scared. He felt Riku grab at his hips and drop him onto his hard length. He gasp from the pain, but ignored it. Riku began thrusting into him. Sora could feel him growing thicker and longer inside him. "Fuck Riku…"

Riku laughed. "Wow Sora! Such vocabulary." Both of them laughed, still kissing each other. Riku bit at his lower lip, stroking him. "I love you…," he whispered as Sora came in his hand. He came a few seconds later.

Sora rested his head on Riku's chest, trying to catch his breath. "I love you too." The words were a mere whisper, but he knew Riku heard him.

"I better get you home, I don't want Cloud yelling at you," Riku said, kissing him one last time before he released him. They straightened themselves out and Riku drove him home.

Sora walked to his front door with Riku. "I guess I'll talk to you later…" He didn't want to go, but he knew Cloud needed him and his brother.

"I'll stop by tonight, leave your window open," Riku told him, giving him one last kiss before he left. Sora walked in the house.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas and Axel sat at the pier, eating sea salt ice cream. He'd been addicted to them since he and his brothers had been free. Cloud always had to stop by on his way back from work and buy a pack even though he would finish that pack in one day. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey you got a little bit on you," Axel informed him.

"Where?" Instead of answering him, Axel licked the corner of his lips. "You could've told me!"

Axel grinned. "Yeah, but I think my way was better!"

Roxas stuck his tongue out at him, until Axel licked it. "Axel!"

"You shouldn't have stuck it out. And plus we've had sex already, does it really matter that I lick your tongue?" Axel pointed out.

He shrugged, finishing his ice cream. "I need to get home, Cloud is gonna be pissed if I'm there soon." Both of them got up and walked to Axel's truck.

Axel drove him home, walking him to his door. "Can I see you tonight after Leon and Cloud leave?"

"I don't know, I can't leave Sora by himself," he said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Riku is gonna come by and keep him company, we can hang out at my house. Riku will be here and Zexion is gonna be with Demyx or finding his rapist," Axel told him.

"Do you think he's gonna kill Demyx's step-father?" he asked.

Axel shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he is and thing is, he's knows how to make it look like an accident."

"I hope he doesn't upset Demyx though…" Axel swooped him up in his arms and kissed him again. He moaned at the mixed taste of Axel and sea salt ice cream.

"It doesn't concern us, so how about it?" Axel asked him again.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, call or text me when you're on your way." He kissed Axel on the cheek and went inside. He saw Sora sitting on the couch, looking at Cloud, who looked panicked and angry. The look he gave Roxas told him that he'd better sit down and not ask questions. He sat down next to Sora.

"How could you two trust them so easily?" Cloud asked angrily.

"They won't hurt us Cloud, I know it's totally out of character for us, but they have something to hide also," Sora replied, looking down at the floor.

"That doesn't matter! The fact is, is that you trusted them with something that shouldn't have been known about!" Cloud yelled at him.

"Look, we're sorry Cloud. We didn't mean for this to happen, it just did!" Roxas snapped back.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I guess they said they love you! They're just using you!"

"Don't say that about Axel! Don't try and tell us you don't feel the same way about Leon that me and Sora feel about Axel and Riku! We know you'll be lying," he shouted back, seeing Sora starting to shake and tear up.

Cloud looked at them shocked. Roxas could hear his thoughts, _What am I going to do? How am I supposed to take care of them if Axel and Riku break their hearts? It's their first time being in love…_

Roxas smiled at him. "Cloud, you don't have to worry about us. We know this might not work out between Axel and Riku, but we're expecting it."

Cloud smiled. "I just don't want you two to get hurt…I know what it feels like to lose someone you love…"

"We know you loved Tifa, but you were never in love with her right?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, I wasn't, but I still loved her. I just don't know what's gonna happen with Leon…," Cloud told them. He looked at them. "Can you guys help me get ready?"

Roxas and Sora smiled at each other. "Sure thing!" they shouted in unison.


	10. 10: Avenging Shadow

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

It was around seven at night when Demyx finally fell asleep. Zexion slowly pulled away from him, laying him down comfortably on the bed, kissing his forehead one last time then left the room. Larxene and Marluxia were downstairs in the living room, watching TV.

"Are you leaving?" Larxene asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, call me if Demyx needs anything. I'll be back in a little while." He left the house, going in his car. Driving back to his house, he parked the car in the driveway. He made sure no one was around when he disappeared in the shadows. They had told him Luxord was nearby, coming for Demyx later.

The shadows assured him that Demyx was okay right now, sleeping peacefully; unaware of what Zexion was going to do.

He traveled through the shadows of the night, looking for his target. The shadows guided him; he'd always been part of them. After his parents died, Leon took him in and raised him and taught him how to use powers. Before he met Demyx, he'd never had any use for them, but that changed. Ever since he moved here and laid eyes on Demyx, he hid in the shadows sometimes to watch over him.

Then Luxord had come and raped him.

When he saw Demyx lying on the floor, his heart broke at the sight. Demyx had always been happy and go-lucky, never seeming angry over his life, despite everything he went through. Today had been the only time he'd seen Demyx upset.

_Bingo…_

He found what he'd been looking for.

Luxord was in his house, pictures of Demyx all over the walls, tables, and floor. Zexion knew the man had to have been stalking him for quite a while. Pictures of him taking a shower, playing his guitar, sleeping on his bed, this man was sick. Zexion entered the house undetected. It stank of sweat and semen; he didn't have to guess what Luxord did in his free time.

Luxord was lying down on the couch, rubbing a picture of Demyx smiling over his chest. This man made Zexion sick. He could hear all the sick thoughts and fantasies the man had about his former step-son. Zexion felt his nostrils burn from the sickening scent in the house.

Zexion walked silently to him, still hidden in the shadows. Luxord was wrapped in his own little perverted world, unaware that the shadow's son was standing above him.

Without warning, Zexion stabbed the hand that held the picture. Luxord screamed out in pain. "Who's there?"

Zexion appeared. "You're worst nightmare's nightmare."

Luxord gritted his teeth. "Who the fuck are you? And how did you get in here?"

Instead of answering or replying, Zexion stabbed his next hand to the sofa. "I'm here on behalf of Demyx…" He walked over to where Luxord's feet were and stabbed them to the sofa as well, enjoying the sound of pain Luxord was making.

"How do you know Demyx?" Luxord demanded.

Zexion looked at him coolly. "I know you killed his mother shortly after you divorced. You made it look like her new boyfriend killed her and then made it look like he committed suicide. You've been stalking Demyx for about six months now. The only reason why you did what you did is because you saw me talking to him at school."

Luxord's eyes grew wide. "H-How did you know that?"

Zexion smiled evilly at him. He punched him in the face. "I know everything about you Luxord, how you use to look at Larxene before Demyx was born, after Demyx was born you became obsessed with him. Their mother noticed it and she divorced you. It was the only thing she did right for them."

He walked around the sofa, just staring at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you care? Demyx means nothing to you!" Luxord shouted.

Zexion stabbed another knife in his thigh, smiling even more when Luxord screamed out in pain. "He means everything! Demyx is mine. You're just a sick bastard who wants to have power, but can only get it by picking on those weaker than you." He grabbed a few more knives, stabbing Luxord on his calves, thighs, forearms, pinning him to the sofa. Zexion pulled out another knife, about eight inches long. He slowly cut it along Luxord's stomach deeply, taking the skin off.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Zexion.

Zexion glared at him. "Trust me on this Luxord. When I'm done with you, you'll embrace death with open arms. I'm the shadow's son and I have no mercy when someone hurts the person I love…"

Slowly, Zexion cut little pieces of skin off, throwing the clumps on the floor. Enjoying every scream of pain and the begging for mercy. He had none…

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

Cloud was pacing back and forth around the room, nervous about his date with Leon. Objects around him were floating around him, which was surprising considering his mental abilities weren't as developed as the twins. Sora and Roxas sat on the chairs playing on either side of the coffee table playing Uno, which were floating in the air as well. Both of them knew they were, but they ignored it.

"Geez Cloud, would you relax? You're gonna make me dizzy from all your pacing!" Sora complained.

"Shut up, you're not even looking at me," he snapped back.

"UNO!" Sora shouted in victory, Roxas pouted.

The more he waited, the more nervous he got. Leon said he'd pick him around eight, it was eight sixteen already. He kept pacing back and forth, hearing the twins quarrel over the cards, arguing. "He forgot…"

"Would you shut up Cloud? He didn't forget, he's just a little late," Roxas told him.

"He did! I know he did!" Cloud said.

Sora shouted again. "UNO!"

"Damn it!" Roxas griped.

He heard a knock on the door, everything around him suddenly fell down. The twins fell from the chairs, complaining and griping about it. He opened the door to find Leon standing there, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear and Axel and Riku took a long time deciding," Leon told him.

He shook his head. "It's okay!"

"Is that why everything was floating around the living room?" Leon asked, smirking.

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked.

Leon shrugged. "I saw through your window, and I also saw the twins fall from the chairs. That was pretty funny."

Cloud turned red, he turned to face the twins. "I'll be back when I'm back."

Roxas and Sora smiled, looking a little mischievous. "Okay!" they replied in unison. Cloud left, walking towards Leon's car, getting in. He wondered what those two were up to, but he knew it had something to do Axel and Riku. He just hoped he didn't walk in on anyone.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He and Sora watched as Leon drove away. Sora smiled at him. "Yay! We have the house to ourselves!"

Roxas got a text message. From Axel. _I'm on my way 2 pick u up b ready in 5_

"Are you going with Axel?" his brother asked, walking to the living room.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna hang out at his house. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Sora grinned. "Don't worry about me! I won't feel alone."

Roxas made a disgusted face. "I'm guessing Riku is coming over?"

His brother just smiled. "Maybe!"

"I don't wanna know! Don't tell me!" he pleaded. His brother huffed at him.

"Like you and Axel are just gonna 'hang out'!" Sora whined.

Roxas laughed, he heard Axel's truck come into the driveway. "I'll see you later!" he yelled to Sora as he walked out.

"No you won't!" Sora yelled back, laughing.

He closed the door to the house and ran to Axel's truck. Opening the door to the passenger seat, he saw Axel smiling at him. He got in and Axel drove off. "How are you?"

"Good, I missed you though," he answered.

Roxas smiled. "Really? I missed you too. So what are we gonna do?"

Axel just smiled at him. "Scary movie night at my place? If I know Riku, he'll be over here with Sora pretty soon."

He nodded. "Sure, that's cool. Can we buy some sea salt ice cream?"

Axel groaned. "How come I knew you were gonna ask that?" He reached over to the backseat and dropped a bag on Roxas' lap.

He squealed. "You bought some?"

"I knew you were gonna ask for some, so I went to the store," Axel replied.

Roxas kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Axel just grinned and drove to his house. When they got there, Roxas ran in the house, getting a sea salt ice cream out and putting the rest of the pack in the freezer. He walked to the living room where Axel was looking for a movie to watch. "How do you feel watching _Resident Evil_?" he asked him.

"It's not really a horror film, it's more sci-fi. Do you have _Hostel_?" he asked, sucking on the ice cream.

Axel looked around in his DVD stack. "Yeah, I do!" He pulled it out, taking the DVD out and putting it in the DVD player. They sat down on the couch watching the movie. "Can I have a bite of your ice cream?"

Roxas held it up and smeared some on Axel's chin. Axel looked at him with fake anger. "I'll clean it up for you…," he whispered, leaning to his face to lick the ice cream off. Axel trapped him in his arms and kissed him.

"I like your way of cleaning," Axel whispered against his lips, sucking on his bottom lip.

He giggled. "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it." He sat back down, cuddling next to Axel, watching the movie.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora laid on his bed watching TV. It was around eight thirty, he felt sleepy because he was bored. Roxas had left with Axel and Riku hadn't responded to any of his texts. He closed his eyes; he felt a cold wind blow through his open window.

He saw Riku standing on his windowsill, his black wings spread, smiling at him. "I thought you wouldn't be sleepy."

"I'm awake now," he said, watching Riku walk over to him and laid down next to him. He cuddled next to him, stroking his black wings.

"It tickles when you stoke them," Riku whispered in his ear. "But I love it."

Sora felt Riku's lips go down to his neck, then down to his shirt. Riku forced him up to take it off. He felt Riku dip his tongue in his belly button, making his back arch. "Why didn't you answer my text?" he asked, pouting slightly.

He felt Riku pull away and give him something. It was a stuffed toy, an angel with black wings and silver hair with a halo. "I wanted to give you this. I saw this at the store and I bought it for you…"

Sora squealed. "I love it!" He hugged the stuffed angel against him, he looked at Riku. "Thank you."

Riku smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. "I'm glad you love it." Sora unzipped his shirt and pulled it off him.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked, playing with Riku's pendant. Riku gently pushed him back against the bed, sucking on his bottom lip.

"How bout we just watch a movie?" Riku suggested.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Do you have _Grindhouse Presents: Death Proof_?" Riku asked, kissing the side of his neck.

Sora got up from his and put the DVD on. He laid back down, cuddling against Riku, who wrapped his arms around him.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

Leon looked at the blond man he'd asked out. Cloud looked nervous, fidgeting a little bit in the passenger seat. "Are you nervous?" he asked him.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been on a date in a long time. Usually, we're on the run, so it doesn't leave much time for dating."

"So, what you're saying is that you won't be able to date me for long?" he asked, seeing Cloud shifted uneasily.

"Yeah, we'll have to leave soon…" Cloud looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we should eat at the beach, it's beautiful at night," he answered. "Is that okay?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, that's good."

Leon drove them up to the beach, getting the stuff, they headed out. He set up the blanket and sat down, Cloud sitting next to him. "So, are you ever gonna tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Cloud didn't even look at him, staring at the ocean. "I was in SOLDIER, an organization that was supposed to do good, but…"

"But what?" he asked, seeing Cloud close his eyes.

"My original name was Sky Lockhart; I had married my childhood friend Tifa and took her last name as my own. I wasn't in love with her, but I thought she deserved to be happy at least once," Cloud told him. "I joined SOLDIER about a year later, then…"

"What happened?" Leon tried not to get irritated, but he knew Cloud still mourned the woman.

"They killed her and our unborn child…Sephiroth and I have always hated each other, so he ordered for her death. Then, that's when the mako energy experiments started. I was in a tank about ninety percent of the time, but the time I was out. I heard Roxas and Sora shout either from anger or pain. Mostly Sora in pain and Roxas in anger. When I managed to escape, I passed by the room they were in, their eyes held so much pain and knowledge beyond their years. I couldn't leave them to those bastards, so I took them even though I knew I was decreasing my chances of making a clean escape. Though I was wrong, Sora couldn't do anything because he'd just be beaten, but Roxas fought like he wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting his and Sora's freedom," Cloud told him, a little shocked he did, but it didn't matter.

Leon just looked at him. He didn't know what to say, Cloud had been through a lot as well. "So what can you do exactly?"

"I can talk with my mind, I can move objects but not like Sora and Roxas, I have to be either concentrating on it or feeling an emotion strongly. That's about it, other than that I'm physically enhanced, nothing special," Cloud said.

He looked out at the ocean. "I'm a devil demon."

He saw the shocked look on Cloud's face. "What?"

"I'm a devil demon. You know? Bat-like wings, but I don't have horns or a pitchfork," he said, grinning at Cloud.

"Okay, you and all three sons are demons?" Cloud asked.

He nodded. "Yes, they are. I adopted them. They've always been my sons. Axel was the first one, his parents had been murdered, and I found him wondering around and took him in. Next was Zexion, found him wandering around some ruins, poor kid was scared of his own shadow because he was so traumatized. Then Riku was last."

"Wow, you're a really good person Leon. I don't know if anyone else would've taken three boys who don't belong to you at all and take the time to raise them as your own," Cloud said.

Leon smiled. "I don't feel like a good person. I'm selfish and take what I want." He looked at Cloud, taking a look at what he was wearing. He'd always seen Cloud in his work jumpsuit, but looking at him in something different…he looked adorable. He was wearing a plain, long-sleeved white button up shirt and blue jeans that hung a little loose around his hips. Nothing special or fancy, just something casual.

"Why are you staring at me?" Cloud asked.

He smiled at him. "What? I can't stare at something beautiful?"

Cloud shifted uneasily. "I'm not beautiful…"

Leon caught his chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. "You are, you think I've only seen you this week but I've seen you since you started working at the shop."

"You have?" Cloud tried to look away but Leon held him.

He nodded. "I saw you the first week you started working. I thought you were cute." He almost laughed when Cloud blushed. "I just never knew how to approach you. You never talked much to anyone except Zack and even then you didn't talk much to him."

Cloud looked down. "I have a really hard time trusting people." Leon wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"You know I wouldn't ever hurt you Cloud. I know you and your sons have been hurt greatly before you moved here," he told him.

Cloud looked at him. "How do I know I can trust you though?"

"Simple," he replied. He bent his head down and skimmed Cloud's lips with his.

"W-What was that for?" Cloud asked, surprised.

Leon smiled. "I couldn't resist you any longer, you're cute." He laughed when Cloud blushed, taking control of his lips again. "Do you mind? I really want to kiss you right now"

Cloud shook his head. "I want this…"

Leon gave him a soft smile and kissed him again.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

Riku laid on his side with one arm around Sora, watching _Grindhouse Presents: Death Proof_. His fingers laced together with Sora's then kissed his cheek.

Sora moaned. "I love it when you do that. I feel safe with you." He snuggled more against him.

"I'm glad you do, I want you to feel safe." He watched the movie. "I like this lap dance scene…" He felt Sora stir.

Sora looked at him, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You like this scene?"

Riku grinned. "Yeah, makes me wonder…" Before he could finish his sentence, Sora straddled him on the bed. "Sora what are you doing?"

Sora bent his head down to his and sucked on his bottom lip. "Wonder what Riku?" He went lower, nipping at his chest.

He tried not to moan, but he couldn't help it. "Makes me wonder what you would look like lap dancing…" He jerked when Sora bit at his neck.

"Well, I don't know about giving you a lap dance while you're lying down, but I think I can dance with you in this position…" He began moving his slim hips seductively, going to the beat of the music coming from the TV. Riku watched him as he danced while still straddling him. He could feel his pants tightening from Sora's bottom rubbing against him, feeling like he was gonna explode any second.

He waited for the scene to end before he pinned Sora beneath him. Sora pouted at him.

"I wasn't done yet Riku," he complained. "I wanted to keep going."

"I don't care, you've teased me enough," he said, dipping his tongue in his belly button. He saw Sora's eyes darken and his hips move.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" Sora suddenly asked.

He looked up at him. "You think we are?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know anything about being in a relationship. I just wanna know if we're moving too fast. You think only knowing each for a few days is enough to make a relationship last?"

"Beats me. I've never been in a relationship before either. But I think since we've seen what's in each other's minds, we know everything and nothing is hidden, it's a good way to start a relationship," Riku told him, nipping his stomach.

"I hope it does, I really love you Riku," Sora told him.

He moved up to him to kiss him. "I love you too. Don't worry about it Sora, we'll just take it one day at a time" He laid on his side again, propping himself on his elbow with Sora spooned against him.

Sora stiffened when he kissed his scars on his back. "How can you not be disgusted? I don't see how you don't cringe when you see them."

Riku whispered in his ear. "I don't care about them Sora. You could be covered head to toe in scars and I would still think you're beautiful." He saw Sora smile and snuggle more against him.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He pulled away from Cloud to look down at him. They'd been making out for about twenty minutes, Cloud looked flushed, his lips swollen, and his eyes dark with their strange glow. He smiled at him. "Out of breath?"

Cloud grinned. "Yeah, haven't done that in a while."

"You and Tifa would never do this?" he asked, curious to why Cloud had married even though he wasn't in love her.

Cloud nodded. "We would, but it's not like it got heavy like to what me and you did. Tifa knew I wasn't in love her when we married, but I married her to make her happy. Every guy was scared of her because she could fight and knew martial arts and she had conceiving problems so she wanted to have kids as soon as possible. So I married her, she deserved to be happy and was excited when she found she was pregnant…"

"But then Sephiroth and Ansem ordered her death…" He could see it Cloud's mind, Tifa had been eight months pregnant with their son, Cloud in a tank, seeing her bruised and broken body, her stomach caved in. He wanted to throw up from seeing it, Cloud just looked at him.

"It's been tough for me, raising the twins sort of makes it easier though. They make me happy, and then I think about how my son would've turned out. Tifa would've been a great mother, I'm still wondering if I'm a good father," Cloud said.

Leon kissed his cheek. "You are, I'm sure Tifa knows that and is happy that you're happy now." He stood up, holding his hand out to Cloud, who took it. They picked up the stuff and walked to his car.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked, getting in on the passenger seat.

"My place," he replied.

Cloud smiled. "Sounds good, but aren't your sons there?"

"I think Axel and Roxas are, but aren't Sora and Riku at your house?" He drove toward his house.

Cloud began laughing. "No matter where we go, the kids are everywhere. I've never seen Sora and Roxas so happy."

"I haven't seen Riku and Axel so happy either. My other son Zexion is happy with Demyx. None of them have ever been social with others but now it's like they can be themselves finally," Leon told him.

He parked in front of his house. _**Are you and Roxas decent?**_

He heard Axel laugh. _**Yeah, for now…**_

_**I don't wanna know about it, just be respectful.**_ He and Cloud walked in the house, seeing Axel lying on top of Roxas making out. _**Axel!**_

Axel and Roxas groaned in pain like something rang in their ears. Axel glared at him. "Hey, you asked if we were decent, not if we were acting decent!"

Cloud giggled. "Nice to know you're here Roxas! You could've told me you were coming here."

"How did you know I was coming here?" Roxas asked.

"I just had a feeling you'd be here. And I know Sora and Riku are at home, doing God knows what," Cloud answered.

Axel and Roxas grinned. "So what are you two doing here?" Axel asked.

Leon snorted. "That's not any of your business, Axel." He and Cloud walked up stairs to his room. Axel and Roxas made howling noises as they walked, he heard Cloud laugh. He opened the door and let Cloud walked in first, looking around first around the room. Leon knew it was instinct for him to look around for any possible escapes, he wrapped his arms around him. "Nothing is gonna hurt us Cloud."

He felt Cloud relax. "I know, but it's just that I'm afraid they might be after me and the twins. I don't want you and your sons to be running like us."

Leon kissed the back of his neck. "You don't have to worry about us." He gently pushed Cloud to the bed, laying him down. "Are you ready for this?"

Cloud looked at him, nodding. "Yes…"

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He woke up, Zexion wasn't there with him. Demyx looked around his room, no trace of Zexion anywhere. He walked out of his room and went downstairs, Larxene and Marluxia were sitting on the couch. Larxene looked up at him. "Demy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Where's Zexion?" he asked them.

"He went to go do some things. He said he'd be back soon," Marluxia told him.

Demyx walked to the kitchen, wondering why Zexion really left. Larxene served some spaghetti, he ate quietly while Larxene and Marluxia were talking to each other. Zexion had left without a word, he'd taken everything that he had brought here with him. If he was coming back, why did he take his stuff?

_"Power…"_ He heard Luxord's voice in his head. _Zexion left him…_

He finished what he could swallow and left, walking up to his room. Lying down on the bed, he cried. Zexion left because he was no good for him anymore. He lied to him, he didn't love him. Demyx looked at the spot where Zexion had been lying down this morning. He couldn't believe he had thought Zexion would stay by him.

_He lied…_

He never thought Zexion would leave him, but now he knew he had to fight back on his own. He walked to his bathroom, picking up the razor left on the sink. If only Zexion hadn't crushed the shards of him into dust…

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He looked down at the body, which was almost unrecognizable after he finished with it. Luxord was still alive, barely. Zexion enjoyed skinning him, clumps of Luxord's skin were on the floor, blood dripping on the floor from his body. All he saw was muscle now with his face still intact, Luxord breathing heavily.

"Remember what you told Demyx, Luxord?" Zexion asked, he watched as Luxord tried to respond but couldn't. "Power."

Luxord just glared at him. Zexion smiled sadistically at him.

"It makes the world go around, having power helps you get anywhere you want. If you're the hunter, you prey on the hunted. You hunted Demyx, so that satisfied you and your ego. But do you know what happens when you mess with the wrong hunted, Luxord?" Luxord didn't respond or make any noises. Zexion turned around to look at him. "Luxord? I know you can respond. You're just trying to make me mad, well it won't work. Usually I would just kill you outright, but I feel like torturing you. You're special." He picked a pack of salt. "You're bleeding a lot, here's something to stop it." He poured some salt on Luxord's arm, watching him groan in pain and scream for mercy.

"B-Bastard!" Luxord managed to say.

Zexion just smiled at him. "I know I am. But back to the question! Do you know what happens when you mess with wrong hunted?" He saw Luxord shake his head. "There's always something watching the hunted. Guess what? I'm that something that protects the hunted. And that something is stronger and more powerful than the hunter." He walked to the front door hall, picking up a container and walked back.

Luxord's eyes got wide. "W-W-What is…?"

Zexion looked at him. "Napalm. A thickening gelled agent mixed with gasoline, used in the military for bombs and explosives. But the fun thing about it? The target is set on fire easier and it burns faster from what I heard." He poured it around the house, walking around, reaching to where Luxord was.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Luxord gasped out. Zexion didn't answer him, instead pouring the napalm on him.

Zexion looked at him with no emotion. This man had hurt Demyx, beat him, raped him…He didn't feel any remorse or mercy for what he was doing to this man. He was a demon, one who hid in the shadows, he wouldn't ever feel bad for doing this. Demyx might not forgive him for taking a life, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about this sick bastard hurting him anymore. He finished pouring the rest on him and looked at him, screaming in agony. "You caused Demyx pain. I can't forgive that."

Luxord looked at him. "And you think Demyx is gonna take you as you are? A demon that kills with no remorse? Who makes his victims suffer like you did me?"

Zexion just smiled. "And you know what? You'll be burnt to a crisp, only ashes will remain. I won't care about you or what I did to you. If I had another chance to do this to you, I would take it without a second thought." He pulled out a box of matches and lit one. He walked to the front door.

"I'll see you in hell…," Luxord said as his final words.

"Yes you will..." And with that said, Zexion dropped the lit match, watching the house going up in flames. He disappeared into the shadows.


	11. 11: Hide and Go Seek

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He and Riku laid down on the bed, still watching the movie. Every once in a while, Riku would nip at his shoulder or neck, or trace the scars on his back with his tongue. Sora tried to ignore the feeling it caused in his body, but he couldn't help but giggle. "That tickles Riku."

Riku laughed in his ear. "That's the whole point of it. Focus on the movie."

Sora felt him bite on his shoulder. "I would if you would stop biting me! I swear if you leave any hickeys, I'm gonna kill you! Roxas and Cloud will never let me hear the end of it!" He laughed when Riku bit his neck again.

"Then at least everyone will know you're mine. I don't wanna share you with anyone else," Riku told him.

He got up when the movie finished and turned everything off, the only thing lighting the room was the window. He laid back down next to Riku, facing him. "How come?"

Riku kissed his cheek. "You're nice, kind, understanding, and hard-headed. At first I thought you were just a shy boy, but then I saw you blush every time I was nearby and I thought you were adorable. Your shyness hides you passion and I think I know that from an experience or two." He laughed when Sora blushed. "But I'm always afraid someone is gonna come and take you away from me. I don't wanna lose you; I've never felt this way about anyone before. You mean a lot to me Sora."

Sora just smiled. "I won't go away Riku, but I won't endanger your life either." He saw the hurt in Riku's eyes. "I don't wanna see you hurt. I've seen what they've done to Cloud's wife Tifa. Goodness Riku, they beat her stomach in, she was eight months pregnant! Can you imagine the pain she went through? Their baby also feeling the pain? Can you imagine thinking you're in the safest place possible and then live your final moment in fear before you can actually start living? Their baby went through that, I don't wanna see you beaten so badly, you're unrecognizable. I won't do it Riku…"

Riku straddled him. "You're not going away Sora! I won't even let _you_ take yourself away from me! Life has been empty for me before you came along! Since I've met you, I can notice everything around me and you're the reason I wake up every morning now! How do you expect me to go back to that life?"

Sora could feel his emotions. Riku wasn't angry or upset, he was _afraid._ He knew Riku would be scared of losing him, but not actual fear. "How do you expect me to live with myself if anything happens to you? I don't wanna live with that on my conscience. I've killed one person already and that was out of self-defense. I can't do that again Riku. I just can't…" He could feel himself going away again.

"Sora…?"

He could hear the voice, but he couldn't bring himself back.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He saw the silver streaks come back into Sora's eyes. "Sora!" he yelled.

Sora blinked, but didn't respond. He could tell Sora was trying to fight back, but he couldn't come back. "Riku…" He heard Sora trying to talk.

Riku looked into Sora's eyes, "Come back to me Sora. No one is here but me." He kissed the corner of Sora's lips, then nipped at his neck. Sora shivered, the silver going away. "Who do you belong with Sora?"

Sora blinked again. "You…I belong with you…Riku…" He blinked again, coming back to reality.

He kissed his forehead, looking at Sora. "And who do I belong to?" he asked.

Sora smiled serenely at him. "Me. You belong to me!" He kissed Riku back, straddling him.

"A little frisky are we?" he asked playfully. Sora just smiled at him, kissing his way down to his stomach.

"Very," Sora said huskily. Riku felt him undoing his pants, shoving them down his legs.

Riku looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

Sora licked the broad head of his erection. "Just having a little fun…" Riku watched him licking him like an ice cream cone. He arched his back, trying not moan loudly.

"Shit Sora!" He felt Sora giggle, taking him deep in his throat. Sora's fingers stroking down his chest. "Sora, I'm…" He couldn't even get the words out his mouth with the way Sora was sucking him.

"Go ahead Riku…," Sora whispered, sucking him harder than before. He tried to stay still, but it didn't happen. Suddenly, Sora stopped.

Riku nearly screamed in frustration. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sora straddled him. "You didn't think I was gonna make it that easy did you?" he asked teasingly.

He pulled him down to kiss him. "For a second, I did…" He pushed Sora back on the bed, facing away from him on his knees.

Sora looked at him from behind. "What are you gonna do?" Riku didn't answer; he sucked on one of his fingers then slowly put in him. Sora gasped, pushing back against his finger. Riku slowly put in another finger, watching Sora's reaction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sticking in the final finger, watching Sora move back against them.

"Would you do something Riku?" he shouted. "I can't take it…"

Riku smiled, slamming into him from behind. He felt Sora tighten around him. "Fuck Sora!"

Sora moved his hips. "Go faster Riku!"

He began pumping into him, hearing his hips slapping against Sora's bottom. His other hand went to Sora's straining erection, stroking in him time with the rhythm.

"Riku!" Sora cried out.

Riku felt him release in his hand and on the bed, he released soon after, filling Sora's body. He leaned against Sora, who was still panting, then laid down. Riku withdrew from and laid on top of him, tracing the scars on his back with his tongue. He massaged his bottom, kneading the muscles.

Sora moaned. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too," he whispered. He laid beside him, spooning against Sora. Sora fell asleep first, holding Riku's arm around him. Riku watched him sleep before his own weariness took over.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

They had been sitting there for a long time now. Roxas felt uncomfortable watching the sex scene next to Axel, who was just sitting there like nothing. He shifted a little away to get the uncomfortable feeling out of him.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Axel asked him.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He saw Axel look at him suspiciously, and scooted over to him.

"I know you're lying Roxas," Axel said suggestively.

He tried to move away, but Axel threw himself over him. "Get off me Axel!" He felt Axel kiss him ferociously, pulling his clothes off.

Axel pulled away, smiling as he looked at Roxas' naked body. "You're so cute Roxas." He bent down to kiss him again.

Roxas tried to take off Axel's clothes, but Axel pinned his wrists above his head. He pulled away. "We can't," he panted, crying out when Axel bit his nipple sharply.

"Why not?" Axel demanded, sucking on dusky pink nub.

"Not on your couch you idiot!" he yelled. He heard Axel groan. Suddenly, he was thrown over Axel's shoulder, he laughed when Axel began walking to the stairs. "What about my clothes?" He yelped when Axel slapped his bottom.

"We'll get them later!" Axel growled, kneading the muscle.

_**Get them right now Axel…**_Roxas said, he felt Axel smack his bottom again. Axel walked up the stairs, Roxas wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, moving his hand over the front of Axel's pants. When Axel lost his balance, Roxas used the moment to run away to hide.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

The little minx.

Axel felt his erection straining in his pants. He knew Roxas went to go hide, he couldn't help but smile at this.

A naked Roxas hiding somewhere in his house?

Oh yeah he was gonna have some fun!

He could smell Roxas' scent, making it easy to find him. When he found him, Roxas tackled him down and ran off again. He laughed as he got up from the floor. "I'll be able to find you Roxas! You can't hide from me!"

_**Oh yes I can…**_He heard Roxas' voice in his head. He walked slowly around the house, watching out for Roxas so he wouldn't be tackled down again. Roxas was using his enhanced speed and his abilities to hide, Axel laughed. He would win this little game of hide and go seek.

All the lights in the house were suddenly turned off. _**You think that's gonna slow me down Roxas?**_

_**No, but I think it's more fun this way!**_ Roxas told him.

He shook his head at his silliness. Lean fingers brushed the front of his pants then disappeared. _**You're gonna pay for this Roxy…**_

_**For what? I haven't done anything…**_He said innocently.

_**When I find you, you're getting rid of this hard-on you gave me with that talented mouth of yours…**_

He heard Roxas laugh. _**Promises promises…**_

_**Damn straight it's a promise! Got it memorized?**_ He smelled Roxas upstairs.

_**Oooo I'm so scared!**_ Roxas taunted.

Axel smelled him in his room. He walked in, his scent even stronger. _**You better be now that we're in the same room.**_

Roxas laughed at him. _**That's just a decoy, my little flurry…**_

Axel saw his shirt on the bed. _**You little tease. I'm gonna have fun spanking your cute, little ass when I get my hands on you.**_

_**More promises…**_

He walked out of his room, he could smell Roxas everywhere now. His scent was everywhere around the house. He knew Roxas was having fun with this. _**Where are you?**_

_**Like I'm gonna tell you!**_

Axel laughed as he walked down the hall. _**So that's why you turned off the lights. You wanted to get your clothes and spread them around so I can get thrown off. Clever little tease.**_

Roxas giggled. _**Just think about it Axel. Me rubbing my clothes ALL over my body, to get my scent on them. I can feel you getting harder at the moment.**_

_**I thought you could hear my thoughts if you made physical contact with me?**_

_**I can also feel emotions when they're really strong. The pain in your pants makes you irritable. I know that much.**_

_**Just wait 'til I get my hands on you! I'll put that smartass mouth of yours to good use.**_

Roxas laughed evilly. _**Is that what you're thinking about Axel? My mouth around your cock? Me sucking you dry? You thrusting deep in my throat? I see you also have bondage in mind, sounds REALLY kinky, but fun! But see? You are irritable!**_

He found Roxas' pants and socks in the kitchen, he took them back to his room so if anyone walked in Roxas would be caught. Leon and Cloud were upstairs in Leon's room busy with each other. Axel walked back downstairs, Roxas' scent was coming from two more places. He walked to the garage, looking around only to find Roxas' shoes. He wanted yell out of frustration! Roxas was having fun alright.

When he discarded his shoes, Axel closed his door and stood in the hallway. He tried to smell Roxas again, but couldn't. _Is he…?_ Axel walked back in his room and saw what he was looking for.

Roxas stood by his window, the moonlight shining through. He smiled at Axel. "I had fun!"

Axel walked to him, taking long strides and pulled Roxas to him, taking his mouth with his. "You're gonna pay for this…" He picked Roxas and sat on his bed, with Roxas over his lap. His hands moved over Roxas' bottom, watching Roxas twitch.

"Axel, what are you-OWWW!" Roxas yelled. Axel spanked him, then rubbed over the spot soothingly.

"I told you I was gonna have fun spanking you cute, little ass. You shouldn't have teased me so much," Axel growled, spanking him again. He felt Roxas' hard member twitch and harden more against his leg. "You turned on Roxas admit it…"

Roxas glared at him. "I won't admit anything Axel." He yelped again when Axel spanked him again.

"You can't deny it Roxy, you love it. Admit it…"

Roxas groaned. "FINE! I LOVE IT!"

Axel threw him on the bed. "I knew it! You little masochist!" He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees.

"And you're a sadist," Roxas said, smiling at him. "But I guess that's why we're so perfect for each other."

Axel just laughed. "Suck," he commanded.

Roxas smiled at him, getting on his knees and put his mouth over him. Axel nearly jumped from it. Nothing felt better than this except actually being inside Roxas. He thrust his hips into Roxas' mouth, feeling him suck on his thickening erection. "Damn it Roxas!"

He heard Roxas giggle. "Enjoying yourself Axel?" he asked teasingly. Axel groaned and pushed him back on the bed.

He slammed into Roxas hard, hearing him gasp from the sudden intrusion. Roxas clung to him, moving his hips. Axel continued to thrust into him, grabbing onto Roxas' hard length, stroking him.

Roxas let out a shout and arched his back, coming on both of them. Axel continued to thrust into him, then came when Roxas came a second time. They both panted, Axel laying on top of Roxas, both trying to catch their breath.

He saw Roxas pout. "What's wrong?"

"Why am I the one naked? How come you never take off your clothes unless I take them off?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked at himself. His pants and boxers were down at his knees, his shirt was on, but had Roxas' come on it. He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere, his pants and boxers following soon after. "Happy now?"

Roxas nodded, laughing. "Yeah, I'm happy now!"

Axel laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Roxas, who snuggled against him.

"Do you think Leon and Cloud heard us?" Roxas asked.

They heard something down the hall crash into the wall, some moans coming from a particularly room, coming from another guest in the house besides Roxas. That answered the question!

Axel laughed. "No, I don't think they heard us!" Roxas snuggled against him, falling asleep, Axel fell asleep soon after.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He knocked on the door to Demyx's house. Larxene looked over at him. "Hey Zexion."

"Hi, is Demyx okay?" He walked in the house, immediately smelling blood.

Larxene nodded, looking concerned. "Yeah, he's doing better. He seemed upset when he woke up."

"I'll go see him. Is it okay if I stay over again?" he asked, just to be polite.

She nodded. "Sure it's fine. He responds more to you more. Just try not to make him jumpy."

Marluxia snorted. "He wouldn't be so damn jumpy if you didn't throw knives as a hobby and for therapy. It's a wonder how he survived his childhood with you…"

Zexion barely saw Larxene throw a kunai at Marluxia, who grabbed it right before it hit his chest. He wondered how she did that. It wasn't normal. Marluxia just laughed and walked up to her, kissing her cheek. Their relationship made him wonder what kind they had, Larxene would get angry and Marluxia got turned on from seeing her angry…They loved each other no doubt. He walked upstairs, the scent of blood stronger.

He heard someone crying in the bathroom. As he got closer to the bathroom, the scent got stronger. He opened the door to see Demyx sitting on the bathroom floor, a razor digging deep into his arm as he dragged it down. "Demyx!"

Demyx looked up at him, tears falling from his eyes. "Zexion?"

Zexion ran to him, pulling the razor away from him. "Why Demyx? Why would you do this?" He examined both of his arms, seeing all the cuts.

Demyx tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let him go. "Zexion! Let me go!"

He looked at him, seeing the anguish in Demyx's eyes. "Why Demyx? Why did you do this?"

"Because you left! I thought you left me because I'm no good for you and that you didn't love me! I thought you lied because you just left without a word and I woke up alone!" Demyx shouted.

Zexion looked at him, shocked. "You thought I left because I don't love you?" He saw Demyx nod. "Look at me Demyx."

Demyx shook his head, curling up in a ball, making himself smaller. Zexion carried back to his room, throwing away the bloody razor. He licked at the wounds on Demyx's arms watching them fade, his saliva healing them.

"Your saliva can heal wounds?" Demyx asked, looking at his arms.

"All demons can heal minor injuries like that with their saliva," he told him. "Are you gonna look at me now?" He saw Demyx look at the bed.

"I can't Zexion…" Demyx tried to lie down, but Zexion forced him to sit up.

"Why not?" Zexion sat him down on his lap, Demyx curled against him.

"Because I'm no good for you anymore…"

His hand held Demyx's face to look at him. "I love you Demyx! I told you that already. Do you not believe me?"

"Why? Why do you love me?" Demyx asked.

"What do I have to do to prove that I love you?" he asked.

Demyx wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to curl up more. "I want to be whole again Zexion. I can feel him inside me…"

Zexion closed his eyes, knowing what he was risking Demyx's trust and love. "You don't have to worry about Luxord no more Demy…" He saw Demyx look at him.

"What do you mean Zexion?" he asked, tears still rolling down his face.

He kissed Demyx gently on the lips. "I…took care of him…"

Suddenly Marluxia barged in the room. "I think you guys should hear this…"

The two of them followed Marluxia to the living room, watching the news on the TV. Larxene looked hard, and somewhat pale. They looked at the news, telling of Luxord's house burning down. He saw Demyx look at him, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it. He's dead," Larxene whispered, somewhat relieved. Zexion could feel her emotions, relief, happiness, and worry. Because of Demyx.

"He's…gone?" Demyx asked Zexion, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Zexion's heart almost broke at the sight.

He nodded. "Yes, he won't come after you no more…"

"Are you okay Demy?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx just nodded. "I'm going back to my room."

Larxene walked up to him. "You don't have to worry about him anymore Demy."

He watched Demyx go upstairs to his room, following after him. Marluxia stopped him and pulled him aside. "What's wrong?"

Marluxia stared at him hard. "We know you're not normal Zexion and that you did something to Luxord's house."

How did they know? "What are you talking about?"

Larxene threw a kunai at him, he caught it. She smiled. "Now we know you're not normal Zexion."

Zexion threw the knife away, backing slowly away from them. "What are you?" He backed to the bottom step of the stairs.

Marluxia smirked. "Not normal, I'll tell you that much." A scythe suddenly appeared in his hand.

Zexion prepared himself to fight. Larxene laughed. "It's okay Zexion, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna know what you are."

"How do I know you won't try to kill me?" he challenged.

Larxene sat down on the couch, smirking. "Fine, sit down and I'll answer your questions."

He sat down cautiously. Marluxia sat down next to Larxene. "So, what's this about?"

"Me, Marluxia, and Demyx aren't normal. We're not even human!" Larxene revealed openly. Zexion was shocked, he knew Demyx had a mind barrier, but Larxene and Marluxia didn't have one. "Me and Demyx have different fathers. Our mom is a nymph demon of water, she died a couple years ago after her and Luxord divorce. I can control electricity and Demyx can control water."

"So what does that make Demyx exactly?" he asked.

Larxene shrugged. "Beats me. Some would satyr, but he's not a goat. So I guess that makes him a water nymph demon. I don't know! He doesn't know anything about it yet. He just thinks it's cool that he can control water. I was gonna wait until he was eighteen to tell him that he's immortal, but after what happened, I don't know if he's ready. But anyways, what are you exactly?"

Zexion looked at Marluxia. "I'll talk when he does."

Marluxia smirked. "Okay, I'm part plant demon and part flower nymph. I can control plants, former thief and assassin. Anything else you wanna know about me?"

"Yeah, is your hair naturally pinkish-brown?" Zexion asked. He almost laughed when Marluxia blushed.

"Yes, it is! Anymore questions?" he asked.

Zexion shook his head. "No." He looked at Larxene. "I'm a shadow demon. I can control shadows, control others shadows, and disappear into them. I can also create illusions, but I hardly ever use that ability. I also have a strong sense of smell."

Larxene nodded. "Okay, are the rest of your family demons?"

He nodded. "Yes, they are." He looked upstairs, wanting to see Demyx.

Marluxia looked at him seriously. "You killed Luxord didn't you?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I did. And if I had another chance to do it again, I would take it without hesitation."

"You really love my brother don't you?" Larxene asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm trying to get him to believe me that I do, but I think he's shaken from what happened. I don't want him to think I'm pushing him. I'm giving him time," he answered.

"You can go now," Marluxia said.

"Thanks…" He walked up the stairs, wanting to see Demyx.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He heard everything they talked about. He was a demon? A water demon? Immortal? And Marluxia was an assassin?

He laid down on his bed, trying to overcome the heavy load of learning all the things he just heard. Could he overlook that Zexion killed Luxord? He knew Zexion only did it for him, but still. To take a life?

He felt Zexion's arms around him from behind. "Are you okay Demyx?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He snuggled more against him. Even knowing what Zexion had done, he still felt safe with him. "Why did you do it Zexion?"

Zexion's arms tightened around him. "I had to Demyx. He was gonna come after you again. I saw it in his mind. He was obsessed with you. When I was in his house, pictures of you were everywhere in his house. That man was sick. I can't bring myself to regret what I did to him."

Demyx turned to face him. "What did you do to him exactly?"

"I cut off his skin. I skinned him, slowly, poured salt and napalm on him. Then I set the house on fire. I enjoyed every second of it. I knew I was risking your love, but I had to make sure he wouldn't ever do this to you again. I understand if you don't wanna see me again, and I know you can't ever forgive me for doing this."

He wrapped his arms tightly around Zexion's waist. "I don't want you to leave…" He looked at Zexion's dark blue eyes. "Stay with me?"

Zexion smiled at him. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He couldn't see his brother. Sephiroth and Ansem had taken him away. _Sora…?_

He looked around him, he was by himself. Sora wasn't there! He ran, not knowing what he was running to. _Sora!_

Next thing he knew, he was on his knees. He had blood all over him, a body laid next to him. It was mangled and torn, stabbed to death. He looked closer at the body. Fiery red hair was covered in blood.

_Axel…_

_**"Roxas wake up!"**_ he heard a voice yell for him.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

"Roxas!" He tried waking him up again. Roxas was having a nightmare, his arms flailing out in defense. He restrained him from hurting himself, but Roxas wouldn't wake up. "Roxas wake up!"

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, waking up.

He held Roxas tightly against him. "It's okay Roxy, I'm here," he assured.

Roxas held as though he was a life preserver, tears falling down his face. "You were…"

"Don't worry about that Roxy, it was just a nightmare. No biggie," he said, kissing the tears away.

Roxas shook his head. "I've always had these nightmares, I don't know why. Sora doesn't have them like I do. That's why I don't sleep. Every time I do, I always see…"

"Roxas just relax. I'm here. See?" He let Roxas look at him. "I'm fine! No one is gonna take me down!"

They laid back down, Roxas snuggled more against him. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that."

"Don't worry about it," he told him. He held Roxas tightly against him. They heard a knock on the door. Axel put on his pants and answered it.

Cloud looked at him. "Is Roxas okay? I heard him yell."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. It was just a nightmare."

Cloud nodded. "Okay, can you see if you can get him to sleep? He's sort of an insomniac, but I know he wants to sleep."

"Sure thing. I'll see if I can get to sleep," he told him. He closed the door, and went back to bed.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas asked, resting his head on Axel's chest.

"Yeah, everything is good. Try to go to sleep will ya?" Axel told him, kissing his forehead.

Roxas smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat…"

"Only because you gave it to me…"


	12. 12: Not Right

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He woke up, feeling happy. Something he hadn't completely felt in a long time. Sure, he was happy with Sora and Roxas, but having someone to wake up with was something different. He looked over at Leon, who looking at him.

"Good morning, sunshine," Leon greeted, kissing him on the lips.

Cloud smiled. "Have you been awake for long?"

Leon shook his head. "No, only for about an hour. I just wanted to watch you sleep. You look so peaceful."

Cloud yawned. "What time is it?"

Leon looked at his clock. "It's almost noon."

He sat up quickly; shocked that he'd slept so late. "Oh no! I gotta get home to make sure Sora is okay!"

"It's okay Cloud. I just called Riku; he slept over last night with Sora. They're fine," Leon assured him. "Axel and Roxas are up already, they're making brunch."

He relaxed a little bit. Leon leaned toward him and gave him a kiss. "I like it when you do that…"

Leon smiled. "Then you're gonna love this…" He pushed him back against the bed, sliding his body into him.

He gasped at the feeling of having Leon inside him. "You're right, I love this." Leon set a rhythm, thrusting into him. Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He moved his hips in time with Leon's, feeling him pound into him hard, fast, and rough.

He felt Leon's hand close around his straining erection. "Leon, I'm…" He felt Leon's move faster on him, thrusting harder into him.

Leon bit at his lower lip. "Go ahead Cloud…"

Cloud exploded on both of them, he felt Leon thrust harder then came not long after. He felt his seed inside him. Leon laid on top of him, trying to catch their breath. He felt Leon pull out of him, but his body tried to keep him inside.

Leon laughed. "You don't want me to pull out?"

"I guess my body has other thoughts," he replied, feeling Leon pull out. They both got up, Leon walked to the bathroom. Cloud looked out the window.

Something didn't feel right. It wasn't Leon, but he felt something just wasn't right. He wondered if Sora and Roxas felt the same thing. Maybe he was just paranoid.

"Cloud?" Leon called out to him.

He looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you coming in?" he asked.

Cloud smiled, walking in the bathroom with him. He felt something was wrong.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He sat on the counter, watching Axel make scrambled eggs and bacon. Seeing Axel like this made him want to giggle. "Wow! Axel being all domestic!"

Axel grinned. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh away. I'll have your cute ass alone soon enough."

He laughed, even though when he woke up this morning, something didn't feel right. Axel kept staring at him as he cooked, like he was about to eat him up. Roxas noticed what he was wearing. Axel's red t-shirt. He wore nothing else, but it was big enough that it reached his knees. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He could feel his face burning.

"You look yummy in that shirt Roxy," Axel said seductively.

Roxas felt his cheeks burn. "Quit it!" Axel walked over to him, standing in between his legs.

"Why not? I think I can look at my boyfriend all I want. Don't you think?" he asked, gently skimming his lips over Roxas'.

He giggled. "Am I your boyfriend Axel?" He felt Axel's hands turn warm against his back, relaxing his muscles.

Axel looked at him, his eyes blazing with love. "You're more than that to me Roxas…" He nipped at his neck going to up to his lips.

They heard someone clear their throat. Axel pulled away, growling. Leon and Cloud stood there, smirking at them. "Good afternoon you two," Leon told them.

Roxas could feel himself turning even more red. Cloud laughed at him. "Roxas, are you okay? Depressed that me and Leon walked in on your moment with Axel?"

Axel snorted. "Very depressed. Mostly angry though."

Cloud held his hand out to Axel. "I'm Cloud Strife, Roxas' father or brother, whichever you wanna consider me."

Axel shook his hand. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Cloud laugh. "Don't worry I think I won't be forgetting your name anytime soon."

Roxas watched them walk to the living room. Axel went back to finishing breakfast. He sat there and watched him.

_**Roxas, I need to talk to you and Sora in private.**_ Cloud told him.

_**Why? What's wrong?**_ Roxas asked him.

_**Did anything happen?**_ Sora joined in.

_**Did…Did you two feel anything weird this morning?**_ Cloud asked them.

Roxas went still. He did have a funny feeling when he woke up. _**Yeah, but then again I actually slept!**_

_**Really? That's great Roxas!**_ Sora said.

_**But don't you two feel like we're being watched?**_ Cloud asked, feeling weird.

He felt Sora go silent. _**Yeah, I did…**_Roxas told them.

_**Me too…**_Sora revealed.

"I'm done!" Axel yelled. Leon and Cloud walked in the kitchen sitting down on the chairs. Axel brought plates over and put them in front of them on the dining table.

After Axel served them, they ate. Roxas felt uneasy, feeling like someone was watching them.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He knew something wasn't right with Sora. Sora had been a little uneasy all morning. "Sora, is something going on?"

Sora shook his head. "No, why?" Riku knew he was lying.

"Sora you can tell me anything you know that right?" he asked.

Sora just gave him a serene smile. "I know that Riku," he replied.

He wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Sora, I know something isn't right. Why don't you tell me?"

"I…I just got a weird feeling that's all," he told him.

He tightened his arms. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked up at him upside down. "I don't know, me, Roxas, and Cloud just woke up with a weird feeling, that's all. Maybe we're just paranoid."

"Why do you feel weird?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a feeling something is watching us…"

He kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry Sora, no one is gonna take you from me. I promise to take care of you." He heard Sora giggle.

"I know you won't, but I think we're just a little paranoid." He turned in his arms, facing him. "Roxas and Cloud are on their way here." Sora nibbled his lower lip.

"I guess I'll have to leave…" He felt Sora's cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Who's that?"

Sora laughed, looking a little nervous and hurt. "I forgot we skipped two days of school. Tidus texted me asking if me and Roxas are okay. I just said yeah," he told him.

He smiled at the thought of Sora's friends caring about him. "It's good that have them as friends."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here!" Sora told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Riku let him go. "I better go get my stuff. See you later?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, text or call me!"

He got his stuff, walking to the door. Sora walked him out. "I'll see you later." He kissed Sora passionately, and Sora didn't hold back. Spreading his wings, he flew away.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Sora watched Riku fly away from his house, waving to him. When Riku was finally away far enough, Sora ran to his room and began packing his stuff. He felt bad lying to Riku, Roxas had sent him the message, telling him to pack his stuff. Tears fell from his face, he had to leave Riku…

His heart stopped at the thought of leaving him. After all this time, why did he have meet him now? Why now? He heard Roxas and Cloud come in the house, he walked downstairs to see them.

Roxas looked upset, Cloud looked grim. Both of them looked at him.

"Are you sure we have to?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud nodded. "Yes, we have to…can't you feel them here?"

He felt the scars on his back burn. Sephiroth and Ansem were here, no doubt about it. He tried not to cry, but a few tears came out. Roxas hugged him, crying also.

Cloud held them both, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "We leave at midnight. That's as late as I can give you," he told them.

The three of them walked to their rooms, packing up anything they needed. Sora looked at the stuffed angel Riku had given him last night. His heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving this new life behind. He had made new friends, found himself someone who loved despite all his flaws…and he had to leave it all behind. Hayner and Olette, Tidus and Selphie, Pence and KuKu, and Riku. He could feel Roxas' anguish over this as well. His brother's emotions were coming off in waves. Sadness, anger, fear…

Today was their last day of living the semi-normal life they sought for four years. He wouldn't let Sephiroth and Ansem get their filthy hands on Riku.

He felt his phone vibrate. A text message from Riku.

_Hav I told u dat I luv u?:)_

_Maybe once;)_ He sent the message to him.

He received another one. _Well I luv u!_

He began crying again. Knowing after tonight, he would never see Riku again.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He sat down on his bed, trying his best not to cry over the situation. All three of them knew Ansem and Sephiroth were here, watching them. He couldn't let them get their hands on Axel. Watching Sora get beat already killed him, but seeing Axel beaten would just send him over the edge.

Both of them hadn't even said they loved each other yet. He loved Axel, but he just couldn't the words out. Axel had been the best thing that happened to him after getting out. Ever since he saw Axel, he'd grown to deal with him and his annoyance, he loved him. He had to tell him.

He looked out his window. Living here taught him and his brother a lot, they had made new friends and they had someone who could love them as damaged as they were. Axel made him feel alive and gave him hope that he could be somewhat normal. Sora was torn up about leaving, he knew Sora had fallen deeply in love with Riku and had actually seemed more open. His brother was no longer the shy boy everyone had first met. And he knew that meeting and being with Axel had changed him as well. He learned to trust someone for once besides Cloud and Sora. Shared every bit and piece of himself, expecting to be crushed, but Axel had somehow managed to put him back together.

Now, he was gonna be crushed again. Only this time, only dust would remain.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He knew something wasn't right. He felt it in his bones. Roxas had been acting strange this morning, looking out the windows as if he was expecting something to be there. Riku was sitting on the couch, texting Sora. He texted Roxas. _Wutchu doin Roxy?:)_

Roxas texted him back. _Cleanin my rm. How bout u?^-^_

_Missin u!:( I wish I could see u!_ He replied.

_I miss u 2:( but we'll see each otha 2night!:)_

He smiled at that, he couldn't wait to see him tonight. Leon was sitting on the other couch, watching TV, he knew Zexion was still at Demyx's house. He went up to his room, laying down on his bed. Roxas' scent was still in his room and on his covers and pillows. He inhaled his scent from the pillow he'd been lying on last night.

Something just wasn't right, he knew it. He knew Riku and Leon knew it, but what? What was going on? He hoped Roxas wasn't thinking about leaving him, his heart just couldn't take that. Roxas met a lot to him, even though they've only known each other for about a week. He'd seen what Roxas was, and vice versa. Both of them had accepted each other as they were. He hoped it was nothing serious, he wanted Roxas to be happy. Trusting anyone, including him, had been a big step for Roxas. Axel knew he had trust issues, but he finally learned to open up. When Axel had first met him, he'd been a boy with secrets he couldn't tell anyone, someone who'd seen too much in his short life. Now, Axel had seen him actually laugh, smile, and teased the hell out of him!

He fell asleep, still tired after a fun night with Roxas. His little masochistic, loving spitfire.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He'd been awake for almost two hours, watching Demyx sleep peacefully. Demyx was singing _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder in his sleep. He laughed, he'd never met anyone else who would sing in their sleep. After finishing the song, Demyx mumbled a few things about food, whining about Larxene and her habit of throwing knives, calling Marluxia gay, which made him laugh. Then he heard Demyx say something about him.

"I love you Zexion…"

His heart stopped. Every time he heard him say that, his heart would always stop.

Demyx shifted a little, waking up. He looked up at him and smiled. "Listening to me sing and talk again?"

He placed a small kiss on his nose. "Yes, I did. You were singing Hinder this time."

Demyx laughed. "Oh wow! Larxene and Marluxia make fun of me whenever I sing."

He laughed at that. "You called Marluxia gay."

Demyx laughed even harder. "I remember Larxene telling me that, Marluxia didn't like that. But that didn't stop us from laughing."

Zexion leaned to him and kissed his lips. Demyx moaned, letting him take control. He wanted him so bad, but he wasn't gonna push him into doing something that made him uncomfortable.

He pulled away, but Demyx forced him to continue. "Demyx?"

Demyx looked at him. "Please Zexion?" He nipped at his bottom lip. "I want to be with you."

Zexion shook his head, pulling back. "No Demyx," he said softly, brushing his hair back. "When I take you, it'll be because I think you're ready. You only think you're ready, but I know you're not."

"But how will I know when I'm ready?" Demyx asked.

"When you don't stiffen when I get close to you. When I can kiss your forehead without you shivering in fear," he told him. "You don't realize you do that, but I know you're scared and afraid after what happened. And don't worry, I've waited this long to have you. I can wait for as long as you need to recover."

Demyx's lower lip trembled. "But what if I never recover? What if I'm always afraid? You can only wait for so long…"

Zexion forced him to look at him, kissing him gently. "Demyx, I've wanted you since I first saw you when I moved here. I've waited since then to just to be able to talk you. I know I can longer before I fully claim you as mine. I'll be here for you no matter what."

He saw Demyx smile at him, hugging him tightly. "Even though I stiffen or shiver, I still feel safe being next to you," he told him. "You make me feel safe Zexy."

He arched his eyebrow, smirking. "Zexy huh? Is that your new nickname for me?"

Demyx nodded, laughing. "Yes, you're…Sexy Zexy!" he said, looking proud of himself for thinking of the nickname.

He only chuckled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tighter. "Then I'll call you Bubbles since I know you love bubbles."

"I love it!" Demyx said.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

They laid there, not saying a word. He was glad that Zexion had stayed with him for the night. He still had a nightmare about what happened, but Zexion had helped him feel a little better and comforted him when he needed. He'd never feel the same ever again, but Zexion gave him hope that maybe he could feel better and recover.

He looked up at Zexion. "Zexy?"

"Yes Bubbles?" Zexion asked.

He smiled at the nickname Zexion had given him. "I…I really love you…" He felt his face flush.

Zexion looked at him, smiling. "I love you too, Bubbles." He felt Zexion's lips press against his.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

It had been a few hours since he'd last seen Riku. He laid in bed all day, not wanting to think about what he had to do. Him, Roxas, and Cloud decided on what they had to do. Leaving Riku would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. All the scars he received wouldn't compare even close to this. He held onto the angel Riku gave him last night. _Why? Why did I have to meet him? Why is my life turning out like this? I don't wanna do this…_

He had been crying since Riku left. Riku had been the best thing to ever happen to him. "I don't wanna leave him…"

He got a text message from Riku. _Wut time can I come ova?_

His heart almost broke. _At 6_

_Ok! I'll b der!:)_

He put his phone down next to him. Riku was about to see him for the last time. He didn't want to leave. He'd met Riku, loved him, and now he had to leave.

He just barely noticed it was five-fifty. Riku would be here soon. He heard Roxas and Cloud leave the house, going with Axel and Leon.

Riku came to house after they left. "Sora?" He heard Riku come into the house.

He walked downstairs, feeling his heart swell with love. "Hey…"

Riku lifted him, kissing his lips. "I missed you." He carried Sora to the couch, sitting down with him on his lap.

"I missed you too," he told him. He hoped Roxas and Cloud were having a great time; he felt like his heart was about to pound its way out of his chest.

He felt Riku's lips on the back of his neck. "Is everything okay? You're eyes look a little puffy and red." Riku looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Riku made him straddle him on the couch.

"I know you're lying Sora. You can't hide that from me. Tell me what's wrong," Riku told him.

He couldn't tell him. Telling Riku what he'd have to do would tear him up. "Everything is okay, Riku."

Riku kissed his nose. "I'll let it go for now, but I wanna know."

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"How bout we go out to the beach?" Riku suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Sora said.

Riku held his hand as they walked over to the beach. He felt Riku's thumb rubbing over the pulse on his wrist.

"Riku, what would you do if I left?" he asked.

Riku leaned his head down to nip at his favorite spot on his neck. "I'd look for you and bring you back," he replied.

Sora felt himself turn red. He knew Riku would look for him. They walked along the beach when they got there. Riku suddenly flopped down on the sand, taking Sora down with him. He laid on top of him, resting his head on his chest.

Riku's fingers brushed through his hair. He wondered what Riku would do after he left. Would he hate him? Would he find someone else? Would he forget about him? He hoped Riku would be happy though, he just didn't want to be forgotten. But if being forgotten meant Riku's happiness, he wouldn't mind; he had his memories to remember Riku. "Would you ever forget me if I left?"

Riku's hand stopped. "I wouldn't ever forget you Sora. And you're not leaving. Why do you keep bringing this up?"

He didn't bother looking up at him. "I'm just wondering, that's all…"

He was on the sand, looking up at Riku, who was preventing him from moving. "What's going on Sora? You've been acting strange since this morning. Did Roxas or Cloud tell you something about us?"

Sora shook his head, trying to look innocent. "No, I'm just wondering that's all."

Riku sighed. "Sora, what's wrong? Are you regretting being with me?"

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. But no, life isn't easy for me, you know that. I just have bad feelings, I don't and won't ever regret being with you."

Riku kissed his forehead. "Good, cause I know I don't regret being with you. I'm so happy I found you."

He felt his heart getting heavier. "What time is it? I'm starving."

Riku took out his cell phone and looked at the time. "It's seven. Wow time sure does move by fast."

It was seven already? By midnight, they had leave. He wished he could've stayed longer, but he had to protect Riku. Sephiroth and Ansem wouldn't hesitate to capture Riku and his family or kill them. He couldn't let that happen. "Let's go eat; I haven't eaten much all day."

Riku helped him up, cleaning the sand off his back, his hands particularly paid attention to his bottom. He cleaned the sand off Riku, who was staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asked.

Riku grinned. "Nothing, just admiring the most wonderful thing in my life."

He felt his heart skip a few beats. He hoped he was still the most wonderful thing after he left.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He knew something was up, but Sora wouldn't tell him. Axel had said that Roxas was acting weird as well, and so did Leon. All three of the Strife brothers were acting strange, he hoped Sora wasn't gonna leave him. His heart tore at the thought of him leaving, he'd be missing a piece of his soul if he left.

They walked to Sora's house, he ordered pizza. Sora sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He sat down next to him, resting his arm around his shoulders.

Sora looked at him and smiled. "Am I really the most wonderful thing in your life Riku?"

He wanted to laugh at Sora's doubt, he couldn't believe Sora would think less of himself. "Yes, you are."

Sora giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They sat there until their pizza arrived.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Riku had told him that Sora was acting weird just like Roxas. He looked at him, wondering what was going on. They had eaten already, now they were lying on his bed watching TV. Roxas would every once in a while look at him and smile.

"You okay Roxy?" he asked.

Roxas just smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering, that's all," he replied. Roxas snuggled more against him. He bit at his shoulder. The first thing he'd done when Roxas showed up, was make out with him. He had managed to get his shirt off but he didn't want to strip him naked just yet. Roxas had managed to get off all his clothes, except his boxers. Ever since he learned that Roxas didn't wear underwear of any kind, he always fantasized about it.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Axel!" Roxas complained.

He forgot he had to keep his thoughts hidden, especially with physical contact with Roxas. "I can't help it Roxy," he whined.

Roxas turned a bright red. "Quit thinking about my underwear."

"I'm thinking of your lack of underwear," he corrected. He moved his hand over the front of Roxas' pants.

"Axel, behave," Roxas ordered.

He bit at his shoulder again. "I'm not doing anything Roxy." He looked at him innocently, moving his hand inside.

Roxas shivered. "Axel…" He couldn't get another word out when Axel stroked him.

"Shh, just relax Roxas," he whispered. He felt Roxas thrusting into his hand. "You're enjoying this."

Roxas moaned. "Stop…"

Axel smiled, removing his hand. "Okay, I'll stop Roxy." He heard growling noises from Roxas.

Roxas glared at him. "What the hell! Finish me Axel!" He tried to grab his hand, but he kept it away.

He grinned evilly at him, pinning his wrists together. "Now now Roxy. You told me to stop, so I stopped." He laughed when Roxas groaned, trying to get loose.

"Please Axel?" he asked, making himself look innocent with sad, wide, puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't help but give into him, spooning against Roxas. His hand went back to where he had it. Roxas gasped, thrusting into his hand.

"Faster Axel," Roxas moaned.

He moved his hand faster, making it hotter than normal human temperature. Roxas made little noises, thrusting harder into his hand. Axel took off his pants before he ruined them. His hand squeezed his shaft harder, stroking him faster. He felt Roxas grow even harder and longer.

Roxas yelled out loud. "Axel!"

He felt him release in his hand. Roxas shivered, releasing his fluids. Axel nipped at his shoulder. "Feel better Roxy?"

Roxas laughed. "Much." He looked at Axel, frowning. "Why am I the one always naked? When are you gonna strip for once?"

He bit hard at his shoulder, watching Roxas yelp. "I love you naked. You're really cute Roxy."

Roxas just laid there, snuggling more against him. Axel wrapped the blanket around him. "I love you…" He felt him stiffen; he knew Roxas would freak out a little from him saying. His little spitfire probably didn't believe him. "I really do love you Roxas."

Roxas still didn't say anything. "I know you do…"

He knew his Roxy wouldn't ever admit it also; he looked at the time on the clock. Eight forty-five.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

_It's not enough time. I want more time._ He curled up more against the one person he could ever love. _Please just stop time, so I can be with him._

He wondered what Axel would do after he left. I really love you Axel…

How he wished he could say those four little words out loud.

_**Roxas? Are you okay?**_ Cloud asked.

_**Yeah, I'm fine.**_ He lied.

_**We have to leave sooner Roxas and Sora. I'm sorry, but I can't bear to be near Leon any longer knowing what we have to do…**_He could the sob in Cloud's voice.

His heart stopped. He had to leave now? His brother was crying, he could hear it inside his mind. He looked up at Axel, who kissed his cheek. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

Roxas took the blanket off and straddled him. "I…" He couldn't get the words out his throat.

"Don't say anything you don't wanna say," Axel told him.

He laid back down, watching TV with him until he felt Axel's hand become hot. _Really_ hot. "Axel?"

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked him. His finger was making a pattern on his hip.

"You're burning me!" he shouted at him.

Axel immediately took his hand, looking down at the burnt mark he made. He saw him become a little pale. "I'm so sorry Roxas!"

He looked at the mark on his hip. It looked like Axel's chakrams. "You branded me?"

Axel looked at him a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing."

Weird thing was, he wasn't angry at him. "I'm not mad at you Axel…I think I like it."

Axel smiled at him. "Really? I'm glad you do!"

Roxas kissed him, for the last time, watching Axel. Axel's eyes began to close, he pulled away, looking at him.

"Roxy…? I'm so sleepy all of sudden are you?" he asked.

Good, it was working. He snuggled against him, letting him have this one last moment. "I'm so sorry Axel…"

Axel fell asleep with his arms around him. He stayed there for a few minutes, savoring the feel of his inferno. He'd never see Axel again.

Getting up, he changed into his clothes. He ran up to Axel's room writing a note to him, then left it under his pillow. Axel was still sleeping on the couch when he went downstairs. Roxas felt his heart breaking, he kissed Axel's lips. "I love you Axel, I always will…" With that said, he left.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Roxas had left already.

Sora looked at Riku, they had gone through the window of his house, wanting to avoid the noise Roxas was making downstairs with Axel. He looked at Riku, who was watching TV. His heart broke at the thought of doing this.

"I really love you Riku," he told him.

Riku smiled at him. "I love you too Sora." He bent down, kissing him on the lips.

Sora knew this was it, he slowly hypnotized him. He saw Riku's eyes closing. "I'll love you Riku, no matter what…" Riku slumped down next to him.

_**It's done, I'm leaving…**_Sora left, not looking back to see the only person he loved. He saw Cloud and Roxas already waiting at the house. "I'm ready…"

Cloud nodded, he could see the redness in Cloud's eyes. I'm so sorry…

"Let's go," Cloud said.


	13. 13: Don't

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He woke up, feeling a little dizzy. What happened last night? He remembered being with Sora, but then it became foggy after that. Sora wasn't anywhere, and his scent wasn't strong. He looked around his room, finding nothing.

"Sora?" he called out.

Nothing.

_**Sora?**_ He didn't respond.

He walked downstairs, he saw Leon in the kitchen. Axel was still on the couch, sleeping, but where was Roxas and Cloud? None of the Strife brothers were there.

"Leon, what's wrong?" he asked.

Leon was looking at a piece of paper, staring blankly at it.

Axel woke up, looking around. "Hey, have you guys seen Roxas?" He walked into the kitchen, standing next to him. "Where's Sora, Riku?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Leon looked at them. "They're gone…"

Riku stood there, looking at him. "What…?"

Leon handed him the paper he was looking at.

_Leon,_

_I'm so sorry. But me, Sora, and Roxas have to leave. We know they have come back to get us and we can't let them get their hands on you and your brothers. I'm so sorry we had to leave like this, but I promise to be back. Don't come after us, I beg you._

_Love,_

_Cloud_

They left? Sora left him, and didn't tell him?

He saw Axel turn pale, he could tell he didn't want to believe they left.

_Sora left me…_

He walked back to his room, Sora's scent was still there. His Sora left him. He laid down on his bed, crying at the lost of losing the one person he loved. His heart felt dead, like Sora had taken it with him when he left. He cried, letting all his emotions out.

Something crumpled under his pillow, he looked under his pillow, seeing a piece of paper there. He unfolded it.

_Don't cry_

He looked at the two little words on the paper, feeling his heart breaking more. Sora knew he would and asked him not to. He cried more than he ever had._ Please come back to me Sora!_

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He heard Riku, crying in his room.

He couldn't believe Roxas left him. The one person who loved for who he is…and he left him.

Walking up to his room, he laid down on his bed, trying his best not to cry. Tears were already forming. Roxas had never told him he loved him. He knew his little spitfire would have a hard time expressing his feelings, and he remembered how Roxas struggled to get the words out his mouth last night. He'd told him not to say anything and had accidentally branded him. Roxas hadn't gotten mad, if anything he had been happy.

He found a paper sticking out the corner of his pillow. A note from his little spitfire.

_Axel,_

_I just want to let you know, I'll never feel the same way about anyone like I've felt for you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know I never told you those three little words you told me last night. And I don't plan on telling you on a piece of paper, so I'll tell you when I come back. Don't follow me. I hope you can forgive me when I come back._

_Roxas_

He wanted to call Zexion and ask him to tell the shadows to locate Roxas. But he couldn't do that. Roxas and his family had asked them not to follow them. He would wait for Roxas to return to him. Even if it meant waiting forever.

`~`~` Leon's POV`~`~`

He honestly didn't know how to feel.

He felt…numb.

Almost like he did when…He shook his head, not wanting to think about the past.

He hadn't loved anyone like he did Cloud.

Now he was gone…

Leon didn't know how to feel. He wanted to scream, roar, and cry all at the same time. He wanted to go out and bring his blonde wolf back, but he wanted to respect Cloud's wishes.

Though it killed him to do so.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He sat in the car, crying over the fact he left his soul mate. He cried, knowing Riku was crying right now even though he'd left the note telling him not to.

Roxas looked blankly out the window, but he could feel his brother's anguish. Cloud hadn't said a word since they left. He knew Sephiroth and Ansem would come after them now.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He heard Sora still crying over leaving. His brother hadn't stopped and he honestly he just wanted to yell at him to stop crying. But he knew he would be crying too if he was sensitive like Sora. Cloud didn't talk to them, but he knew Cloud was just as upset as they were.

_I love you Axel…_

He regretted not being able to tell him that. But he knew Axel understood, he only hoped Axel would forgive him for leaving. He watched as Cloud drove for what seem liked months.

Driving toward the place to end this…

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He saw the sorrowful looks on his sons' faces. He wanted nothing more than turn back and drive back to Leon's house. He hated leaving his lion, wanting nothing more than to be in bed and with Leon's arms around him. _I miss you Leon, but I won't put you or your family's lives in danger._ He didn't even want Sora or Roxas there, knowing they were still kids and didn't need blood on their hands.

Well not any more blood on their hands. Going up against Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus had nearly broken them and he couldn't help them. Being stuck in the tank and experimented on for years made him stiff and unprepared for battle unlike the twins, who were always training their mental abilities and physical power. They didn't have a childhood. When they had finally escaped, he tried his best to make them as happy as possible. But being chased around and moving to different places didn't offer them a stabled place to call home. Destiny Islands had been the first place that they could call home. Sora was no longer the shy, timid little boy and had grown to be confident and loving thanks to Riku. Roxas learned to trust someone else and be honest though he knew Roxas regretted not being able to tell Axel he loved him.

And he had found love when he thought he'd never find it. The nightmare of Tifa's death still haunted him, but Leon had filled the hole in his heart. He knew he could never forget it, or miss the child that was lost when she was killed. The twins had done that for him, they filled that hole that still missed his unborn child.

But now, like always, they had to leave their new life behind. Only this time, they weren't running from the past. They running back to finally end it.

He only hoped that they were alive to go back to their life.


	14. 14: Tumbling Away

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He drove; Sora and Roxas fell asleep after a while. Sora's eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying he'd done and holding the stuffed angel Riku had given him. Roxas hadn't said a word, just staring blankly out the window until he fell asleep, his hand rubbing over his hip. He knew his two sons were heart-broken over leaving and he was too.

After he hypnotized Leon, he had just sat there looking at him. He wondered what Leon would do afterwards, but he wouldn't know. He'd told Leon to not look for them and he hoped he listened.

His heart had broke when he left him. Leon had been the best thing to happen to him since he got out of the lab. He could be himself and relax for once with him. Leon didn't judge him, treat him like a freak, or freaked out when he found what Cloud was. Instead, he accepted Cloud and his two boys as they were. Even Sora and Roxas had told him when they left that he had changed for the better. But he couldn't let Ansem and Sephiroth get their hands on the man he loved.

Sora and Roxas suddenly woke up at the same time. Roxas looked out the back window and Sora looked around them. Both seemed on high alert.

"What's wrong?" he asked them. He felt a little twinge of energy behind them, but he knew the twins were more sensitive than him.

They saw a Hummer driving behind them and coming up fast.

"Cloud…," Roxas said. He saw the Hummer right behind them.

The car ran into theirs, making Sora and Roxas fall from the seats. "What do we do?" Sora asked. The car ran into them again.

"Roxas! Take the wheel!" Cloud shouted to him, moving to the passenger seat. Roxas moved to the driver's seat while Sora pulled out his Keyblade and opened the window. Cloud loaded the shotgun that was under the seat and rolled down his window. They heard gunshots firing from the other car, hitting the car. Sora swung at the bullets coming at him, hitting them back at the Hummer. He leaned out shooting at the car behind them.

"Cloud, what do we do!" Roxas shouted. The windshield was breaking from the gunshots being shot at them. He saw him kick the windshield off.

"Keep driving Roxas!" Sora shouted back, swinging at more bullets coming at him.

Gunshots from the other car kept shooting at them. Cloud shot back at the other car, Sora kept swinging at the bullets, dodging every other one he missed.

He knew this was a useless battle, eventually they would lose. But he didn't want the twins to go back. Not there. Never again.

He felt their car swerve. "Roxas, what happened?" he asked.

"They hit the back tire!" he yelled.

He saw Sora suddenly slump over. "Sora!" Cloud shouted.

Roxas couldn't control the car from swerving, he looked at his twin brother. "Sora!"

Cloud went back inside the car, pulling Sora back in. "He's been shot." He pressed his hand on the wound on Sora's shoulder, trying his best to stop the bleeding.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

His brother had been shot.

He looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Sora's pale face, hearing his heavy breathing. He heard more gunshots shooting at them. No one could save them, they were on an empty road, miles from the next stop. Sora managed to sit up by himself and not breathe so heavily, but he was obviously in pain.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked. He kept driving, but it would only be a matter of time before their car would go out. The rest of their tires were already shot down, they were driving on rims. Their car was already going out of control.

Cloud didn't say anything, just pressing down on the wound on Sora. He could see Cloud was trying to take the bullet out. The car behind them hit their car.

Before any of them could react, their car flipped over. All he thought about that moment was Axel as the car tumbled off road.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

The pain was excruciating, his shoulder was hurting so badly. He'd been careless thinking he could hit all of them. He hoped they would kill him and save him the suffering. _Not likely._

_Riku…_He was remembering his dark angel, the sea-foam green eyes, long silky silver hair, and his powerful lean body.

Before he knew it, he was being tossed around in the car. Cloud and Roxas were, their car tumbled down off the road and into the woods. He saw his brother tumbling around in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat while Cloud was next to him but disappeared.

"Cloud!" he yelled out, but he couldn't see him with the car tumbling around.

The car stopped, turned upside down. He opened his eyes, Roxas was still in the front seat, Cloud had somehow got to the very back of the car. His little stuffed angel was right there next to him.

"Roxas…?" he called out to his brother.

Roxas crawled over to him. "Are you okay Sora?" He saw cuts and bruises all over his brother. Glass was all over the place, he felt some of it beneath his hands, cutting into them. He felt something piercing his forehead, glass must've cut it. Blood was pouring from his brother's face, but he knew Roxas would just ignore it.

He nodded. "I'm fine," he lied. The wound on his shoulder was throbbing.

Roxas kicked the door opened and fell out. Sora heard footsteps walking towards them. His heart began to beat faster. It couldn't be…

"Hello Roxas," a sinister voice greeted.

He saw Roxas lying down on the ground with his legs still caught in the car. Roxas was breathing heavily in a panic. Cloud had managed to dragged himself out from the very back.

"Leave them alone," Cloud said.

The voice laughed. "And what do _you_ plan on doing about it Cloud? You couldn't even protect Tifa. What makes you think you can protect these pawns?"

He saw Cloud flinch at the reminder of his former wife. Sora knew Cloud would mourn her and their unborn child everyday and every second he woke up for the rest of his life. They knew they'd hit a sensitive spot with that remark. He dragged himself out the car, he heard a gunshot. Roxas stopped moving.

"Roxas?" His brother didn't respond…at all. He couldn't be..._**Roxas? Answer me!**_

Nothing.

Hands suddenly grabbed him and dragged him completely out the car. He saw his brother bleeding on the side of his head, still not moving or responding. _No…_

"Don't worry Sora, he's not dead, he'll just have a really big scar on the side of his thick skull. I would never kill such a precious experiment," the voice said. He looked up at the person. Ansem. His brother was breathing very lightly, almost barely.

Sephiroth appeared, dragging Cloud by his neck. "Let's go Ansem. We have all three of them, let's go back." He saw the silver-haired man punch Cloud repeatedly on the face and kicking his stomach. Cloud groaned in pain, he saw that he was trying to stay awake. He saw Sephiroth smiling as he tortured him.

Sora saw others carrying Roxas and Cloud, who was knocked out already from all the blows he received from Sephiroth, back to the car. He saw Ansem walk up to him. "Don't worry Sora, this will hurt only a lot," he told him. He saw Ansem raise his fist.

All he remembered after that, was that his stuffed angel was still in the car as everything went black.


	15. 15: Burning Sorrow

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He opened his eyes, seeing himself in a tank. His body refused to move even though he willed it to. He saw his twin in another tank across from still sleeping. Cloud was next to him still sleeping as well.

_**Sora?**_ He called out to his twin mentally.

He felt Sora react but couldn't exactly do anything. _**Roxas?**_

_**I'm here bro, don't worry none of us can exactly go anywhere right now. **_

He knew telling Sora that was a mistake. His brother's eyes opened in a panic, looking around them. _**Roxas…?**_

_**Relax Sora. We can't let them see your panic. They'll use it against you.**_ He saw Cloud wake up, looking around them.

Ansem and Sephiroth walked towards them. "I see all of you have woken up," Ansem said. He looked at Roxas. "Good to know that shooting you on the side of your thick skull didn't do any permanent damage. Well at least mentally."

He remembered Ansem pulling out a gun on him. Sora's eyes narrowed in anger. He knew he'd have a scar there on the side of his head.

"We also noticed you have a nice burnt mark on your hip as well Roxas," Sephiroth told him.

He could feel Sora and Cloud looking at him. _**Roxas, what burnt mark?**_ Cloud asked him.

If he could blush or move he would have. _**Axel, kinda maybe branded me…**_

_**WHAT! **_Cloud shouted.

They heard the two professors laugh. "Well, I don't think Vexen is gonna be happy about this. Do you think he is Sephiroth?" Ansem asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't think he's gonna be happy about his favorite experiment being branded by someone else. You're such a man-whore Roxas."

He felt his heart beating fast in fear. Vexen. That was one man that Roxas was truly frightened of. He could always see the lustful thoughts in his mind as he grew older. That man was truly sick and sadistic. If anyone could make Roxas cry in pain, he had no doubt it would be him.

He saw Ansem push some buttons below his tank, releasing him. His body felt like lead, he couldn't move at all. He could feel Sora and Cloud's reaction, they couldn't get out though.

Ansem dragged him away from the room, he could see Sora banging his fists against the glass of his tank, trying to get out. Sephiroth just laughed. "No use in trying to break the glass Sora. Don't worry he'll know what punishment is like for once." He looked evilly at his twin. "And don't worry, you'll have one just as well."

Roxas was dragged to the other side of the lab, they knew he'd be weak after putting him in that damn tank. Ansem threw him in a room, locking the door. He looked around seeing nothing but a bed.

_Oh no…_

He saw someone else enter the room.

Vexen.

His heart stopped, he couldn't fight back now. Ansem and Sephiroth had made sure of that. Vexen walked towards him, looking at him. Roxas noticed he almost had the same color of eyes as Axel, but a little darker, almost forest green. Axel had an emerald green. He thought about him as Vexen dragged him to the table, hearing all the obscene thoughts going through the man's head. His stomach curled, threatening to make him throw up, he didn't want to hear or feel anything.

This man was just as sick as Lexaeus, that man had sick fantasies of him and Sora. Roxas had never seen or met such sick people in his life. Vexen threw him on bed, strapping him down; he knew what was going to happen. Vexen brought examination tools of every kind with him, pulling a light over the burnt mark on his hip. "What to tell me who branded you Roxas?"

He refused to answer, he saw Vexen pull out a thermometer. _Great, this ought to be fun._ He felt the thin tube go inside him. _Yeah, still has that same feeling I remember!_ He just laid there and waited for the sadistic doctor to take his temperature and pull the intrusive thing out of him. His body still felt numb and unfeeling, he tried moving his arms but they strapped down to the bed. Vexen began the physical examination, groping him all over his body. He could hear the satisfaction when Vexen touched his groin, hearing all the perverted thoughts going through his dirty mind.

"Who left his mark on you Roxas?" Vexen asked him again.

Roxas refused to answer, he wouldn't reveal Axel to them. He wouldn't ever tell them about his only love and put him in danger's way. No matter what they did to him, he would never say anything. He closed his eyes, thinking about his inferno.

_Axel…_

He imagined the fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, triangle tattoos beneath his eyes, his long lean body…

He heard Sora out in the hallway, screaming at someone to let him go. His opened, taking the fantasy away. Sora was dragged into the same room as him, his wrists tied together, Ansem dragged him to the hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Sora!" His brother was dangling from the hook. He knew what was gonna happen next. Sora looked at him wide-eyed, also knowing what was to come. They both flinched when they heard the crack of the whip against the floor.

"Remember this Sora?" Ansem asked.

His brother shook uncontrollably, he could tell Sora was trying to be brave, but he saw the silver streaks form in his eyes. _**Sora!**_

It was too late, Sora was gone. His brother had gone to the sanctuary in his own mind. He couldn't blame Sora for escaping, but he didn't want to suffer alone.

The silver had completely covered his eyes; they were no longer the celestial blue. _NO! Sora don't leave me! Take me with you! Don't leave me alone…_ He didn't want to be left alone, Sora was gone mentally. But he knew if Sora had come back here, he wouldn't let anyone touch his mind. He didn't want to be alone. _Axel…_

He flinched when the whip cut across his brother's back, Sora didn't even cry out or react to it. His eyes remained blank, like he wasn't even in his own body.

"Trying not to cry Sora? Come on. You know want to," Ansem taunted. He whipped at Sora's back again, making a long gash. Roxas watched as Ansem continued to attack his brother, he wanted to scream for him to stop but it wouldn't do any good.

He had been so occupied with thinking about Sora; he didn't see Vexen behind him. Two fingers shoved their way ruthlessly into his body. He cried out at the pain, trying to get away. "Get off me you bastard!"

Vexen merely smiled down at him. "Don't worry Roxas; it won't hurt as bad as Sora has it."

He kicked back at Vexen, hitting his knee. Vexen pulled back and Roxas crawled away from him. Ansem grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the wall.

_**Cloud can you hear me!**_ He needed to be able to just connect with anyone, just anyone.

_**R-Roxas, I-I'm sorry…t-t-too m-much energy to s-speak…**_Just like that Cloud was gone. Sephiroth must've been having fun with him in the other room.

Vexen walked towards him, punching him in the stomach. "You brat! How dare you strike me!" he yelled at him.

Roxas spat his blood at him. "What are you gonna do about it? Fucking pussy!" That earned him a punch to the jaw. "Is that all you got you pansy!" Another in the stomach. Vexen kicked in the stomach, he heard one of his ribs break. His body was yelling at him, aching from all the blows.

Ansem stopped hitting Sora, watching as Vexen continued to pummel him into a pulp. Cloud and Sora weren't there to be with and he glad for that. He didn't want them to hear his suffering when they had their own suffering. He laid on the ground, coughing out his blood. Vexen smiled smugly at him. He knew he had at least three broken ribs and maybe a few badly bruised ones. His face had to be just as bad, cuts and bruises were all over him.

He grinned at Vexen. "Is that all you got? Geez Vexen, I thought you could've beaten someone better than this. I'm disappointed." Vexen punched him in the face again, and then slammed into his head into the wall. He couldn't move anymore, his body had shut down on him.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

_I'm so sorry Roxas…_He had heard his brother's plea to not leave him alone, but it was too late. Sora didn't want to feel what they were gonna do to his body.

In his own mind he could escape to anywhere he wanted to go. He could be with Riku and not worry about the outside world. Nothing would ever touch him again…

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Vexen was finally done beating him. He was dragged back to the bed, unable to move at all. His brother still hung from the ceiling, lost in his own mind and wasn't coming back anytime soon. Cloud was being tortured by Sephiroth, he could only imagine what was happening to him._ Axel…_

He felt two fingers enter him again, only this time he couldn't even cry out. The fingers stretched him more and more, entering a third finger in the process. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He didn't want to…

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He could feel the pain Roxas was in. Even though his mental abilities weren't as developed as the twin's, he could feel the pain they were in. He had tried to contact Sora, but he couldn't find anything of him. Roxas had tried to contact him, but his energy was waning.

Sephiroth slashed him again with his long sword. He didn't cry out, just willing himself not to do anything. Sora must've gone back into his sanctuary in his mind, leaving him and Roxas behind in reality. He heard Roxas cry out once and then started yelling back at Vexen, now he heard nothing. How he wished they could be back safe in Destiny Island, Sora and Roxas were just kids, they deserved a normal life.

_Tifa…_His best friend, wife…she was dead because of him. Their unborn child was dead because of him…the child that could've lived and had a great life…dead because of him. Now the only two children he loved were gonna suffer because of him.

He remembered the first time he saw them. It was their eyes that had captured his heart. They had the same color but different sparkles in them. Roxas' had been a fiery tough sparkle, showing anyone who saw him that he would fight until his last breath and protect those he loved. Sora's a gentle kind sparkle, one that showed his shyness, but the hidden passion and fierceness that was there. When he had escaped, he couldn't leave them behind, something in him had told him to take them with him. At first he'd thought they would slow him down, but he was wrong. Roxas had fought, Sora couldn't, staying behind them and off to the side. But both of them had proven themselves once they escaped.

He remembered Roxas having nightmares, Sora mixing up the past and present. Taking care of kids had taught him some life lessons, especially twins. But he loved them no matter what. They were his sons, and no one would tell him otherwise.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He felt the fingers leave his body then felt Vexen punch him again. His body was throbbing from the pain then saw him pull out a whip and started whipping him on the back. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay conscious, and he hated that he couldn't fight back. His only thought was that he never told Axel he loved him.

_I'm so sorry Axel…_

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

_I'm so sorry Axel…_

He heard a voice say that. Nothing was here, he looked around his room, but there was nothing. He could've sworn he heard Roxas say that. Almost like he was here with him, but he wasn't. Roxas had left last night, to lord knows where. He laid back down, resting, trying to get rid of Roxas' voice in his head.

_Axel!_

He heard Roxas' voice calling out to him, pleading with him. _Go away you stupid voice! Stop toying with me!_

He closed his eyes trying to anything to get rid of the illusion.

He saw Roxas on the floor, bruises and cuts marring his skin, Sora's wrists were tied together and he was hanging from the ceiling, fresh cuts were bleeding down his back. But that wasn't what shocked him. His stomach felt sick at the thought.

_No…_This wasn't an illusion, this was real! Roxas was really being tortured!

He stormed out of his room and ran downstairs, grabbing his keys.

"Axel!" Riku shouted, running to him. "What's wrong!"

He didn't answer, he opened the door to his car and drove off. The connection with Roxas was beginning to fade away, he had to find him before it did. He saw Riku's silver Mustang coming up behind him fast along with Leon's steel gray Corvette.

_**Axel, what's going on? Why are you leaving?**_ Leon asked him.

_**Roxas…**_

_**I know you miss him as much as I miss Sora, but they left, they asked us not to follow them.**_ Riku told him, he knew his brother missed Sora a lot. He hadn't stopped crying since they left.

He showed them what he saw in his vision, he felt Riku's sorrow turn into anger. _**Yeah, I'm not gonna stand by and know Roxas is being tortured and I know you don't wanna sit there and know Sora is being beaten. Leon, I don't know where Cloud is, but from what the twins are suffering right now, he probably isn't in any better shape than they are.**_

He felt something else behind them.

Zexion's black BMW came up behind Leon. _**You guys left me while you were gonna have some fun? That's really mean.**_ Axel could hear the smirk in his voice.

_**Nice of you to join us Zexy! I'm sure Demyx will be disappointed when he learns we called you that first before him.**_ Axel told him.

_**I call him Sexy Zexy!**_ Demyx chimed in cheerfully, shocking the hell out of him, Riku, and Leon.

_**You brought Demyx along, Zexion! **_Leon yelled.

Zexion and Demyx laughed. _**Yeah, so? He didn't want me to leave him.**_

_**But isn't he…?**_ Riku asked.

_**He's a water nymph demon.**_ Zexion replied.

_**Aren't nymphs females?**_ Axel asked. _**I didn't know Demyx was a girl...?**_

_**NO YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!**_ Zexion yelled. _**His mother was a water nymph demon! In Greek mythology they call a male nymph a satyr, but he isn't half goat for you information! And that's what satyrs are!**_

_**I hope I'm not…**_Demyx said.

_**Shut up Bubbles! **_Zexion snapped.

_**Don't yell at me you emo!**_ Demyx complained.

_**You complain too much! Why do I put up with you again?**_ Zexion yelled.

_**Because I'm utterly adorable?**_ Demyx offered.

_**Whatever. **_Zexion said.

_**Aww , you think I'm adorable! **_Demyx told them.

Leon sighed. _**Demyx, Zexion, please stop arguing**_

_**I'm actually finding this hilarious Leon. **_Riku said, laughing.

_**Sorry Mr. Leonhart! But it's honestly NOT my fault! **_Demyx apologized to Leon.

Axel had to admit, Demyx and Zexion were pretty entertaining.

_**Anyways I know a quicker way to get to the Strife family. Axel, try to keep your connection with Roxas. It's the only way I can guarantee I can get the shadows to locate them.**_ Zexion ordered him, moving his car in front of Axel's to lead the way.

He could feel the connection with Roxas fading even faster now. Roxas must've been in great pain, he could feel it fading more and more each minute. _**Zexion, I'm losing him. He's in too much pain or something for it to hold.**_

_**Try to hold on Axel. **_Zexion told him._** Shit! It's starting to rain, I don't know if I can find them. Clouds are blocking any light and shadows don't exist much without it.**_

They drove farther; it began raining harder and harder. The connection finally faded away.

_**Hey, what's that over there Zexy?**_ Demyx asked.

Axel looked off to the side of the road, seeing something far off in the woods. He stopped his car on the side, getting out. Riku got out, Leon stopped behind him, getting out. Zexion and Demyx walked with them to the object.

"It's their car…," Leon said.

Axel could see the signs of a struggle around it. The car was completely upside down, totaled, he wondered what was on Roxas' mind when this happened. He saw Riku pick something up from the inside of the car. "What is that Riku?"

Riku showed him a plushy stuffed angel with black wings, silver hair, and a halo, almost exactly Riku. He saw the tears in Riku's eyes even in the rain. "I gave this to Sora, I didn't think he'd take it with him. But he did…" Tears rolled down his face.

Axel looked around, there was nothing more for them to go on. The connection with Roxas had completely faded away. "I can't feel Roxas anymore…"

"Try Axel, I can't reach Sora, I've tried once, but…," Riku choked.

Axel had a feeling Sora wasn't in his mind. He closed his eyes, focusing on just Roxas. Remembering what it felt to be connected to him, mind, body, and soul. _**Roxas, can you hear me?**_

He could the shock in his mind. _**Axel…?**_

_**It's me Roxy. Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you away from the sick son of a bitch.**_

Roxas tried to disconnect their minds, but Axel refused to let him. _**Axel, I don't want you to see…**_

_**I know what he's doing to you, just tell me! I can't stand by!**_

…_**I don't exactly remember; keep your mind connected with mine. You'll find it.**_ Roxas told him.

_**Okay, what happened to Sora? Riku is freaking out that he can't reach him.**_ He asked.

_**He's escaped into his own mind. The silver streaks show he's living the past, but when his eyes are completely silver, he's living in his own fantasy world. I can't help him, tell Riku not to give up and tell Leon to do the same for Cloud. I can hear him screaming in pain right now…**_He could hear the sadness in Roxas' voice.

Axel and his family ran to their cars and drove in the direction Roxas was at. _**Don't worry Roxas, we're on our way.**_

_**How were you able to reach me?**_ He asked.

_**Me and you are connected Roxas. You reached out to me and I feel everything you're feeling right now. Don't worry that man won't live for long…**_He would make sure of that.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He tried over and over to reach Sora, but nothing. Sora's mind barrier was a lot stronger than he remembered. His back was beginning to burn for some reason, his wings weren't coming out, but something hurt really badly. He reached touched his back, feeling it burn when he did. His fingertips had blood on them when he looked at it. He knew he had somehow managed to connect with Sora, but only his wounds. His back was burning with each new wound forming, he took off his shirt, feeling it start to stick to him.

_**Leon, I don't know if I can drive anymore. My back is burning up badly and my body is starting to feel numb…**_

_**Disconnect from him! You're sharing his wounds with him; you can't afford to be weak when we get there.**_ Leon told him.

_**We're here…**_Axel informed them.

Riku fell out of his car when he parked. His body felt weak and sore. Zexion and Demyx helped him up. "Are you okay?" Zexion asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where the hell are we?"

The building looked normal, but he could feel something dark coming from it. He knew Axel was still connected to Roxas, so at least they had something to go by.

Leon pushed the door open, walking in first. Zexion and Demyx walked in second, holding each other's hands. Riku and Axel walked in last, covering their backs.

"What the hell is this place?" Demyx asked.

Axel suddenly took off running ahead. "Axel!" Leon shouted out to him.

He could feel Sora's energy coming from the same direction Axel was running in. _Sora…_

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

His body was sore, crying out in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" a voice yelled.

Roxas stiffened, it was Axel's voice. He didn't want him of all people to see like this, Vexen stopped whipping him. Ansem ran away from the room, Axel took out his chakrams, throwing one at Vexen. He missed him barely. Vexen took out his shield, and managed to tackle down Axel and escape.

"That sick fuck!" Axel shouted. Roxas saw him run towards him. "Oh no, Roxas…?"

He saw Axel reach out to touch him, he couldn't help but flinch away from him. "I didn't want you to see this…," he whispered.

Axel lifted him up, sitting him on his lap. "I don't care Roxas. You're still mine." He felt Axel touching the mark on his hip. "No matter what happens, I love you Roxas."

He looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks." He tried standing up, but his thighs were hurting and he realized he and Sora didn't have any clothes. "My back hurts Axel." They heard the alarm go off. "Damn it!"

Zexion and Demyx ran into the room with Riku, who ran to Sora. "Are you okay Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Wait! Why is Demyx here?"

Axel smiled. "He's a water nymph demon."

"He's a girl?" he asked, looking at Demyx. Weird, he could've sworn Demyx was a boy.

Zexion sighed. "No, he's not!"

"But I am the uke! But I'm not a girl though!" Demyx informed.

Roxas laughed, trying to stand up. "I need clothes Axel."

Demyx pulled out his shorts from the backpack he had with him. "Me and Zexy stopped by your house, but I was only able to get shorts for you and Sora. Zexy rushed me." He glared at Zexion.

He pulled his shorts on. "Thanks Demyx. Where's Sora?" He saw Riku kneeling on the floor with his brother in his arms.

"I can't reach him Roxas. What's wrong with him?" Riku asked.

He walked over to them, seeing the silver eyes of Sora staring blankly at him. "He's in his own fantasy world now…" Not even smacking his brother would bring him back. There was only one way… "You have to connect with his spirit."

Riku looked at him as though he was crazy. "How?" he asked.

"You have to focus yourself into Sora, just relax your body and think about being inside him, being him. Trying to connect with him mentally will hurt you physically also if try that way," he told him.

Axel helped him stand up. "We have to find those bastards."

He nodded. "I know, but we have to wait for Sora." He felt Axel's lips against his cheek.

"I love you Roxas," he whispered.

He could feel himself shake when he said that. The words were there in his mouth, he just couldn't say them. "I know you do." _I love you Axel…_

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He closed his eyes, knowing time was running out, but he had to bring Sora back. His spirit left his body and went into Sora's body, trying to make him come back.

Sora's spirit was so scared, running away from him. He could see all the scars that were much deeper inside than outside, he sent waves of comfort to him. _**Sora…**_

_**Riku? Is it really you?**_ Sora asked, unsure if he was real.

_**Yes, it's really me Sora.**_ He replied, moving closer to him slowly.

_**But how?**_ He asked frantically. _**No, you're not real!**_ He retreated away from him, throwing up barriers to protect himself. _**Go away!**_

_**Sora, it's really me! Don't shut me out! Please! I need you Sora!**_ He tried convincing the little scared boy. Sora was really scared, backing away from him.

_**No, you're not…just go away…**_Sora begged, crying.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He didn't want go back, there was too much pain in going back. _**I don't wanna go back, don't make me go back…**_

His barriers broke, he saw the phantom that was Riku walk towards him. _**Sora, it's really me.**_ He saw it kneel in front of him. A hand came up to his chin, forcing him to look up at the phantom.

_**Go away…**_He tried to back away, but the Riku phantom held him, pressing his lips down hard on his. Riku held him, stroking his hair back. _**Riku…?**_

Riku pulled away from him. _**Yes, it's me. I love you so much. Let's go back, together…**_

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He saw Sora's eyes blink, losing the silver color and returning to their normal shade of blue. Sora blinked, trying to focus. "Sora?"

Sora smiled up at him. "Hey, I thought I said for you not to cry." He reached over to touch the redness around his eyes.

He chuckled. "I tried to stop crying, but I love you too much." He kissed his little brown-haired angel, moaning at the taste of him.

Axel coughed, making come back to their current situation. "We have to find Cloud, let's go. And not to mention, Sora is still naked and I don't wanna puke out my dinner from last night."

Demyx handed Sora some shorts, he helped him pull them on. They ran out of the room, Sora and Roxas leading them.

"Hey, where's Leon?" Sora asked him.

Now that he thought about it, Leon had run off without them. "I don't know, I think he went ahead to find Cloud."

Sora and Roxas went pale when he said. "Sephiroth…," they said in unison, then ran off at an impossibly fast speed. Riku and the others had to actually use their demon speed to keep up with them.

They saw Leon thrown across the hall, hitting the wall hard. "Is that all you got?," a voice sneered at him.

He saw a man with long silver hair and sea-foam green eyes, who looked almost like him, holding a long thin sword. Sora and Roxas suddenly had weapons in their hands and attacked him.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He saw the twins double-team Sephiroth, attacking him with everything they had. Roxas attacked relentlessly with his two keyblades while Sora was a little on the defensive, trying to avoid getting hit. He saw Leon get back up and started attacking, Axel suddenly popped out of nowhere and threw something at Sephiroth that was on fire. Riku, Zexion, and Demyx ran to him.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Riku asked him.

He nodded. "I'll live. We have to help them, he's too strong." He found his sword that had been left there when he escaped four years ago and picked it up. Big and heavy for most, it was the perfect weapon for him. He saw Roxas, Sora, Leon, and Axel crash into the walls surrounding them. Axel went to go help Roxas, Sora and Leon got up on their own. He saw Leon attack Sephiroth, slashing his gunblade at him but never connected with sadistic man. Sephiroth merely laughed at his efforts, toying around with him.

He waved his hand and Leon went back flying hard into the wall.

Sephiroth attacked him, but he was able to defend himself. He managed to push the silver-haired man off him.

"Think you can fight Cloud?" Sephiroth sneered. "You couldn't even protect yourself against Xaldin and Xigbar. Or Lexaeus for that matter. Your two sons defeated them."

Cloud took a slash at him. Sephiroth avoided it barely. "I'm strong enough to defeat you." He began his assault.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He saw as Cloud began attacking Sephiroth ruthlessly. Axel gripped his shoulder.

"We have to find those two professors. I'm sure Leon and Cloud can handle this guy," Axel told him.

He watched Leon get up and started attacking again. Cloud could handle Sephiroth; they had to go find Ansem and Vexen. He felt Axel touch the side of his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Axel looked at him concerned. "What happened to your head?" His fingertips were tracing the scar that would be left after it finished healing.

Roxas shrugged. "Ansem pulled a gun on me. It doesn't hurt that badly anymore." He saw Axel looking at it. "Does it look that bad? I mean physically?"

Axel smiled down at him. "Roxas, you could be covered head to toes in scars and I would still think you're the most beautiful person in the world." He hugged him hard and kissed him. "I love you Roxy."

He tried not to shiver when he said that, but he couldn't help it. "Let's go find those guys." He wanted to be able to say the same thing to Axel, but he just couldn't. Not yet…

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He and his brother ran ahead to look for Ansem and Vexen with Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion behind them. Riku grabbed onto his hand. "Damn, Sora! I didn't think you were this fast!" Riku said, laughing.

Roxas grinned at them. "Don't complain, all of you are demons. By all means, you're the ones who should be okay!"

Riku glared at his twin. "Shut up Roxas."

Sora laughed. "We're almost there, let's hurry!" They began running again. He could feel Ansem was nearby.

"Guys!" Demyx yelled to them. Sora and Roxas turned around to see Demyx being dragged away from them by-

"Nobodies…," they said in unison. Empty shells of a being that Ansem and Vexen created. Sora ran and slashed at the beings dragging Demyx away from them. Zexion managed to get Demyx out, while Roxas attacked other Nobodies.

Roxas slashed at the last one. "I can't believe Ansem and Vexen released them. I never thought they'd use them."

"Is Demyx okay?" Sora asked Zexion.

Zexion nodded. "Just a few bruises, but he'll live."

Ansem suddenly appeared in front of Sora. "Very good Sora…"

Before anyone could react, Ansem grabbed him and disappeared. All he remembered was darkness…

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He saw Ansem grab Sora and disappear. "Damn it!" He began running again, keeping his mind connected to his brother.

Axel ran behind with Riku, Zexion, and Demyx also. "Where is he Roxas?"

"I know, don't worry." He ran more and more, praying for Sora to be okay.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~

He woke up to find himself in a dark room. His body shivered, he knew what this meant. Ansem was hiding somewhere in the darkness, waiting for him to make a move.

"Good that you're awake Sora," Ansem said.

"What do you want Ansem? What use am I to you now? Me, Roxas, and Cloud are of no use to you anymore, why keep us?" he asked.

Ansem laughed. "Vexen seems to have use for Roxas…physically. Sephiroth simply enjoys torturing Cloud both physically and mentally. I enjoy having you around because I want to find out how your eyes change colors. I noticed that earlier."

Sora felt himself getting mad. "Leave Cloud alone! Haven't you three bastards done enough! You killed his wife and unborn child! How could you!"

Ansem didn't answer for a while. He didn't know what was more uncomfortable, Ansem quiet or Ansem talking. Finally he did. "Cloud's child never died…"

Sora felt confused. He saw the body of Tifa in Cloud's mind plenty of times. Her body broken and beaten beyond belief and to where it was almost unrecognizable. Her stomach, where a baby that had eight months of development, had been caved in. He didn't know how Cloud could live with that nightmare every day and night. "What do you mean…?"

He saw a screen go on, showing Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin beating Tifa. His stomach curled from the way they were beating her. All blows everywhere, but her stomach. She was on the ground, coughing out blood and holding her stomach. "Please…," she begged. "Don't hurt my baby."

Xaldin smirked. "Hold her down Xigbar. Vexen wants this thing out and then we can finish her off." He saw Xaldin pull out a long sharp knife and cut it along the roundness of Tifa's belly. She screamed and thrashed around, begging the three men to have mercy on her and her unborn child.

"Please don't! Don't hurt my baby!" she screamed frantically. "He's not ready to come out!"

He saw Xaldin gasp in surprise, with his hand over her stomach. "She's carrying more than one…"

He saw whoever was holding the camera hand it to Lexaeus. Ansem. "Impossible! The doctor said she was carrying one child!"

Xaldin pulled out an extremely tiny baby, and handed it to Ansem. Then he pulled out another baby, small like the first one. "She has more that one Ansem," Xaldin said, and then the tape went blank.

Sora felt himself go pale, his legs felt weak. He couldn't believe they had _cut_ Tifa's babies out of her. "How could you!"

Ansem laughed again. "See Sora? Those babies never died. Cloud just never knew…"

"Know what?" he asked.

"Tifa had triplets. No one knew she was carrying three babies, not even she knew she was carrying triplets!" Ansem told him.

Sora felt realization come over. "Are me and Roxas…?"

"Yes!" Ansem shouted maniacally. "You and Roxas are really the sons of Cloud Strife! Poor Cloud, never knew his own sons were right in front of him!" He began laughing hysterically.

Sora felt sick, Cloud was his real father…but what about? "What about the third?"

"What?" Ansem asked.

"You said my mom was carrying triplets. Where's my other brother?" Sora asked, angry. How could he not know he had another brother?

Ansem began laughing again. "Brother? Roxas is your only brother! Oh…the third child Tifa was carrying…" He smirked. "Poor Xion…even _she_ knows she has two older brothers! I've used that to torture her from time to time. But I mostly use Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz against her. All four of them have become quite close, like you and Riku. Especially her and Kadaj, the two of them can become quite inseparable. Hell, she even knows Cloud is her father!"

Sister? He had a _sister?_ And she knew about him and Roxas? How could any of them not know about her? Ansem had used him and Roxas to torture her. She knew she had older brothers! Was she waiting for him and Roxas to rescue her? Did she lay in bed at night wondering when her brothers and father would come and get her? Did she wonder why they never came for her? She must've known they escaped and waited for them to get her. "Where is she?"

"And what will you do when you find her?" Ansem asked, taunting him. "She won't leave Kadaj and his brothers. And the Jenova triplets will remind Cloud too much of Sephiroth, they're clones of him. Same silver hair, same color eyes. But shockingly look different. Kadaj seems like the angel, but can be sadistic if we give him the chance. Loz may look muscular for his age, but he's a really big crybaby. Yazoo looks sadistic and is rather calm. Xion trusts them more than you and your family, so why should you care honestly?"

"She's still my sister! Where is she?" he demanded, pulling out his keyblade. "I'll only ask you once Ansem…"

Ansem snickered at that comment. "If you kill me, you'll never find her…"

"I wouldn't count on that…," a voice said. He heard sounds of a struggle, but couldn't pinpoint their location.

The lights came on in the room he was in, he saw the dead of Ansem lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He saw a girl with short black hair and celestial blues and a keyblade in her hand next to the body…

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

They had been running for almost ten minutes, and finally they made to the other side of the lab! Roxas continued to run, and turned into a hallway and stopped. Axel stepped in front of him, to protect him from the new people.

Three boys stood there with sullen expressions on their faces, all three of them with silver hair and sea-green eyes. They could've been Riku's younger brothers for all he knew, but that wasn't so.

The one with short shoulder-length hair step towards them. "Who are you people?" he asked.

Axel fired up his chakrams. "Move it or lose it! We have to find our friend!"

The one with long hair and bangs spoke, "Are one of you Roxas?"

He saw Roxas step up, both keyblades in his hands. "Who wants to know?"

"Name's Kadaj," the one with shoulder-length hair said. "And this one-" He referred to the one with long hair. "-is Yazoo and the muscular one is my brother Loz. We're experiments from here."

He saw Roxas go pale. "But I thought me and Sora were the only ones…?"

"They don't even know her," Loz said. He saw Kadaj confused, Yazoo looked as though he felt sorry for someone.

"Know what?" Axel asked the three boys.

Kadaj looked at them. "Roxas, you have a younger sister and Cloud is your real father. They had cut the three of you: Sora, you, and your younger sister Xion, out of Tifa. Cloud's children never died."

He saw Roxas almost fall down. "I have a sister…? Cloud is my real father? How did I not know about her?" Axel knew all of this had to be a bit overwhelming for him, thinking that he and Sora were just twins, but now they had a younger sister?

"How do we know you're not lying?" Axel asked them.

A girl with short black hair and celestial blue eyes, the same color eyes as Roxas and Sora, walk over to Kadaj. She looked at Axel. "I honestly don't care if you don't believe me. I just wanna leave right now."

Sora walked out of the room, looking at Roxas and Riku. "Roxas, meet our sister Xion." Axel saw Riku run to Sora and hugged him.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked, checking Sora for any injuries.

Axel saw Roxas walk over to Xion. "I'm Roxas," he introduced himself to her.

The girl, Xion, just stood there and looked at him. He saw tears form in the girl's eyes before she launched herself at Roxas and hugged him. Roxas held her tightly, like he wouldn't let her go. Axel heard the two of them crying.

"Awww how sweet. If I had a heart, I would cry," a cold voice sneered.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He looked up from hugging Xion and saw Vexen standing behind them. Zexion and Demyx on the floor, trying to get up. "Vexen…," he growled. He saw Axel launch his two chakrams at Vexen, Riku attacked him.

"Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz! Go find my father and help him!" Xion yelled at the three triplet boys.

The three left, Sora was helping Riku, Demyx had made copies of himself with water and had those copies attack. Zexion was floating, which freaked Roxas out a little bit, chanting a spell from his book. Vexen shot icicles from his shield at them, Demyx had managed to make a shield, but Zexion was left defenseless.

Demyx stood by Xion, deflecting any icicles shot at them, protecting Zexion at all costs. Roxas attacked Vexen ruthlessly, dodging any icicles shot at him. He almost got hit one but Axel had saved him. Zexion had the shadows hold Vexen down.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

He turned around and saw his brother on the ground with an icicle sticking out from his shoulder. Riku ran to him, pulling the thing out to stop the bleeding. He heard Vexen laugh.

"Sora never was as fast you, that's why I never liked him," Vexen said, breaking free of Zexion's grasp.

Roxas ran at him and attacked him. "Shut up!" He slashed so fast Vexen had a hard time dodging and deflecting his blows. "You killed my mother!" The slash at Vexen's shield cracked a little. His mother had died trying to protect them."You hid my sister!" Another slash, the crack getting bigger. Xion knew they were alive and they had hidden her from his family. "Tortured my father!" The crack grew bigger with the next slash. Everyday Cloud would be haunted by his mother's ghost. "Tortured my brother!" The shield slowly crumbled away, leaving Vexen defenseless. They had done cruel things to Sora, breaking his brother."And tortured me!" He stabbed Vexen through the heart. "But you will _never_ break me!"

He took the blade out of Vexen and watched the cold scientist fall to the floor. Axel walked over to him, and held him. He felt better, killing someone was never easy, but with Axel there with him, he could be okay.

Cloud, Leon, and the three triplet boys came into view. "Where's Sephiroth?" Sora asked, standing up, holding his injured shoulder.

Leon shook his head. "He escaped. Why are his clones helping us?"

He looked at the three boys. Now that Leon mentioned it, the three boys did look like Sephiroth. Kadaj stepped forward to Leon. "We might be clones, but we do have hearts!"

Yazoo and Loz pulled their weapons when Leon walked over to Kadaj, who looked at the older man defiantly. "We know, but where is he?"

Kadaj shrugged. "I don't know…"

Roxas stepped in. "I'll find him." He looked at Axel. "Get everyone else out, I'll look for Sephiroth."

Axel shook his head. "Not without me, you won't."

He held Axel back. "Please Axel. I'll be fine. Help Cloud and the other get out of here. Protect Xion for me."

Sora walked over to him. "I'm going with you." He turned to Riku. "Help Axel get everyone out."

Riku nodded, then kissed Sora on the lips. "Okay, but you come back! Promise?"

Sora smiled at him. "I promise."

He looked at Axel, at least giving him one thing. "I promise to come back." With that, he and Sora ran off to find Sephiroth.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He watched Sora and Roxas run down the hall and then disappeared around the corner. Zexion was helping Demyx, who had drained his energy against Vexen, walk. Xion, Sora's long lost little sister, was helping Leon with Cloud. The three triplet boys helped them, Axel led the way out.

He wondered what Sora was doing right now. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Did Sephiroth kill him? All kinds of questions were in his head. He wondered what the three boys meant to any of them. "What exactly are you three?"

The three triplets stopped. Kadaj looked at all of them. "We're just remnants of Sephiroth from project JENOVA. I'm the youngest clone of him. The three of us represent something of Sephiroth's own personality."

"What do you mean?," Cloud asked them.

"I represent Sephiroth's cruelty and his insanity," Kadaj told them.

"I'm the middle clone. I represent Sephiroth's aloofness and charisma," Yazoo said.

"And I'm the oldest, representing Sephiroth's physical strength and have some emotional instability," Loz told them.

Riku backed from as the rest of them, except Xion, did, keeping an eye on them. Xion groaned in frustration. "Look! They're _NOT_ Sephiroth! Or remnants! They were created, but they do have hearts of their own! I've seen Sephiroth's mind! He just wanted three boys to represent him in some way! So are you guys just gonna stand there and fight us? Or are we gonna escape?"

"But how do we know you're not just saying that!" Leon yelled at her.

Riku wanted to believe her, but trusting someone completely new was a big step. Cloud held Leon back. "She's telling the truth Leon."

Leon looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know Cloud? She could be lying!"

Cloud smirked. "She's my daughter, and plus she has Tifa's 'take no crap from anyone' attitude. She reminds me of her. But I know Xion isn't lying, Kadaj and his brothers aren't either. Their just kids Leon, they have a life ahead of them."

Riku saw Kadaj wrap his arms around Xion's waist from behind and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and smiled and nodded. The three triplets walked off, pulling out their weapons. Loz's weapon was something that clung to his left arm, looking almost like a stun gun. Yazoo's weapon looked like a sword at first, but he caught a glimpse of a trigger at the handle. Kadaj's weapon was two swords parallel to each other. "What's going on?" he asked Xion.

She looked at them, seriously. "Nobodies are heading this way, I hope all of you can at least defend yourselves." They began running again in the direction the triplets headed in. He saw the triplets fighting off the enemies.

"They're just like Sephiroth, but with a style on their own as well," Cloud said.

Riku was shocked at how the three of them fought on their own and together at the same time. Kadaj's attacks were swift and short, Yazoo would shoot long range and fight gracefully and even more quick than Kadaj at close range. Loz fought with brutal strength, pummeling enemies with his great strength. All three of them fought as though they were one person, but in three bodies. But then again, they were clones of Sephiroth.

Kadaj slashed the last one and turned to them. "Let's go! Sephiroth rigged this place with explosives and it's gonna blow any second!"

They all began running, but Riku couldn't help but think of Sora. He didn't know about the place being rigged with explosives!_** Sora, if you can hear me. Get out! This place is gonna blow any second!**_

_**Don't worry me and Roxas will be fine. Get everyone else out!**_ Sora told him.

He saw Loz grab onto Kadaj and Yazoo's arms and threw them ahead to the Nobodies that were there. The two boys easily slashed their way through.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He watched as the three clones of Sephiroth make a way out for them. He stumbled most of the way, Leon and his long lost daughter Xion helped him out. They heard explosives go off in the building.

_No…_

Sora and Roxas were still in there! They hadn't escaped yet. He saw the three silver-haired boys groan in pain, going down on their knees, clutching at their chests.

"Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz!" Xion yelled, going to Kadaj.

"He's gone…," Kadaj mumbled.

Cloud felt himself go cold. "What do you mean?" he asked Kadaj.

The boy smiled as if the world was lifted off his shoulders. "Sephiroth's dead. He's gone!" The boy started jumping around like a little kid, screaming out in joy. Yazoo and Loz just looked at him like he was crazy. But what happened to Sora and Roxas?

Xion looked at him, doubt in her eyes. The building collapsed, explosives going off everywhere around it. He saw Riku try to rush back inside, but Leon stopped him. Axel was being held off by Zexion and Demyx, barely.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as they saw the entire building collapse.

Cloud felt himself get sick. The building burned quickly to the ground, collapsing completely to the ground. Sora and Roxas never came out.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He fell onto his knees, Leon still held him.

Sora didn't come back out. _**Sora? Are you there?**_

His mind had been completely disconnected from Sora's. He'd tried to connect with him, but all he found was emptiness. Tears fell from his eyes, he didn't bother to stop them.

Sora. _His_ Sora, was gone…

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME ZEXION AND DEMYX!" Axel yelled, trying to get them off of him. "ROXAS!" Tears fell from his face. He cried on his knees hitting at the ground. Zexion held onto him as he cried, screaming for Roxas.

_**Sora, please answer me…**_

Nothing.

_**Sora, please say something! Answer me please!**_

Nothing answered him.

He didn't even sense Sora's presence anywhere. No life energy was emerging anywhere. _He's gone…_

He closed his eyes and cried hard against Leon's shoulder. His heart and soul broke into a million pieces, he wanted to hear Sora. But Sora was gone. He wasn't coming back; he wouldn't pop up and say it was all a joke. But he knew Sora and Roxas needed to make sure Sephiroth wouldn't come back.

He'd try to be happy for Sora and Roxas. They had wanted freedom all their lives and now they had it. They didn't have to worry about Ansem, Sephiroth, or Vexen taking them away anymore. He would live on for eternity, watching everyone grow old, but Sora would always be fresh on his mind. Nothing would wipe him out. For the little bit of time Sora had a 'normal' life, he and Roxas had changed the lives of everyone around them. Riku was able to be himself as was Axel. He only hoped in the next life, when he was meant to die, he'd see his little angel again. The content of having met Sora in his heart made him feel a little better, Sora was finally free. He only hoped that he didn't suffer in his final living second.

It would be hard; Riku had no doubt about that. His heart broke at the thought of living without Sora, his bright smile, the shyness that hid his passion, and the way his eyes would light up every time Riku came in the room. But no matter what, he would continue to live for himself and Sora. He'd help Axel through this no matter how hard the path was and he would carry on Sora's memory.

The sun shined through the dark clouds, all of them looked up at it. Riku had a feeling life would somehow get easier. He smiled up at the clouds.

_You're finally free Sora. I'll always love you no matter what…_


	16. Epilogue

_Six months later…_

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

It had been six months. Six fucking months since his beloved Roxas died in the lab accident. That day, he'd died along with Roxas. His heart had crumbled away into dust and he hadn't been the same ever since. Kadaj and his brothers had moved into the house Cloud, Sora, and Roxas had been living in, Kadaj in the spare bedroom, Yazoo in the attic, and Loz in the basement. Xion, Sora and Roxas' long lost little sister moved in with Cloud when he had moved in the house with his family.

No one ever went into Sora and Roxas' rooms.

The Jenova triplets would spend most of their time at his house, Kadaj playing around with Xion and the other two playing with Zexion and Demyx, or him and Riku.

Riku hadn't been the same since. He'd become more quiet and distant to everyone though he tried to be normal, even forcing himself to be normal. But Axel knew the suffering Riku was still going through. Dreams of Roxas would haunt him every night, scaring him. It was like Roxas was still there, but he wasn't…

Leon seemed happy now, Cloud made him happy. The two of them had been inseparable, Cloud would spend time getting to know Xion, especially after finding out Sora, Roxas, and Xion were his real biological children. Xion seemed shy, but tough at first. As Axel got to know her, she was a caring and sensitive person. Kadaj and his brothers had a hard time adjusting to school life, they had never been in public before or even near other people. Xion and the Jenova triplets adjusted well, for them at least. Still a little rough, but adjusting and learning each day.

Hayner and the others would ask Demyx and Zexion, who were official, about the whereabouts of Sora and Roxas, but Demyx and Zexion would just lie. Axel kept his grades up, but school was so meaningless to him. Riku would just sit there with a vacant stare, and Axel slept in class.

He watched Demyx prance around in an elf's costume while Xion was dressed as Santa's 'helper.' Everyone around him seemed happy and jolly about the holidays, except him.

Roxas wasn't there with him…

He saw Xion and Demyx with a can of whipped cream, spraying some onto Leon's hand. Xion tickled Leon's nose with a feather, Leon didn't move. Zexion saw them and joined in, helping them trying to get Leon to smack his face. Xion didn't give up like Demyx and Zexion, who walked off after a while, and still tried to get to her goal.

Axel saw her give Leon one last tickle. Leon's hand went to his face. Leon woke up, seeing the whipped cream all over his face. Xion ran away quickly and laughed.

"XIIIIIIOOOOOOOON!" Leon yelled, hearing Xion and Kadaj's laughing.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He was finishing making dinner when he saw Leon walk in the kitchen with whipped cream on his face. Laughter made it out as he saw Leon glare at him. "Xion?" he asked.

Leon nodded. "I swear that girl is trouble!"

Cloud laughed hard, holding his stomach in. Leon wiped his face all over Cloud's. "Leon! Don't get me dirty!" But it was too late, he had whipped cream. He glared at his lover.

Leon smiled. "You look adorable with whipped cream Cloud. I think I might to use this for…"

"Don't say it! Knowing Xion and Kadaj, they'll try to record us!" Cloud said.

Xion and Kadaj walked in the kitchen, laughing at Leon. "I can't believe you fell for it Leon!" Xion said.

Cloud saw Kadaj looking at his daughter with love in his eyes. He'd noticed how close Xion was with the boy last week when he caught her making out with him. Now Xion was dressed in a Santa's 'helper' outfit for Christmas today. Riku and Axel never completely healed from the death of Sora and Roxas, practically became jaded afterwards. Riku would try to join in on the fun, but every once in a while Cloud would catch looking off into space, thinking of a certain spiky-haired boy. Axel had become more violent, he'd gotten into two fights at school with Seifer, and sparred against the Jenova triplets daily.

Leon walked up to him. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

Cloud nodded, smiling. "They're gonna be shocked."

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

It was nine at night.

He watched as the Jenova triplets opened their first Christmas presents ever.

All of them shouted in delight at the gift Cloud had given them. Matching pendants, in the shape of a X. He felt happy for them, having the feeling this is what Sora and Roxas looked like on their first Christmas. Axel was off in the corner looking out the window. He knew his brother was still in shock over what happened.

"You okay Axel?" he asked walking up to him.

Axel looked at him blankly. "I'm trying to be happy Riku, but…I just can't. To think, Roxas can be here with me right now, opening his present. For the short time he was in my life, I fell in love with him really hard…"

He knew what he meant. To be in love and then have it taken from you. He'd tried to think about the positive side, Sora was finally free now.

But as far as he knew…there was _nothing_ positive.

They walked back to the front room, sitting down next to Xion, who was opening her present from Yazoo. They saw her pick up a wooden paddle from the box. Xion blushed a bright pink, Yazoo and Loz laughed at her.

"Xion, what is _that?_" Cloud asked, glaring at Kadaj, who was blushing as bright as Xion.

He saw her look at Kadaj, and then smiled at Cloud. "I'm gonna use it to beat Yazoo and Loz to a bloody pulp!" She chased after the two. Everyone laughed at their antics.

Riku picked up the envelope Xion, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz signed. He read the note inside.

_We know you're expecting a gift card or money, but guess what?_

_WE DON'T HAVE ANY!:)_

_But we left a 'gift' for you in your room._

_Remember what we said we were gonna give you for Christmas?;)_

_Don't worry Cloud and Leon don't know about it…yet;)_

_Love, _

_Xion, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz:)_

He blushed at the note, remembering _exactly_ what they had _threatened_ to give him. He had been in one of his 'moods' and Xion told he needed to get laid. So the Jenova triplets threatened to buy him a sex doll for Christmas off eBay. Riku had told if they ever gave him something like that, he'd beat them. Xion agreed to help them, which made him wonder if Cloud and Leon knew. They looked at him as though they knew exactly what Xion and the triplets had given him.

He saw Axel not bothering to open any of his presents, saying he would open them tomorrow. His brother walked out of the living and upstairs to his room.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He saw Axel walk upstairs, leaving everyone in the living room. Demyx was still prancing around in his elf's costume which consisted of a green t-shirt, small green elf skirt, elf shoes with bells, the elf hat, and red and white candy stripped stockings. The two of them had celebrated Christmas at Demyx's house, Larxene and Marluxia had actually encouraged him to spend the night at Zexion's house. He didn't want to think about what they were doing without Demyx there.

After everyone was done opening their presents, he and Demyx walked up to his room. Xion and Kadaj had already gone up to her room, he'd almost laughed at her Santa's 'helper' outfit. It was only a red tube top and a red mini-skirt that she wore with a Santa hat. Zexion watched Demyx play around with his new gifts when they got in his room. He smiled at his boyfriend's innocence and child-like demeanor.

He sat down on the bed, watching Demyx play around with his presents. How anyone stayed amused with a kendama for more than two hours was beyond him. Somehow the toy had managed to keep Demyx occupied for that long.

"Zexy?" Demyx called out to him.

He looked over at him, seeing that his boyfriend was blushing badly. "What's wrong Bubbles?"

Demyx blushed brighter. "Umm…can we…try?"

He blinked, not knowing what he meant. "What do you mean? Try what?"

Demyx walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "Can we try…you know?" He laid down next to him, snuggling close.

"Are you sure Demyx?" he asked. Demyx had made good progress in his recovery, but he didn't want to do it unless Demyx fully agreed to.

"I'm sure," Demyx whispered. He looked at him, tears at the corner of his eyes. "Please Zexy? I really want you."

Zexion sighed, knowing he couldn't deny him even when he should. "We can try, but I'll stop if you tell me to." He kissed him, tasting the sugar cookies that they'd eaten earlier. He licked at his lower lip then gently nipped it, wanting entry. He felt Demyx shiver before letting him inside then gently brushed his tongue along his. Zexion smirked when he heard him mewl and deepen the kiss. His hands started to pull the silly elf costume off, tossing them aside to the floor. He started roaming his hands all over the soft body below, but stopped when he heard Demyx's heart beating fast in panic. He pulled back, looking down at him. "Are you okay Demy?"

Demyx nodded, trying to get his breathing under control. "I-I'm fine Zexy," he said. "I'm j-just a little scared."

Zexion could hear his thoughts loud and clear. He knew Demyx still believed that he wasn't good enough for him. He smiled, leaning down to kiss his nose. "You're not used Demyx," he told him softly, kissing his cheek. "When I take you, I don't want you to think of him. Think only of me and my love for you. I meant what I said when I'd wait for you. And if means waiting forever, I'll wait forever."

Demyx smiled, hugging him. "Thank you Zexy," he said, kissing his chin. Zexion moaned when he felt him kiss his way down to his throat, gently nipping.

"Demyx," he managed to say.

He felt him pull away, seeing him pout cutely. "That's no fair," he said.

"What's not fair?" he asked.

"How come I'm naked and you're not?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Zexion laughed. "Okay Bubbles, I'll get naked just for you," he said, pulling his shirt off. He was just about to undo his pants when he felt Demyx's hands stop him.

"I want to do it," Demyx said, blushing again.

He nodded, laying back down on the bed. "Okay."

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He was scared. He honestly had no idea how to do anything that revolved around sex. Slowly, he pulled Zexion's pants off, seeing that Zexion hadn't bothered with boxers or underwear. He couldn't help but blush when he saw the hardened length nestled in the dark silver hair in between his legs.

"Are you scared?" Zexion asked, looking at him with concern.

He shook his head. Yes he was afraid and scared, but he knew Zexion would never hurt him. "C-Can I touch it?"

Zexion smiled, crossing his arms under his head. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

Demyx hesitantly traced his finger along his hips then combed his fingers through the dark silver hair before cupping his sac in his hand. He gently squeezed them, hearing Zexion moan. "D-Does that feel good?" he asked, hoping he didn't hurt him.

Zexion nodded, keeping his arms behind his head. "Yes it does."

That made Demyx feel more confident, gently squeezing him again. He moved his hand up to start pumping the hard length, seeing Zexion move his hips up. "Is it always this hard?"

"Only when I'm around you," Zexion gasped out.

Demyx pulled his hand then straddled him. Leaning down, he brought their lips together, loving the feel of his Sexy Zexy being gentle with him. He felt his hands rubbing his sides soothingly, as if to reassure him that he wouldn't hurt him. "I'll be okay Zexy," he told him. He saw the reluctant look on his face then assured him with kisses. "I know I'll fine."

Zexion nodded, holding three fingers near his lips. "Suck," he told him. "I'm gonna make sure to prepare you."

Demyx nodded, sitting up and put all three fingers in his mouth, sucking them gently. He felt Zexion pull the fingers away then lowered them down, twirling around his entrance. He couldn't help but gasp when he felt one finger penetrate him. "Zexy…" He felt the finger move around slowly before he felt a second finger enter him.

"Shh," Zexion said, adding the third finger and started scissoring them. "It'll feel uncomfortable at first, but gets better."

He nodded feeling the fingers stretching him out then felt them pull away. "Zexy?" He felt Zexion grab onto his hips lifting him up over his erection.

"I want you to ride me," Zexion told him. "Go ahead, whenever you're ready."

Demyx nodded, aligning the length to his entrance before slowly sinking down. He whimpered, feeling a slight sting as he continued to go lower until Zexion was all the way in. "Oh god Zexy!" he shouted. He loved the way he felt inside him.

Zexion gritted his teeth, keeping a firm hold on his hips. "Move slowly," he told him.

He nodded, bouncing his hips a little until he managed to get a good rhythm and started moving faster. Demyx shook off the nightmare of what happened even though he still felt a little scared, but he knew Zexion would never hurt and always treated him good. He started moving even faster, feeling Zexion's hold on his hips tighten. He knew they wouldn't last long, but he didn't feel that scared anymore.

"Demyx," Zexion growled, thrusting his hips up in time with his movements.

Demyx cried out, feeling each thrust hitting his prostate and started moving even faster. He moved his hand to start pumping himself, but Zexion slapped his hand away and took over. "Zexy! I can't-" He felt the heat gathering in his lower belly, feeling like he was ready to explode.

"Come for me Demyx," Zexion growled out, pumping him faster and thrusting into him harder.

Demyx shouted, releasing on both of their lower stomach and Zexion's hand, feeling his body tighten around Zexion's shaft painfully. He felt him thrust a few more times before he felt Zexion release his seed inside him.

He fell down on top of him, trying to catch his breath. Zexion wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Are you okay Bubbles?" he asked.

Demyx nodded, nuzzling his chest. He was okay. He didn't even think about what happened before, loving that Zexion made him feel whole again. "I'm fine," he replied. "Thank you Zexy. Thank you for making feel complete."

Zexion lifted his face up to kiss him gently on the lips. "You're welcome Demy. Merry Christmas."

He smiled, still laying on top of him. "Merry Christmas Zexy."

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He just wanted this night to be over. This stupid holiday to be over. He knew what Xion and the Jenova triplets had given Riku, which in his normal state of mind would've been hilarious.

He laid down on his bed, with his arm over his eyes. All he wanted right now was Roxas…

But Roxas had died…

He had tried to connect his mind with Roxas, but nothing answered him. Even after the fire had stopped and the building completely collapsed, there was no trace left of either boy. His heart had died that day, his soul had been sucked from him.

_**Axel…?**_ He heard a voice call out to him, must've been Leon.

He sat up and saw…

Roxas.

No, it had to be a ghost. Roxas died in the lab, defeating Sephiroth.

The ghost of Roxas smiled serenely at him. It had the same hair, but with a scar on the side of his head. Those celestial blue eyes that saw through anything and everything, stared at him. He watched the ghost walked over to him, no clothes were on it. His Roxas wouldn't ever do that. Roxas had been the first to complain that he was always the one naked and that Axel never took his clothes off.

_**I'm real Axel…**_

No he wasn't. The ghost straddled him on the bed, sitting on his lap. It took his hand and kissed his palm.

_**Does this feel like an illusion Axel? **_It moved Axel's hands over its hips.

His mind had to be playing games on him. The ghost smiled and kissed his cheek, Axel squeezed his hands on its small hips, willing himself to push it away.

The ghost laughed, then kissed his lips. He could taste the sea salt ice cream flavor that was Roxas. _**Am I an illusion to you Axel? I'm just a memory? You don't want me anymore? **_It sounded hurt.

No, he didn't want to push this away. The ghost traced his lips with its tongue. Wanting entry. _**Am I real to you?**_

He didn't care anymore if this was an illusion or not.

He pinned Roxas down on his bed, kissing him hard. Roxas was already pulling at his pants, forcing them down. Even though he didn't prepare him, Axel thrust himself inside. Roxas gasped at the forced entry, but encouraged him to continue. Axel moved his hips fast, needing to know Roxas was right here with him. Roxas was there with him. His sweet angelic face moaning and begging Axel to go faster and harder. The body below him was squeezing his own body almost making him release too early.

Roxas chanted. "Axel, please!"

"What…" He thrust harder and faster into him. "…do you want Roxas? Tell me." He pumped Roxas' aching member in time with them.

"I need to…," he begged.

Axel gave one last forceful thrust.

Roxas released on their stomachs, crying out Axel's name. Axel released himself inside the one and only person he could ever love. He kissed his little spitfire, enjoying the fact that he was here with him. His soul mate had come back, returning life back to him.

"You're not leaving me," he whispered harshly, biting down on Roxas' neck. "Never again Roxas…"

Roxas kissed his cheek. "I'm not leaving you ever again Axel. I love you."

He looked at Roxas, shocked. "What did you say?" he asked.

Roxas smiled at him. "You heard me," he said, giggling.

Axel pulled himself out and turned Roxas over on his stomach.

"Axel, what-OWWW!" Roxas squealed, as Axel smacked his bottom.

He leaned down and bit at Roxas' neck again. "Say it again," he ordered. "You're gonna say it a hundred times, and if you don't, I'll spank you until you do."

"I love you Axel," Roxas said, looking him in the eye. "I'll always love you." He kissed the corner of his lips. "Merry Christmas Axel. I love you!"

Axel kissed the side of his head where the scar was. "I love you too Roxas. Now say it a hundred times."

And he did.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He walked up to his room, still blushing like crazy from the gift Xion and the triplets gave him. Cloud and Leon had asked him a million times what they had gotten, like they knew but just wanted him to say it out loud. Luckily, he found a way to draw their attention to something else. He focused their attention on Xion and Kadaj when they left, going up to Xion's room no doubt. Cloud then tried to worry but Leon distracted him. Yazoo and Loz were arguing again, over nothing important. Just Yazoo calling Loz a big crybaby, and Loz trying to punch him.

A box laid on the floor in front of his bed, wrapped in silver wrapping paper and with a red bow at the top. It was almost six feet long, making him wonder what exactly what they gave him.

He slowly unwrapped the box, praying they didn't give him what they had threatened to give him. If Leon and Cloud caught wind of this, he wouldn't ever hear the end of it. He took the lid of the box and tossed it aside.

What he saw in the box shocked him.

Sora laid in the box, silver ribbons wrapped around his body with a big silver bow at the front of his hips and a silver halo on his head and white angel wings. He saw him smile up at him and then began singing.

_I've been waiting for this special night  
To be with you  
The colors of Christmas are still shining bright  
And I know what we're gonna do…_

His heart stopped at the sight. Sora. _His_ Sora was right there in front of him. He picked him up and kissed him as though his life depended on it. Sora giggled.

"How did you survive?" Riku asked in between kisses.

Sora laughed. "I'll be able to tell you when you stop kissing me!" Riku stopped, waiting for him to explain.

His little angel laughed again. "I honestly don't know how we survived. One second we're in the lab, while it's burning down and then the next we're in Twilight Town in a person's house."

"But, we didn't even sense your life energy," Riku told him. "I tried over and over again, but you were gone…"

Sora leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips. "Me and Roxas were in a coma for four months. The couple that saved us, Aqua and Terra, found me and Roxas floating in a nearby beach near the town. They took care us, Aqua is a nurse. When we woke up two months ago, we didn't know how we got there."

Riku hugged him hard. "I was so…empty without you Sora. When I thought you died, I lost everything…"

Sora smiled at him. "So was I. After me and Roxas recovered, we went back to the lab. We found some files on us, turns out Cloud is my father and Xion is my real sister. Also that the mako energy experiments performed on him and the triplets somehow has halted their aging. I don't know how, that file was lost…"

Riku thought about that for a second and then went pale. "What about you, Roxas, and Xion? I don't wanna lose you again…" His heart began pounding hard in his chest. He didn't want to lose Sora to old age.

"I might have, kinda met your mother and father," Sora told him.

"How?" Riku asked.

"When I was asleep, I saw them. They said they're proud of you and the person you've become and that they wish they could've been there for you. They somehow made me, Xion, and Roxas…immortal," he explained.

"So…I have you all to myself for an eternity?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. "So are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna unwrap me?," he asked.

Riku laughed and carried him to the bed. "I'm gonna ravish you 'til sunrise. And then I'll ravish you even more." He slowly pulled at the ribbon around Sora's lithe body, watching it come apart. All that was left after was that big bow at his hips and the angel wings. He took the halo off and tossed it somewhere in the room, and then took the bow off.

"I have to be inside you right now Sora," he whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora opened his legs. "I want you inside me right now too Riku."

He shoved three fingers in Sora's body, making scissoring movements to stretch him out. Sora moaned and moved against his fingers. He took his fingers out and removed his clothes.

Sora gasped as he entered him and began thrusting roughly into him. Riku smiled as he thought of Sora back with him. His little angel had returned to him, making him whole again. He'd missed the feeling of him for six months. Those months had been the longest of his life, everyday seemed endless, weeks would drag on, and the months surprised him at how fast time moved also. He saw Sora panting, out of breath as he got closer to release.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted as he came all over them.

He only lasted a few seconds after him, Sora's body felt too good.

They laid there, watching the other breathe. Riku pulled out and spooned himself against his boyfriend. Sora snuggled into him. "I missed you Riku," he whispered.

Riku nipped at his neck. "I missed you also Sora. Don't leave me like that, don't ever leave me again," he said.

Sora turned and smiled at him. "I'm not ever leaving you Riku."

Riku smiled back at and then reached over his shoulder to grab something.

"What are you getting?" Sora asked.

He showed Sora the little plushy angel he'd given him before. "I found this when we found your car on the side of the road. I've held onto it since."

Sora squealed in excitement. "Thank you thank you thank you! I've been looking for this at the lab and nearby! When me and Roxas returned here, I'd asked Cloud-I mean dad! And Xion if they had seen it, but they said they never did."

"When did you and Roxas return?" he asked curiously.

Sora looked a little sheepish. "About a month ago…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO COME BY!" he yelled.

Sora flinched at his tone. "I did! Trust me, it killed me _not_ to be with you when I was so close. But me, Roxas, and Xion thought it would be better if I was your 'sex doll' present! So we waited for Christmas!" Sora said happily.

Riku laughed and kissed Sora's forehead. "Well, you are a doll."

Sora blushed a bright red. "Shut up…"

Riku wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I love you Sora. Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas Riku…"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the NSYNC song verse used in Riku's POV


	17. IMPORTANT INFO!

**Note from the Author**

No I'm not saying much, except to new readers who've barely finished this story. And to my old readers, you already know the following information!:D

First: Thank you for reading and I hope you like this story very much!

Second: If I send you a reply or message I'm just personally thanking you for reading!

Third: SEQUEL! Yeah that's right! I'm writing a sequel! It's up right now!

-vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90


End file.
